Dresseuse de Détraqueurs
by Skinfaxi
Summary: Éolia est une dresseuse de détraqueurs et Robert son détraqueur lui pose vraiment problème mais ce n'est pas ça le plus gros souci. Elle va être amenée elle et ses créatures à devoir protégé le château du grand Sirius Black. Elle y rencontrera Severus Snape à l'âme noir et triste. Comment sa joie de vivre à toutes épreuves qui éloignent même les détraqueurs les plus virulents réa
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tous le monde !**

 **Me revoilà après quelques temps d'absence pour une nouvelle fic !**

 **J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira car moi elle m'éclate dangereusement !**

 **On se retrouve après j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions !**

 **Des bisous dans vos faces de potterhead d'amour 3**

Tout appartient à notre merveilleuse Rowling !

0o0oo0o0

-ROBERT ! NON ! VIENS ICI ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Le dénommé Robert se pointe d'un air penaud enfin si ce genre de créature pouvait avoir un air penaud je vous assure qu'il aurait cette tête là.

Alors, la charmante jeune fille qui s'égosille depuis vingt minutes, il s'agît vous l'aurez devinés, de moi. Éolia de mon prénom, donné par mes parents sangs-purs français d'où l'excentricité. Et Robert, c'est mon imbécile de détraqueur qui ne veut rien comprendre. Pourquoi je traîne avec un détraqueur ? Je suis dresseuse tout simplement. Pourquoi il s'appelle Robert ? Je vous rassure que ce soit Robert, Denis ou Peter, il s'en fiche. C'est juste moi, qui est un faible pour les vieux prénoms.

Donc revenons en à Robert qui me désespère. Aujourd'hui nous travaillons « Le choix des bonnes proies » et il a bien évidement et encore échoué lamentablement. Et oui, vous croyez quoi ? Que les détraqueurs se tiennent sagement loin des gentilles personnes ? Et non ! Et c'est là, que nous intervenons, nous les dresseurs de détraqueurs.

Bon, il faut avouer que nous ne sommes pas nombreux dans la profession à tendance suicidaire. Moi-même je suis française et j'ai dut venir en Angleterre car c'est le seul pays qui propose ce genre de formation. Donc après cinq ans d'étude dure et éprouvante et après mettre fait déshériter par mes parents, je suis officiellement dresseuse de détraqueurs au service du ministère.

Dans ce métier il faut par contraste avoir une joie de vivre à toute épreuve car comme vous le savez ces merveilles créatures se nourrissent de vos émotions les plus belles. Étant passée maître dans cet art, je n'ai presque plus besoin de Patronus à part dans les cas les plus désespérés comme par exemple une rébellion de détraqueurs et ça arrive plus souvent qu'on ne veux bien le croire.

J'explique encore une énième fois à Robert :

-écoute moi bien Robert ! Tu as trois personne dont une qui a commit des crimes atroces ! Une fois que je t'ai ordonné de te nourrir avec, tu laisses les autres tranquilles ! Tu dois le sentir se sont des victimes ! C'est compris ?

Le détraqueur flotte une tête au dessus de moi et reste un moment planté devant moi avant de retourner vers les trois personnes. Je crois que c'est sa façon de me dire qu'il m'a écouté. Enfin je crois ! Parce qu'au bout de deux semaines je n'ai eu aucuns progrès et je commence à être la risée des autres dresseurs.

Je vous rassure les fameuses trois personnes sont juste des illusions. On ne sacrifie personnes, du moins pas encore...

Finalement, je hurle encore après Robert qui a bouffé tous le monde sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter ne serait-ce quelques secondes.

0o0oo0o0

Je rentre harassée à la cabane des dresseurs. J'ai peut-être exagérée en disant que nous étions nombreux ici, puisqu'en réalité nous ne sommes que deux. Moi, et Ben mon titulaire âgé de 32 ans avec 10 ans de dressage au compteur. Il en connaît un paquet sur les détraqueurs et il ne tarît jamais en histoire le soir devant le feu. La cabane, bien que magique est vraiment une cabane en bois plutôt bien aménagée mais petite. Nous dormons sur des lits superposés fait en rondin dans la même pièce où nous vivons. J'ai réussi au prix d'un pari risqué, c'est à dire à tenir le plus longtemps devant cinq détraqueurs sans patronus à obtenir le couchage du haut. Et j'en suis très fière !

Je me laisse tomber dans le vieux canapé devant le poêle à bois en soupirant et Ben hausse un sourcil avant de demander :

-Alors avec Robert ?

-Comme d'habitude. Je répond en fixant la forêt à l'extérieur. Oh quoique non ! Il m'a fixé deux secondes de plus que les autres fois.

Ben pousse son fameux rire rauque et profond et dit :

-Je crois que ton Robert est amoureux de toi. Il a peur que tu le délaisse une fois que tu l'auras correctement éduqué.

-N'importe quoi ! Je réplique en le poussant du bras. Les détraqueurs n'éprouvent aucuns amours ou même de la compassion. C'est ce qu'on nous apprends en premier en cours, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On ne doit pas les humaniser et leurs donner des caractéristiques qu'ils n'ont pas.

-Oh tu sais. Il répond en essuyant le café que je lui ai fait renversé par inadvertance. Depuis 10 ans maintenant que je dresse ces créatures, j'ai arrêté de penser à ce que nous dises les livres. Je crois qu'on ne connaît rien d'eux et qu'ils ne sont pas prêts de nous livres leurs secrets.

Je soupire un peu agacée, ce sentiment bien vite chassé par ma bonne humeur naturelle et j'agite ma baguette en direction des fourneaux.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, je m'assoies en compagnie de Ben sur le perron en bois de la cabane avec une assiette de purée de légumes et nous contemplons les détraqueurs voler au dessus de l'immense forêt vide de toute habitation. Nous avons déterminés un périmètre de 20 kilomètre de diamètre protégé par un champ magique très puissant pour que les encapuchonnés ne s'enfuient pas.

Je me perds dans la magie de leurs danses macabres, leurs capes volant et claquant avec douceur dans le vent. Ben me tire de mes pensées en s'exclamant rêveusement :

-C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Je réponds en comprenant qu'il fait référence au même spectacle. Je ne m'en lasse pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres sorciers trouvent ses créatures aussi maléfiques. Si la nature a décidé de les laisser ici, c'est qu'elles ont leurs places.

-Il y a plusieurs écoles à ce sujet et je ne suis pas d'humeur à me lancer dans un débat aussi philosophique mais plus à me faire couler un bon café.

J'éclate de rire, en disant hilare :

-Et moi qui me demandais le secret de ta forme et ta joie toujours aussi égale après 10 ans au service du dressage maintenant je sais ! Buvez trois cafetières par jour et vous serez heureux toute la sainte journée !

J'évite de justesse le sort de Ben qui se marre au dessus de l'évier et je le rejoint en demandant :

-Et toi, Bruno fait des progrès ?

-Arrête de donner des prénoms pareils à mes détraqueurs ! Il souffle en se servant une tasse de café. Et oui, il est en bonne voie, je pourrais bientôt envoyé une lettre au ministère pour leur signaler qu'un gardien de plus pour surveiller le pays est disponible. Surtout depuis que Black s'est échappé !

-C'est qui Black ? Je questionne, les mains dans la vaisselle.

-Un des plus grand meurtrier du pays voyons ! S'exclame Ben en s'accoudant à côté de moi. Tu ne sais donc rien !

-Hé ! Je m'écrie en lui envoyant de la mousse sur le nez. Je te signale que je suis française ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'étudier toute l'histoire d'Angleterre ! Surtout depuis que Robert m'épuise !

-Pas besoin de me signaler ! Ton accent de chèvre battue me le fait bien assez comprendre. Ce moque gentiment mon mentor.

Finalement, la journée s'achève dans les rires d'une bataille de mousse..

0oo00oo0

Le lendemain je me réveille en frissonnant, aussitôt les sens en alerte de peur que les détraqueurs se soient trop rapprochés de la cabane. Je me détends quand je vois que le feu c'est simplement éteint dans la nuit et je me lève en grelottant pour le raviver avant de préparer une nouvelle cafetière pour Ben, qui rentre à cet instant.

Il dit :

-Je suis aller récupérer le courrier à la lisière.

Je hoche la tête un peu ensommeillée. La lisière comme on l'appelle, c'est la limite de la barrière magique. Les hiboux chargés du courrier ne prennent par le risque de la traverser et de se retrouver face à des dizaines de détraqueurs affamés.

Alors à tour de rôle nous allons à la lisière relever le courrier comme des moldus pour leurs boîtes aux lettres.

Je remarque qu'il tient une missive et qu'ici le courrier est chose rare. Je demande en la montrant du doigt :

-Des nouvelles de tes parents ?

-Non. Du travail. Le ministère nous envoies à Poudlard avec nos meilleurs détraqueurs pour en garder ses abords !


	2. Compréhension&voyage

**Ma revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Plus long que le dernier d'ailleurs =) Je vous laisse découvrir ce que Robert a encore inventé pour la joyeuse Eolia ;)**

 **On se retrouve après, j'ai hâte de vous lire !**

 **0oo0oo0oo0**

-Mais pourquoi ont-ils besoins de nous à Poudlard et pas au ministère par exemple ? C'est bien votre école de sorcellerie ? Je demande à Ben.

-Oui. Il acquiesce. Je ne sais pas. Enfin du moins j'ai quelques suppositions. Répond mon mentor. Tu connais Tu Sais Qui ?

-Bien sûr ! L'autre barge qui a voulut le pouvoir sur tout le monde des sorciers ? Je souffle un peu agacée que Ben me pense aussi inculte.

-Et bien, tu dois savoir aussi que le jeune Harry Potter l'a envoyé six pieds sous terre en retournant son sortilège de mort sur lui.

-Oui mais je ne vois pas en quoi Black et nos détraqueurs viennent faire là-dedans !

-J'y arrive ! Il réplique en me mettant une petite tape impatiente sur la tête. La maison des Potter était protégée par une forte protection magique et pour cela la famille avait un détenteur du secret de l'emplacement de celle-ci. Sirius Black !

Je m'appuie contre ma chaise en fronçant des sourcils avant de demander :

-Donc si je comprends bien, Black a vendu la mèche au grand barge qui a donc put se pointer chez les Potter et faire un massacre ?

-Oui c'est bien ça. Soupire Ben sous mon peu de considération devant Vous Savez Qui. Et le fils Potter, Harry est en ce moment à l'école. Si tu es un peu intelligente et je commence à avoir des doutes. Tu comprendras que Black ne rêve que d'une chose...

-Venger son maître en tuant Harry ! C'est bon je suis pas débile ! Je coupe fortement agacée par l'humeur de mon titulaire.

Pour la peine j'avale mon déjeuner en silence sous les taquineries de Ben qui essaye de me faire passer ma mauvaise humeur. Mais je ne suis pas du matin et si il continue sur cette voie il risque de me mettre de très mauvais poil et je vais devoir utiliser mon patronus toute la journée. Et je vous assure que c'est épuisant !

0oo00oo0

tandis que je fais la vaisselle, Ben vient se planter à côté de moi. Je le dévisage en haussant un sourcil quand je ne le voit pas se faire couler une tasse de café. Je soupire :

-Oh, Oh... Tu as ta tête des mauvais jours..

-Il faut qu'on parle de Robert. Il coupe un peu sèchement.

-Quoi ? Je m'écrie surprise. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on ne va pas pouvoir l'emmener à Poudlard. Il n'est pas stable et il pourrait aspirer n'importe qui ! Nous devons partir ce soir ! Gérer dix détraqueurs en extérieur va être compliqué mais ça risque d'être suicidaire si Robert en fait parti !

-Alors tu proposes quoi ? Je m'énerve en posant avec violence une assiette propre sur l'égouttoir.

-Le grand moyen. Il souffle.

Je le dévisage avec horreur. Le grand moyen, c'est une façon plus gentille pour dire qu'il va le tuer. Enfin, on ne tue pas un détraqueur puisqu'il n'a pas d'âme mais à l'aide d'un sortilège complexe on peux le renvoyer dans le néant. Et franchement, bien que ces créatures attisent ma curiosité et mais pas forcément une grande sympathie car n'oublions pas qu'ils me boufferaient à la moindre occasion, je ne leurs souhaitent pas ça, à personne.

-C'est hors de question ! Je crie presque.

-Mais pourquoi ? S'exclame Ben sans comprendre.

-Parce que c'est le premier détraqueur qui me résiste un peu et toi tu veux déjà me le tuer ! C'est hors de question ! Robert sera un bon gardien, il lui faut juste un peu de temps !

-Et tu m'expliques comment tu vas faire en une journée ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais !

-Je le garderais avec moi à Poudlard !

Ben part dans un rire nerveux qui n'augure rien de bon avant de s'écrier excédé :

-Et tu m'expliques comment tu vas faire pour expliquer à un détraqueur qu'il doit rester près de toi ?

-MAIS IL EST TOUT LE TEMPS PROCHE DE MOI ! Je crie en montrant la fenêtre du doigt.

Effectivement, Robert se tient à une cinquantaine de mètre de la Cabane en flottant paresseusement, la tête tournée dans notre direction.

Ben semble se calmer d'un coup et demande doucement piqué par la curiosité :

-Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

-Depuis que je m'occupe de lui. Je réponds en allant me poster à la fenêtre à côté de mon mentor.

-Alors ça... Je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement chez ces créatures... il chuchote plus à lui -même qu'à nous.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je demande en posant mes mains sur mes hanches.

Ben me toise avec amusement avant de hausser les épaules et je reprends :

-Tu sais très bien que tous les détraqueurs du parc sont déjà sortis plusieurs fois, il n'y à que Bruno qui va te demande une réelle surveillance. Moi je pourrais veiller sur Robert, il m'écoutera, j'en suis sûre ! S'il te plaît Ben, laisse moi au moins essayer. Si il dérape, tu pourras le renvoyer au néant !

-Et si il aspire quelqu'un ?

-Il n'aspira personnes d'autres que Sirius Black. Je le veillerais jour et nuit ! Tu me connais, tu sais que je suis responsable !

-Ce que je sais. Il dit en posant une de ses mains sur ma hanche. C'est que tu as la fougue d'une jeune dresseuse de 23 ans, dans sa première année de travail ! Nous verrons comment ce passe le vol jusqu'au château. Si il se tient bien durant, c'est qu'il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'il s'adapte. Mais si il aspire quelqu'un, tu sais que le ministère te réservera le même sort !

-Je sais... Je murmure en enlaçant mon mentor. Il ne le fera pas, j'en suis certaine. Je vais aller lui expliquer !

Sur ce je tourne les talons et j'entends à peine Ben chuchoter :

-C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète...

0oo00oo0

-Hé Robert ! ROBERT ! J'appelle en riant mon détraqueur qui se pointe devant moi.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je reprends. Tu vas avoir le droit à ta première sortie ! J'ai bataillé dur pour ne pas que Ben te tue car d'après lui tu es inapte pour notre société mais moi je suis sûre que non ! Tu piges ?

Comme d'habitude Robert reste planté devant moi à flotter sans faire le moindre geste et j'éclate de rire parce que parfois j'ai vraiment l'impression de le déprimer.

-Je me demande qui de nous deux est le détraqueur tu sais ! Bon, comme pour les exercices tu n'as pas montré de réelles aptitudes, il va falloir que je te garde tout le temps avec moi, tu comprends ?

Pas de réaction... Je reprends :

-Parce que je suis certaine que tu peux être un bon détraqueur ! Il te faut juste un peu de temps, c'est tout. Donc tu resteras proche de moi comme ça je t'empêcherais d'aspirer tout le monde et ça t'évitera d'être tué. D'accord ?

Pas de réaction... Je m'éloigne en haussant les épaules et j'espère vraiment que cette fois il a pigé quelque chose. Pourtant, le froid du détraqueur ne me quitte pas. Je fronce les sourcils en me retournant et je vois mon Robert qui me suit comme un petit chien. Un sourire barre mon visage, je fais quelques pas en arrière, un peu hésitant et Robert continue de me suivre. Je crois que si j'étais suicidaire, je me serrais jeter au cou de mon encapuchonné, tellement la joie irradie dans mes veines. Je m'écrie :

-Génial Robert ! T'as pigé ! Viens vite ! On va montrer ça à Ben !

Je m'élance en courant jusqu'à la cabane avec Robert sur les talons...

0oo00oo0

-BEN ! BEN ! Je crie

le dénommé sort de la cabane alerté par mes cris et quand j'arrive essoufflée à sa hauteur, je m'exclame :

-T'as vu, il a compris ! Robert a enfin compris quelque chose ! Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait que je le surveille et depuis il ne me lâche plus les baskets !

-Oui. Répond Ben un peu mitigé. Je sais pas si tu devrais te réjouir on t'inquiéter mais essayons ça.

D'un coup de baguette, il fait apparaître le test « des trois proies » puis il s'adresse à moi.

-Maintenant, qu'il t'écoutes un minimum, essayes !

Je me tourne vers Robert en haussant les épaules et je lui dis :

-Ok Rob' ! Tu dois sentir qui est le meurtrier et les victimes. Tu ne dois en aspirer qu'une seule. Le meurtrier ! Les autres, TU-LES-LAISSES !

Comme d'habitude, il reste planté devant moi avant de se détourner lentement sous la moue septique de Ben. Je regarde le detraqueur humer les proies, la main crispée sur ma baguette tandis que Robert commence à faire son long râle, m'indiquant qu'il est en train d'aspirer une victime.

Pour une fois, il a choisit la bonne d'office mais je crains qu'il ne s'en prenne aux autres une fois sa proie aspirée.

Pourtant, pour la première fois, il renifle les deux victimes avec un air suspicieux avant de se détourner et de revenir vers moi, l'air fière de lui.

Mon cœur se gonfle de joie alors que Ben manque de se décrocher la mâchoire et je m'exclame :

-Bravo Robert ! Tu as été formidable ! Il faudra faire pareil au château, pigé ?

Mon encapuchonné me dévisage et je murmure avec indulgence :

-Ah oui, t'as récompense !

Sur ce, je laisse la tristesse envahir mon cœur et si Robert pouvait danser la gigue je crois qu'il ne s'en serait pas privé. Le froid envahit la moindre parcelle de mon âme et je secoue la tête en reprenant mon souffle :

-Allez, ça suffit comme ça ! _Expecto patronum !_

Un magnifique ours polaire sort de ma baguette et ce place devant moi avec une attitude protectrice. Robert s'éloigne de quelques mètres en continuant de me fixer pendant que la chaleur de mon patronus m'envahit avec délectation.

Finalement, Ben rompt le silence en déclarant avec éloquence :

-Et bien, il est temps de préparer les détraqueurs pour le voyage !

0oo0oo0oo0

-On est loin du château ? Je demande à Ben en enfourchant mon balais.

-Une petite heure de vol. il répond avant de déclarer en amplifiant sa voix : DETRAQUEURS, NOUS ALLONS NOUS RENDRE DANS UN LIEU OU VOUS SEREZ LES GARDIENS. JE VEUX QUE CE VOL CE PASSE SANS INCIDENT. VOUS CONNAISSEZ POUR LA PLUS PART LA MARCHE A SUIVRE. ROBERT, TU IRAS AVEC TA DRESSEUSE. QUAND A TOI, BR...BRUNO, TU RESTERAS PRES DE MOI !

A MON SIGNAL...C'EST PARTI !

Je pousse alors fort avec mon pied pour prendre rapidement de l'altitude en vérifiant que j'ai bien sanglée mon sac au balais. Robert flotte à côté de moi et je m'amuse à faire des vrilles autours de lui. Ben me rappelle à l'ordre et je prends aussitôt une attitude plus sérieuse. Les détraqueurs sont très calmes. Bruno et je souris en repensant à Ben l'appeler pour la première fois ainsi, vole tranquillement à côté de son dresseur tandis que les autres créatures flottent en formation.

Je m'inquiète légèrement quand nous passons au dessus d'habitation mais Robert à l'air de s'en ficher royalement et je me détends au fur et à mesure du vol.

J'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver mes doigts sont gelés à cause de l'air glaciale de l'hiver et je rêve d'un bon bain et d'un feu joyeux qui craque dans l'âtre.

C'est sans m'en apercevoir que nous arrivons à la lisière de Poudlard où les fenêtres du château luisent de mille feux dans la nuit...


	3. Rencontre

**Hop un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous ai dit que cette fic m'éclatait dangereusement ! J'en profite pour faire des réponses groupées =)**

 **Oui je fais des fautes d'orthographes, si vous êtes très pointilleux sur le sujet, ne rester pas là, vous risqueriez de succomber à une attaque xD**

 **Non, je ne prends pas de Beta, le ou la pauvre ne supporterait pas mon rythme de parution hératique au possible =)**

Amatsuki Lon **: ta question m'a fait sourire car j'y répondais dans ce chapitre au même moment. Pour ce qui est de ta petite remarque, je ne la prends pas mal =) dites comme elle est dites, je ne le pourrais pas. Mais pour te répondre, Eolia et Ben sont tout le temps entourés de détraqueurs été comme hiver de jour comme de nuit, autant dire que ça caille xD d'où ma précision;)**

 **0o00o0oo0**

-Je suis gelée ! Je gémis alors que nous atterrissons devant le grand portail en fer forgé.

-Arrête de te plaindre dans une heure tu seras au chaud ! Réplique Ben.

Au moment ou je m'apprête à l'envoyer paître, un grincement me coupe net la parole et je regarde trois personnes sortir par le portail. Un espèce de croûton moisi s'égosille avec un accent anglais si fort que je ne comprends rien. Enfin, je me demande surtout ce qu'il fait dehors avec un serpillière à une heure pareille. Peut-être qu'il est sénile... Je remarque que Ben derrière moi à bien du mal à garder son sérieux et je me détourne pour pouffer discrètement. Mes yeux tombent ensuite sur un vieux barbu avec des lunettes en forme de demie-lune. Je crois qu'il s'agît d'Albus Dumbledore, du moins sa tête ressemble à celle des rares cartes de chocogrenouille qui se trouvent à la Cabane.

J'observe ensuite le dernier homme, il est grand et très pâle, j'ai peur que la présence d'autant de détraqueurs l'affectent beaucoup. Son nez a une courbe étrangement crochue et je devine ses yeux noirs si ils n'étaient pas aussi fuyants.

Tout à coup, Robert pète littéralement les plombs en s'approchant dangereusement du sombre individu. L'homme se retrouve plaqué contre la grille du portail et je le vois fouiller sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette. Je me précipite entre l'homme devenu livide et mon encapuchonné et je dis d'une voix rassurante en souriant :

-Restez calme Monsieur, ne laissez pas la peur et le désespoir vous envahir. Vous lui donneriez toutes les armes pour qu'il puisse vous aspirer.

-Robert ! J'ordonne en revenant à mon détraqueur. Tu m'as promis de te tenir sage et de ne manger personne ! Alors maintenant tu vas reculer et prendre ta place ! Est-ce clair !

Robert s'éloigne paresseusement après m'avoir comme à son habitude observé un long moment. Ben m'attrape par le col de mon corset en cuir avant de siffler :

-Je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée de le prendre ! Regarde à peine deux secondes prés des humains et il fait déjà des siennes !

-Bien sûr que non ! Je réponds avec humeur. Et je peux te prouver qu'il n'aspira personne !

-VOUS ! Je crie en désignant le cinglé à la panosse, venez là !

Je le place le long du portail ainsi que le vieux qui ne proteste pas et Ben. Je dis :

-Robert, tu vas aller voir les trois hommes et tu ne leurs feras pas de mal, ils sont innocents ! C'est bien clair !

Je me tourne ensuite vers les victimes et je déclare :

-Messieurs n'ayez crainte, ceci est une démonstration pour vous prouvez à quel point nous tenons à la qualité de nos dressages. De plus, parmi vous ce trouve Ben, un dresseur avec 10 ans d'expérience. Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux. Très bien, Robert vas-y !

la créature s'approche d'abord de Ben, elle le hume avec dédain avant de se détourner vers la serpillière qui devient blanc, puis jaune avant de tomber dans les pommes. J'entends dans mon dos un ricanement et j'étouffe un sourire en voyant que c'est l'homme en noir qui se marre à la vue du spectacle.

Robert lui à l'air de s'en ficher royalement puisqu'il hume maintenant le vieux à barbe avant de revenir vers moi fier comme un paon.

0o0oo0o0

Une fois le concierge, je l'ai appris le temps qu'il se réveille, soit revenu à lui. Dumbledore s'exclame :

-Effectivement vos détraqueurs sont remarquables. Vous les posterez aux frontières de la barrière magique du château de manière circulaire. Ainsi ils pourront tout surveiller et garder les passages secrets de Poudlard.

Nous vous logerons dans l'école, j'ai vu ce point avec le ministre de la magie. Normalement vous auriez du prendre quartier dans une auberge mais comme vous le savez, la profession de dresseurs de Détraqueurs est malheureusement mal vu par énormément de personnes. Les deux auberges ayant refusées de vous héberger. L'école vous offre son hospitalité.

-Merci à vous c'est très aimable. Répond poliment Ben. Je pense que nous allons allez donner les ordres aux détraqueurs et ensuite nous pourrons nous installer.

-Oh oui bien sûr ! S'écrie joyeusement le barbu. Rusard va vous attendre au portail.

Vu la tête de l'autre déluré du ménage, ça n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter. Je ris sous ma cape avant de saluer les deux professeurs et d'enfourcher mon balais à la suite de Ben.

0oo0oo0o0

-Tu crois que je vais pouvoir laisser Robert tout seul ? Je crie à Ben le vent sifflant dans mes oreilles.

-Vu ses progrès étonnants, je pense que le laisser seul la nuit ne posera pas de problème de toute façon personne ne traîne dehors à ses heures.

A part les meurtriers..Je pense silencieusement..

Une fois tout les détraqueurs postés, je m'occupe de Robert pendant que Ben se charge de Bruno. Je lui explique :

-Hé Robert, tu vas rester là ok ? Tu dois surveiller ce périmètre et surtout, surtout tu ne manges personnes ! À part, Sirius Black, bien entendu ! Moi, je reviendrais te voir demain matin, ça marche ?

L'encapuchonné tourne lentement sa tête vers moi et reste planté à flotter paresseusement. Je hausse les épaules en m'éloignant avec mon balais et je constate avec soulagement qu'il n'essaye pas de me suivre mais qu'il se contente sagement d'observer le décor.

Ensuite, nous volons avec hâte jusqu'au grand portail pour pouvoir nous mettre au chaud. Travailler l'été avec des détraqueurs est déjà compliqué car bien que presque immunisé contre leurs pouvoirs nous sentons tout de même leur froid mordant. Et combiné avec le gel de l'hiver c'est tout juste tenable !

Rusard nous attend un peu inquiet au portail, il n'arrête pas de ruminer et de jeter des petits coups d'œils vers le ciel. Il marmonne :

-Suivez moi. Nous allons nous rendre à la grande salle pour le repas, ensuite vous pourrez aller à vos appartements. Je me charge de vos bagages.

Je hausse les épaules en souriant en m'empressant de lui emboîter le pas ne résistant pas plus longtemps à l'appel de la chaleur. Je sursaute néanmoins quand la lourde grille se referme dans un claquement presque sinistre.

0o00o0

Mon regard de prédateur sur le morceau de bœuf dans mon assiette en dit long sur le régime que nous suivons à la cabane et mon état de faim avancé. Pour vous résumé la situation, le Barbu nous a présenté en deux temps, trois mouvements. Nous mangeons à la table des professeurs, la grande classe ! Et Ben est en grande conversation avec Macgo-quelque chose, son ancienne directrice de maison.

Moi, je me contente d'engloutir une quantité astronomique de nourriture ! Vous n'avez pas idées à quel point les détraqueurs nous vident de nos forces physiques et mentales, bien que nous ne laissons rien paraître.

Mon voisin, l'homme au nez crochu me regarde avec une certaine curiosité mêlé de dégoût et je souris de plus belle avant de lui demander :

-ça va mieux ?

Il me dévisage comme si j'avais une paire de cornes au milieu du front avant de ce décider à répondre d'une voix aussi froide que le baiser de Robert :

-Beaucoup.

-Et vous vous appelez comment ?

-Severus Snape, professeur de potions. Il souffle.

J'acquiesce silencieusement avant de me resservir de la purée. Il demande, ce qui m'étonne :

-Et vous ?

-Eolia ! Je lui souris.

-Fille du vent... Il murmure à peine en détournant le regard.

Je ris doucement avant de rependre :

-Oui, mes parents sont des sangs-purs français et dans ce pays, ils ont un penchant pour les sonorités Grecques !

-Et comment en êtes-vous arrivée pour devenir dresseuse de détraqueurs ?

-Aucunes idées ! Je dis en buvant un verre de jus de citrouille. J'ai toujours été attirée par ces créatures. On les jugent sans les connaître réellement. Même Ben qui travaille depuis 10 ans avec et surprit tous les jours. La mort fait partie de la vie, c'est ainsi mais beaucoup trop de personnes rejettent cette idée. Comme si juste l'envisager pourrait les tuer.

Severus me toise un instant avec un regard très troublant qui me déstabilise un peu et il murmure en pleine réflexion :

-Et quand la vie s'éprend de la mort, n'est-ce pas dangereux ?

Avant de se lever et de partir sans un regard...


	4. Poudlard

**Nouveau chapitre =)**

 **Il arrive avec un peu de retard ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster hier car j'étais de marché de Noël. Mes pauvres petits pieds gelés peuvent en témoigner xD !**

 **Pour la peine, il est un peu plus long que les autres. Au moins ça pour me pardonner =)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant vous faire sourire ! Car vous, vous me faite mourir de rire avec vos reviews complètement barrées !**

 **0o00o0**

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Dit la directrice de la maison de Ben avec un air pincé.

Le repas c'est bien terminé et j'avoue avoir envie d'un bon bain ainsi qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je m'empresse de suivre la femme qui avance rapidement pour son âge. Lors de la marche jusqu'à nos appartements, je me perds dans la contemplation du château et je suis soufflée. Tous ces escaliers qui bougent sans raisons et les élèves n'ont même pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Je ris de voir les tableaux ce chamailler à propos d'une vieille guerre. Mais surtout, ce qui restera pour moi le plus merveilleux souvenir de Poudlard est le plafond magique de la grande salle.

La directrice s'arrête devant une peinture représentant un lion combattant un serpent et Ben éclate de rire sans que j'en comprenne la raison. La femme explique :

-Vos quartiers ce trouvent derrière ce tableau. Pour entrer il vous suffit simplement d'arracher le crochet du serpent, comme ceci !

Elle empoigne alors le crochet de l'énorme serpent noir avant de tirer un grand coup sec vers le bas. Le reptile tourne doucement sa tête vers la directrice, sa langue fourchue s'agitant quelques instants. Puis il glisse au fond du tableau pendant que le lion s'incline en nous dévoilant le passage.

Nous pénétrons dans une grande pièce circulaire décoré avec sobriété. Un feu craque avec délice dans la cheminée et je résiste à grandes peines de ne pas me précipiter dessus. Finalement, la disposition de la pièce ressemble fortement à celle de la cabane. Un vieux canapé confortable est placé devant l'âtre et derrière il y a un petit coin cuisine. La professeur désigne les deux portes de droites en disant un peu gênée :

-Voilà vos chambres, nous vous en avons prévus une chacune mais peut-être que... Que...

Je m'amuse beaucoup à la voir rougir en cherchant ses mots avant que Ben ne la stoppe avec son ton confiant et protecteur :

-Nous ne sommes pas ensemble professeur, je ne suis que son mentor. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos attentions et je suppose que la porte de gauche est la salle de bain.

La vieille femme hoche vivement la tête avec son éternel air pincé avant de nous saluer et de nous souhaiter la bonne nuit.

Une fois qu'elle est partie, je me laisse tomber sur le canapé en soupirant et Ben fait de même.

-Alors ? Il demande.

Je tourne la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire avant de répondre :

-Alors je pense que tu as eu beaucoup de chance d'étudier à Poudlard ! C'est tellement... Chaleureux !

-Ah oui ! Il rit. J'en avais presque oublié sa saveur. Je suis bien content de loger au château plutôt que dans une auberge de Prés-Au-Lard.

Comme je le regarde sans comprendre, il m'explique :

-C'est le village qui borde le château.

-Ah ! Je fais en approchant mes mains du feu. J'espère que Robert va bien ce tenir cette nuit.

-Oui, il n'y a pas de raison. Il ne cesse de m'épater ton Robert !

Je ricane fièrement en évitant de justesse le coussin que m'envoie Ben et je demande plus sérieusement :

-Du coup, la Dame c'était ta directrice de maison ?

-Oui, le professeur Macgonagall de la maison Gryffondor. C'est une chouette femme. Il répond un peu studieux. Et toi, tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec Snape !

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de m'exclamer :

-Ah oui ! Le professeur de Potions ! Le pauvre, j'ai cru que Robert allait le bouffer !

-ça ne m'aurait pas étonné ! Grommelle mon mentor.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je demande en me tournant vers lui, ma curiosité piquée.

-Déjà, c'est le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Les griffons et les serpents sont ennemis de nature et Snape veille à ce que cette tradition soit respectée ! Certains disent que c'est un ancien mangemort, un servant de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un en qui on peux avoir confiance.

Je suis un peu choquée par l'attitude de Ben qui est normalement doux et égal. Je dis un peu mitigée :

-D'accord, je ne savais pas. J'ai plus cru à quelqu'un de terne et de triste. Mais je te fais confiance et je me méfierais.

Mon mentor m'adresse un sourire indulgent avant de s'étirer comme un chat repus en se calant mieux dans le vieux divan. J'en profite pour me recroqueviller en posant ma tête sur sa cuisse et je lui demande la voix ensommeillée :

-Raconte-moi une histoire de détracteur.

Ben pousse son fameux rire profond et rauque qui vibre étrangement sous mon oreille et il commence un récit épique en glissant un plaid sur mes épaules. Je l'écoute, les yeux brûlant de fatigue et finalement, je n'ai pas entendu la fin de l'histoire...

0o00o0

pour la première depuis une très, très longue année je me réveille avec une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être. Pour la peine, je pousse un gémissement et Ben s'esclaffe derrière moi :

-Toi aussi ?

J'ouvre un œil et un sourire ce peins sur mon visage alors que je le voit après la cuisinière en train de se préparer un café.

-Déjà ? Je demande espiègle.

Le sort de Ben me fait tomber du canapé et j'éclate de rire en lui envoyant un coussin en pleine figure. Redevenant plus sérieuse, je questionne :

-Je me suis endormie sur le canapé hier ?

-Oui. Il réponds alors que la bouilloire chante. J'ai cru ne jamais arriver à m'extirper de sous ton corps !

-ça va dit que je suis grosse aussi !

-Maintenant que tu le dis... Non ! Non ! Tiens prend ça ! Il s'écrie en me tendant une tasse de café fumant alors que je le menaçais de ma baguette.

Je le dévisage tranquillement avec un petit sourire farceur, le nez dans la fumé de ma tasse. J'aime beaucoup ses cheveux blonds cendrés tout le temps en bataille. J'espère secrètement qu'il ne les coupera pas ou qu'il les laissera pousser. Pour l'instant, ils lui arrivent juste au dessus des oreilles. 7 petits centimètres. 7 petits centimètres parfait !

Et je vous vois venir ! Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Ben. Mais il faut bien avouer qu'avec son 1m85, sa musculature de rêve et la cicatrice qui lui barre la joue, il est à tomber !

Mais je commence à me demander si il n'est pas gay. Plus d'un an que je le côtoie et que l'on vis ensemble et il n'a jamais ramené de fille à la cabane. Enfin fille ou homme, malheureusement les dresseurs de détraqueurs sont souvent célibataires toutes leurs saintes vies !

J'ai eu aussi quelques aventures mais jamais rien de sérieux. Bizarrement, quand j'avouais ma profession, les hommes fuyaient tous en courant.

J' Étouffe un ricanement quand je repense à la tête de James, un de mes ex quand je lui avais dis que je dressais des détraqueurs. Il était devenu blanc comme un linge, si bien que j'avais cru qu'un encapuchonné se baladait par ici.

Je secoue légèrement la tête pour me sortir de mes pensées et je demande à Ben :

-C'est quelle heure ? J'ai hâte d'aller voir Robert !

-6 heures. Le déjeuner à Poudlard est à 8h00. Ça nous laisse le temps d'aller voir les détraqueurs avant. Le professeur Macgonagall m'a expliqué que nous n'avions plus besoin d'un membre du château pour rentrer et sortir par le portail. Dumbledore a fait... En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a fait mais nous serons tranquille au niveau de l'accès.

Pour la peine, je lui tire un regard éloquent et moqueur avant de sauter dans ma tenue de dresseuse. C'est un dire un pantalon et une chemise en cuir moulant fourré pour résister aux froids des créatures.

0o0o0

-éh ! Robert ! Je crie en direction de mon détraqueur.

Celui-ci se pointe avec lenteur et j'éclate de rire parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression de le déprimer.

-ça va ? Tu as été sage on dirait ! Je savais qu'on pouvait te faire confiance ! Tu fais un bon gardien et je suis fière de toi, tu sais ! Oh et puis j'ai découvert l'intérieur du château ! C'est magnifique ! Je suis sûre que même toi qui n'a pas d'âme et pas d'émotions tu serais sous le charme. Et les repas... Ils sont vraiment délicieux, tu sais ! Peut-être pas aussi bon qu'une âme pour toi, enfin si une âme à un goût...

-Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi tu lui parles comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si il allait te répondre !

Je me retourne en sursautant légèrement sur mon balais avant de sourire :

-T'es bête Ben ! Tu as faillit me faire tomber, je ne t'avais pas entendu revenir ! Bruno s'est bien comporté ?

-Ouais, il a fait tout ce qu'on attend de lui ! Et Robert ?

-Bah comme tu vois ! Parfait ! Et je suis sûre qu'un jour Robert me parlera !

Je remarque mon mentor secouer la tête avec dépit pendant que mon détraqueur reste à flotter en me regardant sans me voir.

0o0oo0o0

Je crois que je vais défaillir de bonheur ! L'omelette chaude qui glisse dans mon ventre est tout simplement un pur délice, c'est de la torture ! Je soupire de bien-être sous les yeux amusés de Ben, qui n'en pense pas moins !

Une voix grave me sort de la contemplation de mon bol de café, et je regarde très surprise la personne qui vient de me saluer. Je murmure un peu sèchement :

-Tiens, il parle...

-Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Demande Snape en s'installant.

-Que vous n'êtes pas spécialement bavard et aimable ! Je grogne en me beurrant une tartine.

Le professeur me dévisage quelques instants dans le vide, si bien que j'ai l'impression d'avoir Robert en face de moi et cette pensée me fait éclater de rire. Le maître des potions décontenancé siffle :

-On peux savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ! Tout le monde nous regarde !

-Et alors ? Je demande hilare avant de reprendre mon sérieux. Désolé, une anecdote de mon détraqueur mais ça serait trop long a expliqué.

-Alors venez prendre le thé dans mes appartements cette après-midi.

Je manque de recracher ma tartine et je le dévisage comme si il avait un dragon sur la tête avant de demander avec méfiance :

-Est-ce un rendez-vous ?

-Oui. Il déclare sans autre forme de procès. Je ne suis peut-être pas … Aimable. Mais la politesse est chez moi un fondamental très important. Et je souhaiterais en apprendre plus sur les détraqueurs. Je dois avouer qu'elles attisent ma curiosité.

-Et bien professeur. Je dis avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Auriez-vous un penchant pour les ténèbres ?

Il se tourne lentement vers moi avant de lâcher avec mépris :

-Peut-être bien !


	5. Rendez-vous et thé

**Voilàààà la suiiiite xD désolé du retard ma jument a eu des soucis de santé ce qui a bien ralentis mon écriture !**

 **Alors merci pour vos reviews vous êtes au top ! Et bienvenue aux nouveaux ! J'espère vous voir longtemps.**

 **Petite réponse à ma chère** **Amatsuki Lon** **pour tes deux questions tu trouveras réponse ici (très Yoda là xD )**

 **Mon cher Bernard L'hermite : tu vas retrouver ton Sev un long moment dans ce chapitre et un autre que tu aimes bien aussi;)**

 **les mentions en italique indiquent que Eolia parle en français =)**

0o0o0o

A 14h30, je me pointe au bureau de Snape, sauf que je ne sais pas où s'est. Et attraper un élève s'avère plus compliqué que je ne le pensais puisqu'ils me fuient comme la peste.

Finalement, je tombe sur un fantôme qui se fait un joie de m'y conduire. Il est marrant ce macabé, il chante à tue-tête en traversant les murs puis en réapparaissant d'un coup devant ma trogne en me laissant pliée de rire.

Au bout de cinq minutes, après avoir descendu de nombreux escaliers, le fantôme me plante devant une porte en me disant :

-Voilà, c'est ici !

Je m'apprête à le remercier quand il me renverse un seau d'eau gelé sur la tête et je pousse un hurlement qui glacerais le sang de Robert. Je bafouille rouge de colère :

-Espèce de...De...

Quand soudain, la porte du bureau de Snape s'ouvre d'un seul coup laissant apparaître l'homme furieux qui me regarde de la tête au pied sans un mot avant de hurler à son tour :

-Pevees ! Espèce de sale esprit frappeur ! File d'ici où j'appelle le Baron !

Le petit homme s'en va en tirant la langue et en faisant des cabrioles dans les airs. Snape se retourne vers moi avant de dire calmement :

-Excusez notre esprit frappeur et ses pitreries douteuses.

-Oh, il était pourtant charmant quand je lui ai demandé mon chemin.

Snape semble tomber des nus avant de lâcher sarcastiquement :

-Vous n'avez pas d'esprits frappeurs en France ? Ou bien vous êtes incapable d'en reconnaître un ?

Je manque de m'étouffer avec l'eau qui coule le long de mes cheveux et je réponds sur le même ton :

-Et vous qui êtes le roi de la politesse vous me laissez entrer ? Ou vous attendez que je meurs de froid ?

Je remarque qu'il se force pour ne pas sourire avant de s'écarter sèchement pour me laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. J'essaye en vain de me sécher à l'aide de ma baguette mais cause perdue. Le professeur dit :

-N'essayez pas. Il est impossible de réparer par magie les blagues de Pevees.

-Pourquoi vous ne le viré pas ? Je demande en me rapprochant du feu.

-Parce qu'on ne déloge pas un esprit frappeur aussi facilement.

-Ah. Je m'exclame en grelottant.

L'homme s'agite avec énervement et je le regarde faire avec surprise. Il me tend des habits secs en pointant une porte du doigt et s'écrie :

-Allez vous changer dans la salle de bain ! Je croyais que vous étiez habituée au froid des détraqueurs ?

-Ils sont froids mais pas trempés ! Je souffle avec agacement en lui arrachant les vêtements des mains.

J essaye de me calmer vainement enfermer dans la salle de bain ! Ce type arrive à me faire sortir de mes gonds en moins de deux secondes ! Franchement, même Robert ne peut pas prétendre à un tel exploit !

Je frissonne en secouant ma tête un peu lourde dans l'humidité de la pièce et je me change en respirant l'odeur légèrement sucrée et subtilement épicée des vêtements de Snape.

Je sors un peu plus calme qu'il y a dix minutes et je dis poliment :

-Merci de m'avoir prêter des affaires propres et chaudes.

Le professeur hoche doucement la tête avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir sur une chaise proche de la cheminée et de m'offrir une tasse de thé. Je souris en repensant à notre altercation sur le sujet et Severus en profite pour demander en s'installant en face de moi :

-Êtes-vous toujours d'aussi bonne humeur et souriante ?

-Oui. Je m'exclame un peu surprise par la question. Vous imaginez si j'étais triste ou mélancolique, je ne résisterais pas deux secondes face aux détraqueurs.

-Alors on vous apprends à ignorer vos émotions... Sombres, si je puis dire ?

-Non. Je réponds en buvant une gorgée du breuvage. Délicieux votre thé ! Mais pour revenir aux émotions, je crois surtout que la joie de vivre des dresseurs est naturelle. Si la personne ne l'a pas, elle sera trop vite épuisée mentalement. La joie doit être sans cesse présente pour alimenter nos corps en continue sans cesser.

Cependant, nous ne sommes pas non plus des êtres niais et tout le temps souriants. Parfois, nous devons être fermes et autoritaires mais toujours avec une juste mesure.

Je remarque que Snape me regarde avec intérêt et je rougis en plongeant mon nez dans ma tasse, un peu troublée.

-C'est très instructif. Il souffle froidement. Vous êtes de quelle division ?

-Angleterre du Nord. Mais pourquoi cette question ? Je demande curieuse et cela me permet de reprendre contenance.

-Normalement, cela devait être la division d'Écosse Sud mais nous avons eu des ennuis avec leur détraqueurs alors le directeur n'a pas souhaité leurs présences.

-Oh l'Écosse... Je dis un peu moqueuse. Vous avez eu quel genre d'ennuis ?

-Vous ne vous aimez pas beaucoup ? Demande Snape ayant remarqué mon ton. Un de leur détraqueur a faillit aspirer sans raisons valables un de nos élèves. Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé le moins du monde mais nous ne pouvions prendre le risque que cela ce reproduise.

J'acquiesce silencieusement en pensant à Robert. Si Snape savait que mon détraqueur est à peine dressé, il risquerait d'avoir une attaque.

Repensant à ses paroles, je demande avec une moue moqueuse :

-Quel est donc le pauvre élève qui s'est attiré vos foudres au point que vous le voudriez mort ?

-Potter... Il chuchote avec mépris

-L'enfant qui vous a sauvé du grand barge ? Je le questionne un peu candide.

Le professeur manque de recracher sa gorgée de thé et il me regarde comme si j'avais dis une absurdité.

-Oser parler du seigneur des ténèbres comme un pauvre fou sortit de l'asile, il faut être totalement inconsciente ! S'énerve un peu l'homme.

-Et bien quoi ? Je m'écrie. C'est bien ce qu'il était finalement ! Un pauvre taré qui pensait avoir le monde à sa botte ! Pardonnez moi _Monsieur !_ Mais en France, nous n'avons pas vu la guerre du même œil que vous !

Sur ces paroles je m'en vais en claquant la porte hors de moi. J'en ai assez que l'on me prenne pour une inculte ! Je m'apprête à mettre un coup de pied bien mérité au mur quand j'aperçois une Louisette glisser le long de la paroi. Visiblement mal en point...

0o0o0o0

Je me précipite sur ce qu'il me semble être un homme d'une bonne taille en m'exclamant :

-Monsieur ? Monsieur ? Ça va ? Vous m'entendez ?

Penchée sur lui, c'est effectivement un adulte d'une quarantaine d'année, qui a l'air épuisé et fort malade. Je le secoue un peu violemment pour le faire réagir mais sa tête roule sur ses épaules, l'exposant à la lumière. Il est roux, je souris à cette vision, un vrai britannique ! Mais son visage exprime un telle souffrance que j'ai de la peine pour lui. Je remarque également qu'il est balafré de cicatrices et je fronce les sourcils, un peu perdue.

Comme il ne réagit toujours pas, je décide de passer à la manière forte. C'est à dire lui mettre une bonne claque sur la joue.

Ce faisant j'obtiens un gémissement et les yeux de l'homme papillonnent avant de ce stabiliser et de ce poser sur moi.

Je dis posément :

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? Le mal de tête ça sera sûrement de ma faute. Avez-vous la force de vous lever ?

-Oui. Il souffle faiblement.

Je l'aide avec beaucoup de peine à se redresser et il se tient en appui sur le mur en tremblant violemment . Je demande :

-où dois-je vous amener, à l'infirmerie ?

L'individu fait signe que non et il murmure :

-Mes appartements sont à deux pas. Aidez moi juste à les rejoindre.

-Très bien. Allons-y. Je réplique, déterminée.

Le trajet fut épuisant, bien que court. Mais j'ai dus porter le roux tout le long et bien que physiquement je ne m'en sorte pas trop mal, il faut dire qu'il pèse son poids le bougre ! Arrivés devant une porte en bois sombre que je pousse péniblement, nous pénétrons dans la pièce qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir vu la lumière depuis un moment.

Je me décharge de mon fardeau en le faisant rouler sur le lit, avant de lui attraper les pieds et de le couvrir. Une fois fait, je saisie un linge que je trempe dans l'eau pour laver le visage de l'homme dégoulinant de sueur.

Je déclare :

-Voilà, reposez-vous maintenant. Est-ce que vous souhaitez que je prévienne quelqu'un ?

-Non. Il gémit. Merci de votre aide, je vais simplement me reposer un moment.

Je hoche la tête silencieusement en me dirigeant vers la sortie mais je demande avant de partir :

-Une dernière question ? À qui ai-je eu l'honneur ?

-Au professeur Lupin. Il souffle. Et moi ?

-A une dresseuse de détraqueurs ! Je réponds avec un grand sourire avant de fermer la porte pour laisser l'homme ce rétablir.


	6. Brûlure

**New chapter ! Très english ce matin moi xD je suis surtout très inspirée ! Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, vous êtes top de chez top (voui voui) !**

 **Comme d'habitude les mots écris en italiques (hors sorts) sont prononcés en français par notre petite éolia et peut être par d'autres perso par la suite Quoi de plus sexy qu'un anglais qui parle français, je vous le demande xD**

 **Allez, je vous laisse lire on se retrouve après !**

 **0O0O0O**

Je me dirige rapidement vers le portail du château pour aller rendre visite à Robert. L'après-midi est déjà bien avancée et je ne souhaite pas être prise par la nuit au milieu des détraqueurs. Le noir est leur domaine et ils sont bien plus difficiles à contrôler.

Sur la route, je pense avec un demi-sourire que les missions sont assez reposantes comparé à notre travail à la maison. Finalement, nous n'avons pas grand chose à faire à part une visite quotidienne.

J'enfourche mon balai et je lâche un gémissement de frustration. Dans ma hâte j'ai oublié de me changer et ce n'est pas une chemise et un pantalon en coton qui vont me tenir à l'abri du froid des créatures. De toute manière, autant le prendre avec fatalité, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller troquer mes habits et je veux vraiment voir Robert. Conscience professionnelle !

-Salut Rob' ! Je m'exclame en grelottant.

Le détraqueur tourne sa tête vers moi et je souris :

-Ouais, tu n'as pas l'habitude de me voir comme ça hein ? Tu as cru que j'étais le professeur ou est-ce parce que je me caille sévère ?

Pas de réponse, mais il s'approche un peu. Je reprends :

-ça va ? Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ? Ça doit te changer de la maison et des exercices. Je t'avoue que ça me manque un peu.

Robert continue de se rapprocher en flottant paresseusement comme à son habitude et je fronce les sourcils, septique :

-Dis, je trouve que tu es un peu trop proche !

Avant même que je puisse esquisser un geste, Robert tend sa longue main squelettique et m'effleure le bras. Mais yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur avant d'être terrassés par une douleur intense et je tombe de mon balai en hurlant à la mort...

lors de ma chute mon visage ce fait violemment égratigner par les branches des arbres qui heureusement ralentisse mon corps. Je ne sens même pas l'impact tant mon bras me fait mal. J'halète étendue sur le sol gelé, je crois que je vais mourir et Robert m'arrive dessus lentement, inexorablement. J'articule difficilement en sortant ma baguette de ma poche :

- _Expetro Patronum !_

Mon ours polaire sort en rugissant faisant ainsi fuir le détraqueur à une centaine de mètre. Un râle rauque franchi la barrière de mes lèvres alors que j'essaye de me redresser mais je retombe mollement dans les feuilles, trop faible et souffrante. En délirant à moitié, je repense à mon premier cours sur le dressage des détraqueurs...

0o0o0o0

 _ **Le professeur venait de rentrer en classe et j'étais au premier rang. Pas que j'étais studieuse mais à cette époque mon anglais était vraiment mauvais. Il fallait que je sois proche de la personne pour comprendre un minimum de chose.**_

 _ **Une fois que le professeur c'était présenté, il avait commencé son cours en nous expliquant les fondamentaux d'un dressage :**_

 _ **-Vous devez apprendre aux détraqueurs la première et essentiel loi. Il ne doit pas vous toucher, jamais. Au fur et à mesure des générations de dressage de détraqueurs, les créatures se sont transmis ce savoir. Aujourd'hui un détraqueur sait presque d'instinct qu'il ne doit pas vous toucher. Cependant, un rappel et quelques exercices doivent être mis en pratique pour être ainsi validés.**_

 _ **Si jamais il vous arrive de subir le contact physique d'un détraqueur et croyez-moi, je ne vous le souhaite pas! Vous allez être terrassés par une intense douleur. Comme vous le savez ses créatures glacent tout ce qu'ils se trouvent en nous. Un touché vous infligera une atroce brûlure à froid. C'est pourquoi, jamais un détraqueur ne doit vous approcher de trop prés ! Jamais !**_

 _ **0o0o0o0**_

j'ouvre difficilement les yeux en reprenant mon souffle de manière erratique. Mon patronus tourne encore autour de moi et j'essaye de me focaliser sur sa lumière argentée pour ne pas retomber dans les pommes. Il danse flou dans la pénombre des grands arbres et mon esprit embrumé à bien du mal à ce concentrer.

La nuit est presque tombée et je sens mon ours s'affaiblir, il faut vite que je rentre au château. Surtout, que cette foret ne m'inspire aucunes confiances.

Je me relève péniblement en m'accrochant aux branches des arbres, de la salive perlant aux commissures de mes lèvres tant je sers les dents sous l'immense souffrance qui parcoure mon bras.

J'avance péniblement en gardant les yeux fixés sur les lumières chaleureuses du château et enfin, je franchis la barrière de Poudlard qui se referme sur mon passage.

Je ne veux pas allez voir Ben, il va me tuer et tuer Robert pour ce qu'il a osé faire. La panique enfle dans ma poitrine quand la grande et impressionnant horloge sonne les 18h30. Les cours doivent être finis depuis longtemps. Je me dirige presque inconsciemment le corps parcouru de frisson vers une porte sombre.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je déglutis difficilement en me laissant glisser le long du bois et trop faible j'émets quelques coups en frappant la porte avec l'arrière de mon crâne.

La porte s'ouvre presque aussitôt dans la seconde manquant de me renverser si je ne m'étais pas rattraper à l'angle du mur et je gémis à l'adresse du professeur Snape :

-Aidez-moi..

avant de relever la manche de la chemise que m'a prêter le maître des potions dévoilant ainsi une brûlure noir qui ne cesse de s'étendre de mon épaule jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Je me souviens à peine de Snape se précipitant sur moi, mon esprit enfin rassuré, j'ai lâché prise. Me laissant aller avec une délectation étonnante dans les ténèbres, là ou la souffrance ne viendrait pas me chercher...

0o0o0o0

j'ose à peine revenir à la surface, j'ai peur que la douleur soit encore présente. Mais pourtant, en osant bouger le bout de mes doigts, une douce chaleur se répand dans mon corps. J'ouvre un œil et j'aperçois un feu qui craque gaiement dans la cheminée. Je me redresse avec précaution du canapé sur lequel on m'a installé et la couverture glisse sur mes genoux. Je remarque qu'un bandage sur mon bras touché a été mis de manière professionnel et avec soins. Une voix grave me sort de ma contemplation :

-Vous avez subit le touché d'un détraqueur, je suppose ?

Je hoche la tête silencieusement, en dévisageant Severus Snape avec une curiosité mélangée de crainte. Je demande la voix éraillée :

-Comment avez-vous sut la soigner ? Ce savoir n'est pas donné à tout le monde...

-N'oubliez pas Miss ! Que je suis un maître des potions. Il lâche sarcastiquement. Mais moi, ce qui m'intrigue. C'est comment une dresseuse a put se laisser toucher par un détraqueur ?

-Robert … Je murmure en me laissant retomber dans les oreillers.

-Qui est Robert ? Un autre dresseur ? Demande Snape en s'installant à côté de moi.

-Non ! Je m'écrie en souriant. Robert c'est mon détraqueur. Celui qui vous a flanqué la trouille quand nous sommes arrivés.

-Ah oui. Se souvient le professeur. Mais pourtant, il est dressé ?

J'ose à peine croiser son regard pénétrant. Comment lui expliquer que Robert à un programme bien spécifique. Au lieu de ça, je dis :

-S'il vous plaît, ne dite pas à mon mentor ce qu'il c'est passé !

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que sinon, il tuera Robert ! Je supplie.

-Et alors ? Il demande un peu sèchement . Si ce détraqueur est un danger, il est normal qu'il soit éradiqué !

-Non ! Je m'exclame en m'agenouillant face à Snape sur le canapé. Il n'est ni bon, ni mauvais ! Il n'a pas d'âme ! Le seul moyen de se nourrir pour lui et d'en aspirer une! Tout comme un loup doit manger un chevreuil par exemple ! Et ça ne choque personne ! C'est la chaîne alimentaire et les détraqueurs en font partis ! Et puis, Robert, je l'aime bien ! Je sais que je ne doit pas l'humaniser mais c'est un cas à part. Je suis sûre qu'il est voué à autre chose que la mort ! Ne dites rien ! S'il vous plaît !

Au lieu de répondre, Snape bafouille et rougit violemment. Je le dévisage sans comprendre, il dit très gêné :

-Votre chemise Miss... Elle est ouverte... Et vous ne.. Vous ne portez pas de bas...

Je me regarde alors et effectivement mon vêtement est détaché laissant apparaître subtilement mon sous vêtement et dans mon argumentation vive je n'ai pas remarqué que j'étais en petite culotte. Je dis espiègle :

- _Chéri_ ! Vous n'allez pas être gêné pour si peu ? Si encore j' étais nue... Et il me semble que je suis arrivée avec un pantalon chez vous...

-Les Françaises... Grommelle Snape en reprenant contenance pendant que j'enfile un bas et que je reboutonne la chemise.

Je manque d'éclater de rire devant sa remarque et son attitude. Finalement, je m'accroupis devant lui, pour être à sa hauteur et je lui dis en posant avec délicatesse ma main sur son bras :

-Plus sérieusement, je vous remercie de m'avoir aussi bien soigner. J'ai une dette envers vous et je compte bien la rembourser. Mais je vous en prie, ne dites rien à Ben.

L'homme lève ses yeux sombres sur moi, et je trésaille légèrement en ne fuyant pas son regard. Il chuchote sèchement, sans aucunes émotions dans la voix :

-Partez !

Je retire ma main comme giflée par ses paroles avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de cette étouffante pièce. Je me retourne une dernière fois, les yeux larmoyants d'avoir été éconduite de la sorte, je siffle :

-Et bien Severus, Avez-vous peur que je vous brûle ?

Je n'attends même pas sa réponse, claquant la porte sur la vision de cet homme triste et terne.


	7. Ben

**Salut !**

 **Le petite chapitre du dimanche est là !**

 **Bonne lecture et à tout de suite =)**

0o00o0

Je me déshabille avec précaution dans la chaleur de la salle d'eau. Après avoir été lamentablement virée des appartements de l'autre sombre crétin. C'est à peu près l'adjectif qui qualifie bien le maître des potions en ce moment dans mon esprit. Je me suis dirigée rageusement vers nos quartiers bien décidée à prendre un bon bain pour me détendre ou du moins essayer.

Arrive le moment crucial ou je dois enlever le bandage, je ne veux rien qui puisse me rappeler que Snape m'a soigné ! Cet homme est incompréhensible ! Et je n'arrive pas non plus à comprendre la manière avec laquelle il s'y prend pour me faire sortir de mes gonds si facilement. Et pourtant, quelque chose chez lui m'attire et me force à revenir sur mon jugement, le rendant beaucoup plus doux et tolérant.

Je soupire avant de défaire mon pansement avec appréhension mais aucunes douleurs. Une fois retiré, la brûlure infligée par Robert s'étend de mon épaule jusqu'au coude. Je souffle de soulagement, elle sera facile à dissimuler aux yeux de Ben.

Je savoure l'eau chaude avec délice comparé au froid de ma blessure, c'est le jour et la nuit. Si bien, que je finis par m'endormir...

 **0o00o0**

-mmmmh !

Je grogne en essayant de chasser la mousse qui me chatouille le nez d'un geste mou de mon bras valide.

Je soupire en me grattant l'arrête du nez en m'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'eau brûlante quand celui-ci me regratte à nouveau. J'ouvre un œil excédée et je tombe sur le regard rieur de Ben avec de la mousse plein les doigts penché à deux centimètres de mon visage. Je bondis en feulant :

-Si tu veux me foutre la trouille, tu pourrais t'y prendre autrement !

-La tentation était trop fort ! Répond Ben en riant. Et puis, je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir au repas. Tout va bien ?

-Oui ça va. Je dis en dissimulant mon bras blessé dans la mousse. J'étais claquée et je rêvais depuis quelques jours de ce bain.

Mon mentor me sourit avec indulgence en jouant avec l'eau du bout des doigts avant de ce lever avec un air qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. Et de ce jeter d'un seul coup dans l'eau en face de moi en me noyant à moitié.

-Mais tu es malade ! Je hurle. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Irrépressible envie de t'embêter _**ma chère**_!

-Le français te scie très mal ! Je réplique en essayant de me cacher.

-Oh ça va. Se marre Ben. Tu n'as rien que je n'ai jamais vu !

-Comment je le saurais ? Je siffle. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec une femme, ni un homme !

-Tu... Tu penses que je suis Gay ? Dit l'homme en manquant de s'étouffer.

Je vous assure que le voir dans cet état est hilarant. Ses mèches de cheveux désordonnées retombent sur son front et ses yeux en gouttant légèrement. Ses vêtements flottent paresseusement autours de lui comme un détraqueur et son air de petit garçon surprit en train de faire une bêtise est tout simplement adorable.

-Je sais pas ! Je réponds. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ni avec l'un, ni avec l'autre.

-Toi non plus tu n'as jamais ramenée d'homme à la Cabane. Réplique mollement mon mentor.

-Évidement ! J'éclate de rire. C'est tellement facile de trouver la perle rare et de lui dire « hé salut, à partir de maintenant, nous allons vivre dans une forêt remplie de détraqueurs qui voudront te tuer ! ». sérieusement !

-Et c'est pareil pour moi avec une fille ! S'exclame Ben en m'envoyant de l'eau sur le visage.

-Donc tu n'es pas gay ? Je demande malicieusement.

-Mais non ! Il s'écrie excédé avant de sortir de la baignoire.

Je le regarder sécher ses vêtements en étouffant un ricanement moqueur. Soudain, il se retourne avec un air beaucoup plus sérieux sur le visage et je fronce des sourcils un peu sur mes gardes. Il déclare :

-Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ta brûlure sur le bras. Je ne sais pas qui t'a soigné et crois-moi, je ne veux pas le savoir. Tu viendras me voir après ton bain pour que j'applique une crème spéciale. C'est la dernière fois que ça ce produit. Si Robert te touche encore une seule fois... Tu connais le suite.

Sur ceux, il part de la pièce en prenant soin de la refermer avec délicatesse. Me laissant seule, moi et mes doutes.

0o00o0

je me dirige penaude vers Ben qui est dos à moi, assis sur le canapé. Je me plante devant lui vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur encore un peu humide d'eau. Je bafouille sans trop de succès :

-écoute Ben... Je... Je suis désolée.. J'aurais dut...

-Donnes ! Il me coupe sèchement la parole en regardant à travers moi.

Je lui tends mon bras en me mordillant la lèvre tandis que mon mentor le saisit avec rapidité avant de mettre une crème qui sent bon la myrtille. Il applique ensuite avec plus de soin un pansement et je me sens à deux doigts de fondre en larmes. Une fois la tâche accomplie, il ouvre les bras en murmurant avec douceur :

-Viens...

Je ne me fais pas prier. Je me précipite dans le cercle protecteur et chaud de son étreinte en pleurant cette fois pour de bon. Ben me saisit sous les genoux pour me caler un peu mieux contre lui et je gémis misérable :

-Pardon... J'ai eu si peur ! Je ne savais pas comment te dire.. J'avais peur de ta réaction...

-Chut... Chut.. Ce n'est rien. M'apaise Ben en me berçant. J'ai peur pour toi Eolia. J'ai tellement peur que ce soit ton détraqueur...

je m'arrête de pleurer quelques instants, un peu surprise par ses paroles. Je sais ce qu'il entend par « mon détraqueur ». Nous avons une sorte de légende dans le milieu du dressage. Un dresseur meurt rarement de vieillesse. On dit qu'un jour, le dresseur sent son détraqueur. Celui qui aspira son âme...

-J'ai eu si mal. Je murmure alors que Ben glisse un plaid sur mes jambes

-Je sais. Il répond en dégageant des mèches châtains collées sur ma joue trempée de larmes. J'ai étais touché une fois aussi lors de ma première année de dressage. Je connais la douleur.

-Toi. Je ris nerveusement. C'est pas possible, tu es parfait ! Tu arrives à tout ! Tes détraqueurs sont toujours aux ordres !

-Oui maintenant que j'ai 10 ans d'expérience. Il rigole. Mais avant j'étais un jeune, ambitieux, et trop pressé comme toi.

Je joue un peu distraitement avec les boutons de la chemise de Ben qui soudain me prends le menton et relève ma tête vers la sienne.

Je le dévisage curieusement, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et mon mentor murmure :

-Tu es tellement craquante et vulnérable ainsi...

Avant de s'emparer de ma bouche avec fermeté. Je le repousse doucement et je chuchote en caressant ses lèvres :

-Ben... C'était très agréable mais je ne souhaite pas de relation amoureuse avec toi..

-ça tombe bien, moi non plus ! Il s'exclame.

-Alors ça me va !

Sur ces paroles, j'exerce une légère pression sur sa nuque pour qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau avant de rouler sur le tapis, emportant le plaid sur nos corps en manque d'amour et de chaleur humaine.

0oo00oo0


	8. surprenante requête

**Voilà ! Nouveau chapitre =)**

 **Il y a un nouveau personnage qui devrait vous plaire =) je commence à bien aimer la tournure que prends cette fic =) j'espère que vous aimerez autant =D**

 **on ce retrouve après =)**

 **0o0o0o0**

Je me réveille en m'étirant comme un chat repus avant d'ouvrir les yeux avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Ben est vraiment un amant merveilleux ! Il pourrait rendre n'importe quelles filles accrocs aux délices des jeux de l'amour. D'ailleurs, je pourrais m'y faire prendre si j'étais amoureuse de mon mentor mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Et puis, il n'est pas rare, loin de là d'ailleurs que des dresseurs affiliés au même zone deviennent amants. Cela rompt un peu notre monotonie et rares sont les personnes voulant bien faire leur vie avec un dresseur alors nous n'allons pas cracher sur un peu de chaleur humaine que nous pouvons partager. Nous ne sommes pas fait de bois !

Ben me tire de mes pensées en me chatouillant le dos et je me retourne encore nue, contre lui. Il murmure, les cheveux en bataille :

-Salut...

-Salut... je réponds en enfouissant ma tête dans son épaule.

-Pas de regrets ?

-Aucuns. Je dis en me redressant. Et toi ?

-Non plus. Et puis, l'hiver commence à être bien installé. Je serais ravi de pouvoir le passer au chaud.

-Ben ! Je m'écrie en lui jetant la couverture dessus. Tu es terrible !

Je manque d'éclater de rire devant la tête un peu déconcertée de mon ami avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche brûlante.

0o0o0o0

je me sens un peu perdue toute seule au petit déjeuner ce matin. Ben est parti sans moi voir les détraqueurs. Il a dit qu'une journée ou deux sans que je les approche était nécessaire car ma brûlure dégage une espèce d'odeur qui va les rendre agressifs. Et même si j'aime beaucoup Robert, je n'ai pas envie de prendre ce risque.

Donc me voilà attablée, coincée à côté de Snape ! C'est dingue, à croire que tout le monde a élu d'un commun accord cette place comme la mienne. Du coup, nous nous ignorons superbement. De toute façon je n'ai rien à lui dire. C'est à lui de me présenter des excuses !

-Je tenais à vous remercier pour la dernière fois.

Je manque de lâcher ma tasse de café et je me retourne vers mon second voisin en m'exclamant :

-Professeur Lupin ? C'est bien ça ?

Le roux hoche la tête et je reprends :

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. J'espère que vous vous êtes bien rétablis ?

-Oui et fort heureusement grâce à vous. J'ai dus attraper un virus particulièrement virulent.

-On dirais. Je souris. Voilà pourquoi il faut plus de dresseurs de détraqueurs ! Nous sommes résistants au froid et notre système immunitaire est toujours en alerte ! Nous ne tombons du coup, pratiquement jamais malade ! Remarquez, ça arrange bien le ministère que nous ne déclarions pas trop d'arrêt maladie !

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage pâle du professeur qui rigole discrètement en répliquant :

-Croyez-moi, j'admire votre courage pour affronter ses créatures tout les jours mais je ne suis pas assez suicidaire pour ce métier.

-Oh je vous assure que je préfère mes détraqueurs comparé aux scrouts à pétards ils sont bien plus facile à éduquer ! Je ne comprendrais jamais les dresseurs qui partent élever des bestioles aussi explosives ! Ils sont complètement fêlés !

-fêlé ? Comme un tasse ? Demande curieusement l'homme.

-Oh pardon ! Je réponds hilare. Mon anglais me fait encore un peu défaut. Je veux dire que ces gens sont vraiment fous !

-De toute évidence, vous n'allez pas l'améliorer en nous cassant les oreilles de bon matin.

Je me retourne avec une lenteur millimétrée vers l'homme qui a osé dire ça. Oui, j'ai une voix qui porte et alors ! Je feule :

-Et moi qui croyais que rien ne pouvais vous sortir de votre mutisme !

-Mais je vous en prie ! Lâche sarcastiquement Snape . Continuez d'enrichir les maigres connaissances de notre professeur de Défenses contre les forces du Mal.

-Je vous trouve très insultant pour quelqu'un qui dit être très à cheval sur la politesse. Je réplique en haussant un sourcil.

-Comment osez-vous ? Il s'énerve

-Parce que vous croyez quoi ? Je crie. Que je vais me laisser me faire envoyer paître encore un fois. Vous croyez que j'aime être votre défouloir ? Allez taper dans un arbre et laissez les hommes tranquilles. Au moins, vous ne blesserez personne !

-Je... Je vous ai blessé ? Bafouille légèrement Snape.

-Évidement, idiot ! Je m'exclame excédée avant de sortir de la grande salle.

00o0o00

j'entends une paire de chaussure me rattraper rapidement, je me retourne en soupirant prête à exploser mais je tombe nez à nez avec Lupin. Je souffle :

-Pardonnez-moi, j'ai cru que c'était le professeur Snape et je me sentais difficilement capable de ne pas lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

Je remarque un petit sourire sur le visage de l'homme et je demande :

-Cette perspective vous amuse, pourquoi ?

-Disons que Severus et moi n'avons jamais été en très bons termes. Il dit en m'emboîtant le pas. Pourtant, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il est maladroit, aigri et tourmenté mais il ne souhaitais pas vous blesser je pense.

-Oh c'est facile à dire ça ! Je réplique. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour me faire sortir aussi rapidement de mes gonds alors que même Robert n'y arrive pas ! C'est mon détraqueur.

Il m'énerve ! Soit il parle trop pour rien dire, soit pas assez ! Et pourquoi ? Je ne saurais le dire ! Pourquoi j'ai eu le malheur de le charrier et de le prendre aux mots !

-Vous parlez de qui ? Severus ou Robert ? Demande Lupin.

-Quoi ? Je m'exclame sans comprendre. Mais de Snape ! Je disais juste que Robert c'est mon détraqueur et que je suis calme avec lui alors que c'est compliqué normalement. Et que Snape je n'arrive pas à tenir mon sang froid plus de deux minutes et enfin ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis !

Lupin éclate de rire, je le dévisage comme si il était possédé mais il me rassure en s'essuyant les yeux :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous me fait juste terriblement penser à une ancienne amie. Mon meilleur ami était follement amoureux d'elle et il faisait tout pour la charmer. Elle qui d'habitude était égale et douce devenait en sa présence nerveuse et impatiente.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais la cloche sonne et le professeur s'excuse avant de partir vers sa salle de classe me laissant pleine de doutes et de questionnements.

0o00o0

Je déambule sans trop de raisons dans les couloirs du château, un peu perplexe sur la tournure qu'a prise la discussion avec le professeur Lupin. Quand soudain, je percute quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Quand la chose gémis de douleur, j'en déduis qu'il s'agit bien de quelqu'un. Je me relève en frottant mes vêtements avant de tendre la main vers un garçon d'environ 13 ans au cheveux en bataille, avec des lunettes rondes et une drôle de cicatrice sur le front.

Je dis :

-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ?

-Non ça va. Il répond en ramassant ses livres. J'étais aller à la volière ce matin, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Je connais ça. Je rigole en lui tendant ses parchemins éparpillés. Je suis aussi une vraie tête en l'air.

-Vous êtes une dresseuse de détraqueurs ? Il demande en posant ses yeux verts dans les miens.

-Oui, c'est bien ça.

-Est-ce que je pourrais venir vous voir quand vous aurez le temps ? Il dit un peu gêné.

-Oui, bien sûr. Si tu veux ce soir après le dîner. Si tu as le droit bien entendu. Je réponds un peu troublé par sa requête. Peut-être un futur dresseur en herbe.

-Oui pas de problème ! Il s'exclame avec plus d'entrain avant de décarpir à toute allure.

-Hé ! Je le hèle en me redressant.

Le garçon ce retourne un peu incertain et je lui demande :

-Comme t'appelles-tu ?

Il fronce des sourcils et esquissent quelques pas vers moi avant de se stopper :

-Vous ne le savez pas ?

-Non. Je ris. Je devrais ?

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Ou plus communément le Survivant. Il répond en rougissant.

-Ah. Je hausse les épaules. Excuse-moi Harry, je ne lis pas les journaux ! À ce soir.

Sur ceux, je tourne les talons, en le laissant un peu bête et sûrement lui aussi, perplexe...


	9. Confidences

**Nouveau chapitre avec un poil de retard =)**

 **Pour la peine il est un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère être pardonné avec ça. Une nouvelle créature et quelques révélations vont avoir lieu . J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Donc laissez la ptite review qui fait plaisir =) je plaisante ! XD quoique...**

 **0o000o0**

Quand Ben rentre, je suis dans nos quartiers en train de m'adonner à une de mes passions préférées : la contemplation. De notre fenêtre, nous avons une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du parc du château et de la forêt interdite qui me fais penser à la notre.

-ça va ta brûlure ? Demande Ben. Tu as remis de la crème dessus ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement sans lâcher des yeux la cime des arbres. Ben reprend :

-Les détraqueurs étaient calmes, même Robert. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui a prit.

Je hausse les épaules un peu indifférente. De toute façon, nous n'aurons jamais d'explication sur le comportement parfois déroutant des détraqueurs.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Cette fois je m'arrache de ma rêverie avant de répondre :

-Oui bien sûr. Excuse-moi, j'étais absorbée par le paysage.

-C'est vrai qu'on ne s'en lasse pas. Sourit Ben en venant ce poster à côté de moi.

-Oui. Je soupire. J'aurais aimer connaître ce genre de chose durant mon adolescence.

-A ce qu'on dit, Beauxbâtons n'a rien à envier à Poudlard.

-Oui, je ne sais pas. Je réponds. Je n'y suis jamais allée.

-Comment ça ? Demande mon mentor un peu surpris.

-Parce que les méthodes des sangs-purs français sont encore plus drastiques que les anglaises. Je dis tristement. J'avais cours à domicile, jusqu'à mes 17 ans. Tu penses donc bien que je n'avais pas d'amis et que je n'étudiais pas forcément les matières générales mais plutôt : l'art de tenir une maison ou bien, comment se comporter en public, etc.

-Mais comment as-tu fais pour atterrir en Angleterre dans une formation de dresseur ?

-ça ! Je souris. Il faut remercier ma gouvernante. Quand je n'étais pas sage, elle me racontait des histoires d'horreurs sur les enfants qu'on livrent aux détraqueurs quand ils font trop de bêtises. Mais au lieu de me terrifier, ça me passionnais ! J'ai réussi à me renseigner en douce sur les formations de dresseurs de détraqueurs pour pouvoir en apprendre plus sur ses créatures et ainsi avoir une autre perspective d'avenir. Je me suis enfuis, après avoir reçu une réponse positive et un billet de train de la part du ministère, la veille de mon mariage arrangée avec un autre sang-pur, un homme de 45 ans.

J'étouffe un ricanement amer quand je vois une grimace de dégoût ce dessiner sur le visage de Ben. Je reprends un peu plus gaiement :

-Quand mes parents ont appris où je m'étais réfugiée, ils m'ont envoyés un courrier pour simplement me dire qu'ils me déshéritais et que je ne devais plus jamais essayer de reprendre contact avec eux. J'avais attiré la honte sur leur nom, c'était donc la punition suffisante. Depuis ce jour, je ne suis jamais retournée en France. Je crois qu'il me faudra du temps pour y revenir, un jour, peut-être.

Je sens la main chaude de Ben se poser sur ma joue et je lui adresse un petit sourire teinté de tristesse. Il dit le yeux remplis de compassion.

-Je suis désolé pour toi. Vraiment. Je n'aurais cru que tu ai vécu ce genre de chose. Tu as l'air tellement de bien le prendre et de bien le vivre !

-Oh tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile au début mais il fallait bien avancer. Et puis, c'est dans ma nature de ne pas m'attacher aux choses que je ne peux pas réparer...

Soudain quelque chose attire mon regard. Je laisse ma phrase en suspens avant de voir de nouveau une forme sombre et ailée fendre la cime des arbres à toute vitesse. Je m'écrie :

-Whaou ! Il y a des sombrals à Poudlard ! J'ai toujours rêvée d'en voir ! Je file !

Je n'entends même pas ce que Ben crie tant je suis excitée à l'idée de rencontrer ses magnifiques et passionnantes créatures.

0o00o0

Après avoir dévalée les escaliers, chiper quelques morceaux de viande au repas et avoir bousculer le professeur Macgonagall qui a hurlé pour la peine, qu'elle avait connu des français avec plus de tenue, je suis enfin à la lisière de la forêt.

Bon, je suis hors d'haleine et trempée de sueur, d'accord. Il faudrait vraiment que je reprenne l'exercice. Les missions sont trop reposantes !

J'avance entre les immenses arbres, ils sont si grands que je me tords le cou pour en voir la cime. Je me demande d'ailleurs, où peut bien être Robert...

Si j'en crois mes repères, je suis à l'endroit où j'ai vu le sombral chasser. Je sors ma baguette en prononçant « Lumos » car la forêt est vraiment très sombre malgré le soleil d'hiver rayonnant.

Soudain un souffle chaud me chatouille le cou et je me retourne en riant avant de m'écrier :

-Tu es vraiment splendide ! C'est l'odeur de la viande qui t'as attiré ? Viens, approche !

Le grand sombral me regarde un peu comme Robert et je souris encore plus à cette pensée avant de percuter que ma baguette l'éblouie. Je l'éteins en lui adressant une moue d'excuse avant de reprendre :

-Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu es plutôt une créature nocturne. C'est mieux ?

Le cheval s'approche d'un pas sûr et je lui tends un morceau de viande qu'il accepte avec plaisir. Je pose avec appréhension ma main sur son chanfrein et je suis très surprise du touché chaud que celui-ci me renvoi. Sa tête est aussi douce que de la soie et ses yeux blancs m'hypnotisent avec douceur.

Je me met à bavarder avec lui comme si il me comprenait et je suis certaine que c'est le cas. Le sombral n'a pas l'air d'être agacé le moins du monde. Il est plutôt heureux d'être le centre de l'attention de quelqu'un et il n'arrête pas de redemander des caresses.

Un bruit suspect me tire de ma discussion et je me fige alors que le sombral ronfle en couchant les oreilles.

-Qui va là ? Je crie en pointant ma baguette.

-Moi. Réponds simplement une voix masculine que je commence à bien connaître.

Je soupire d'agacement en voyant Severus Snape sortir de l'ombre et je réplique :

-C'est pas vrai ! Vous me suivez ou bien !

-Je profitais simplement de mon après-midi sans cours pour aller ramasser des herbes et autres champignons pour les potions. Il réponds sèchement.

-Et bien, bonne cueillette. Je lâche en lui tournant le dos pour retourner caresser le cheval.

-Vous...Vous les voyez ? Demande le professeur un peu incertain.

-Oui... Je murmure en offrant un morceau de viande à la créature. Croyez-moi j'aurais préféré ne jamais les voir. Vous aussi, il semblerait ?

Il acquiesce en se rapprochant avant de caresser lui aussi le grand sombral. Il dit plus gentiment :

-Ils sont magnifiques n'est-ce pas ?

-Assurément. Ils ont quelque chose de presque mystiques, je trouve.

-Qui était-ce ? Si cela n'est pas trop indiscret. Demande Snape plus sérieusement.

-Non, la blessure est désormais guérit depuis longtemps. Je réponds en n'osant croiser son regard. C'était mon frère. Un accident, tous ce qu'il y a de plus bête. Il avait 18 ans et moi 16 et l'ont s'amusaient à faire la course sur nos balais. Henry a pris un virage trop serré et il est tombé du balai. Une chute idiote qui lui a brisé le cou. Il est mort à l'instant où son corps a touché le sol.

-Je suis désolé. Dit sincérement Snape en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je frissonne étrangement à ce contact avant d'oser me retourner et de souffler :

-Et vous, _Monsieur_?

À peine les mots ont-ils franchis la barrière de mes lèvres que je vois les maître des potions se raidir de mécontentement. Je me mordille les lèvres de stress car je n'ai aucunes envies d'être rabrouée sèchement. Au lieu de ça il répond en caressant le sombral :

-Au contraire de vous, la blessure n'est pas guérit, je crois qu'elle ne le sera jamais. Mais disons simplement que c'était une amie chère à mon cœur...

je hoche la tête silencieusement, n'osant rien dire de peur de rompre la magie de notre échange calme teinté de confidences. Snape reprend sur un ton plus léger :

-Est-ce une manie de tout le temps mélanger l'anglais et le français ?

J'éclate de rire sous la question. Cet homme est vraiment déconcertant ! Je réplique :

-J'ai parfois peur d'oublier ma langue natale ! Mais si cela vous dérange tant, vous n'avez qu'à me donner des cours pour améliorer mon anglais médiocre !

-Faite attention, je pourrais vous prendre aux mots ! Il sourit.

-Pitié, non ! Je m'exclame. Nous allons encore nous entre-tuer !

-Et bien peut-être que si vous n'aviez pas cet éternel sourire sur les lèvres, nous nous entendrions mieux ! Il lâche sur le même ton.

-Quoi ? Je m'écrie. Vous trouvez ça niais ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais je trouve ça trop beau pour être honnête !

Cette fois, je tombe à genoux sur le sol pliée de rire. Je n'ai jamais entendu ça de toute ma vie ! Je réponds hilare en essayant de reprendre mon souffle :

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Quelqu'un de trop heureux et par la même occasion suspect ? Et quelqu'un qui tire tout le temps la tête comme vous, c'est un saint, c'est ça ?

-Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Relevez-vous bon sang ! S'exclame Severus. On dirait une enfant de 10 ans !

Je ris encore plus quand le grand sombral vient me chatouiller le cou avec son souffle chaud mais la tête déconfite de Snape finie de m'achever.

Finalement, je décide de m'allonger sur la mousse confortable qui recouvre le sol de la forêt et je suis très surprise quand j'entends un bruissement de robe s'installer à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête en souriant pour découvrir l'homme également allongé par terre, en train de contempler la cime des arbres.

-C'est tellement reposant. Je chuchote.

-Je vous l'accorde. Il murmure aussi. J'aime cette partie de la forêt. Nous sommes proche du château mais nous en semblons si loin.

-C'est les arbres vous croyez ? Qui étouffe les sons ? Je demande en m'allongeant sur le ventre.

-Probablement. Éolia ?

-Oui Severus ? Je réponds sur le même ton, ce qui le fait sourire.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessée. Ce n'était pas mon attention et ça ne l'a jamais été. Je vous demande pardon.

Je me rapproche de Severus en rampant pour m'accouder juste au dessus de lui, mes cheveux balayant légèrement sous visage. Je réponds émue :

-Excuses acceptées ! On enterre la hache de guerre !

Sur ceux, je me baisse et plante un petit baiser sur sa joue qui le fait rougir dans la seconde. Il se détourne pour se relever en grommelant sous mon éclat de rire :

-Les françaises...


	10. Conversation

**Voilà le chapitre du dimanche =)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews vous êtes formidable ! J'ai cru que j'en avais perdu quelques uns et finalement non alors je suis au top =)**

 **bonne lecture et on ce retrouve après comme d'hab =)**

 **Bon dimanche bande de potterhead d'amouuuur xD**

 **0o00o0**

-Vous voulez un peu de salade ? Je demande au professeur Lupin lors du dîner.

Celui-ci acquiesce avec un sourire en me tendant son assiette. J'aime bien cet homme, il dégage quelque chose de tranquille. J'adorais parler avec Severus mais j'ai deviné, enfin, qu'il n'aime pas bavarder en public et encore moins dans la grande salle bondée d'élèves.

Ben est toujours collé avec son ancienne directrice, je le soupçonne de la draguer secrètement. Peut-être un vieux fantasme... Beurk !

-Alors votre mission ce déroule bien ? S'intéresse Lupin.

-Oh oui. Je réponds. En fait, c'est vraiment très calme. Nous n'avons pas grand chose à faire. J'en espérais presque que Sirius Black ne soit jamais arrêté !

-Vous êtes de la division du Nord de l'Angleterre c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. Je souris. Nous sommes dans une forêt protégée par un périmètre magique très puissant pour ne pas que des jeunes détraqueurs aillent aspirer des personnes innocentes.

-Vous devez être dans un cadre très calme. Dit Remus en buvant.

-Et froid. Je réponds en rigolant. J'ai peur de retourner dans la forêt et de subir à nouveau 7 jours sur 7 le gel glacé des détraqueurs. Je me suis habituée beaucoup trop vite à la chaleur bienveillante du château.

-Il est vrai que la château apporte un apaisement surprenant. Réplique un peu sèchement Lupin me faisant comprendre qu'il vient de mettre un terme à notre conversation.

Je ne m'en formalise pas trop, je commence à être habituée aux sautes d'humeurs brutales des habitants de Poudlard. Je finis mon repas aussi silencieuse que le maître des potions avant de me quitter la table pour rejoindre nos quartiers.

Sur le chemin, une voix m'interpelle un peu vivement. Je me retourne en fronçant les sourcils avant d'arborer une expression légèrement surprise. Je m'exclame :

-Excuse-moi Harry, je t'avais complètement oublié ! Tu veux parler maintenant ?

-Oui si cela ne vous dérange pas. Répond tout essoufflé le gamin.

-Non pas du tout. Je ris. Mais par pitié tutoie-moi. Je t'assure que je ne suis pas aussi vieille que Macgonagall !

Le brun éclate de rire en regardant néanmoins derrière son épaule. Je demande en me mettant en route vers nos quartiers :

-Par Merlin ! C'est ta directrice de maison c'est ça ?

-Tout juste ! Répond le brun en m'emboîtant le pas. Elle est juste mais très sévère. Cependant, ça ne nous empêche pas de nous moquer gentiment d'elle aux dortoirs.

-évidement ! Je réplique. À ton âge je passais aussi tout mon temps libre à imiter ma gouvernante qui me cassait les pieds.

-Vous... Tu avais une gouvernante ? Bafouille Harry.

-Et oui ! Je soupire. L'éducation française et différente de l'anglaise. Ou peut-être pas finalement.

Quand je m'aperçois de la tête légèrement déconfite du jeune homme, je souris en me reprenant :

-Excuse-moi, je me parlais plus à moi même, qu'autre chose. Déformation professionnelle. Nous sommes arrivés !

Je désigne le tableau du lion et du serpent avant d'arracher le crochet du reptile qui nous ouvre la porte des appartements sous les yeux ébahis du gamin.

-Installe-toi. Je dis en désignant un fauteuil moelleux devant la cheminée.

Harry s'exécute un peu nerveusement, je décide alors de préparer une tasse de thé qui aura au moins pour but de lui occuper les mains.

Pendant que je m'affaire au près de la bouilloire, je suis vraiment nul pour préparer un thé ou un autre breuvage magiquement d'ordinaire c'est Ben qui s'en charge. Ma gouvernante d'ailleurs s'arrachait les cheveux en cours « de tenue d'une maison ». J'étais vraiment une calamité !

En parlant du loup, Ben rentre dans la pièce et se fige un peu surpris de voir un enfant ici. Il dit néanmoins sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Eolia, tu ne crois pas que tu les choisis un peu jeune,

-Ben ! Je hurle en lui envoyant la bouilloire sur la figure, qu'il stoppe avec sa baguette en riant. Occupe toi du thé plutôt que de raconter n'importe quoi.

Je me laisse tomber sur la canapé placé à côté du siège d'Harry et je souffle excédée :

-Excuse-moi Harry ! Je te présente Ben, mon mentor et également mon imbécile d'ami. Ne fais pas attention à son humour douteux, sinon il ne va plus s'arrêter.

Le gamin s'esclaffe en hochant la tête avant de reprendre plus sérieusement :

-Peut-être que deux dresseurs vont pouvoir mieux m'aider qu'un seul...

-On t'écoutes ! Nous disons, Ben et moi d'une même voix ce qui nous fait tous rire.

-Et bien. Il reprend en prenant la tasse de thé que lui tend mon mentor. Il m'est arrivé d'être « agressé » par des détraqueurs et il ce passe des choses bizarres.

-Tu parles de l'épisode du train ? Je demande avec douceur. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ou honte de ce qu'il c'est passé. Je crois et Ben aussi, deviner où tu veux en venir et crois-moi ce n'est pas nous qui te jugeront.

Le gamin un peu surpris se tortille mal à l'aise sur le fauteuil en broyant sa tasse de thé, il soupire en lâchant :

-Je me suis évanoui quand il s'est approché et j'ai entendu des voix...

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'elles disaient ? Je dis en me penchant un peu vers lui.

-Pas vraiment. Mais j'entendais une femme crier. Vous pensez que je ne suis pas fou ?

-Non ! S'exclame Ben en riant. Bien sûr que non, Harry tu n'es pas fou. Chaque personne cache en elle sa part d'ombre et de malheur. Les détraqueurs la font ressortir et l'amplifie de manière naturelle. Nous dresseurs y sommes confrontés tout les jours. C'est pour cela qu'en début de formation nous devons les affronter à nus pour qu'ils nous confrontent à nos pires souvenirs. J'entendais et Eolia aussi, des voix provenant de fragment du passé pas très agréable.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour ne pas qu'elles reviennent ? S'écrie Harry bouleversé.

-Tu as deux solutions. Je réponds tranquillement pour l'apaiser. Voir avec le professeur Lupin qui si je ne me trompe pas, est ton professeur de défenses contre les forces du Mal, pour qu'il t'apprenne à faire un Patronus. Mais crois en notre expérience, ce n'est que la solution de facilité.

-Qu'elle est a deuxième ? Demande le gamin en posant sa tasse de thé

-Et bien. Je reprends. Tu dois déterminée la cause de ce hurlement et a quel souvenir il appartient. Ensuite, il faut l'affronter, encore et encore. Ce n'est pas agréable crois-moi mais une fois que tu as accepté ce souvenir alors il ne viendra plus te hanter et les détraqueurs ne te trouveront plus aussi appétant. Cependant, tu peux les repousser avec un sortilège de patronus mais ce n'est que provisoire. Si un jour, tu n'as pas le temps de réagir assez rapidement et que tu te trouve désarmé face à cette créature, tu seras la proie idéale pour elle. Et toi, tu seras prisonnier complètement entravé face à se souvenirs riche en horreur.

Je frissonne à la fin de ma tirade et Ben me passe un plaid sur les épaules en me serrant un peu contre lui. L'affrontement, comme on l'appelle dans le métier et pour tout les dresseur un des pires moments de la formation.

Harry demande un peu timidement :

-Vous entendiez quoi, tout les deux ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret...

-Non. Le coupe Ben. Ça ne l'est pas ou du moins ça ne l'est plus. Durant notre formation nous apprenons à parler le plus possible de nos cauchemars pour les exorciser, les tuer et les accepter. Ne t'inquiète pas, ta curiosité n'a rien de malsaine. Mon pire souvenir est assez sombre, je ne sais pas si un enfant peut l'entendre mais je crois que tu es assez mature pour comprendre. Mon père me... Touchais, durant mon enfance. C'est ça que j'entendais, sa voix à lui quand il venait le soir dans ma chambre.

Je sens la main de Ben broyer secrètement la mienne et je lui rends son étreinte. Parfois, la nuit je l'entends hurler en proie à un de ses cauchemars où il revit ce que son père lui faisait subir. Il l'a accepter mais je sais que jamais cette plaie ne pourra cicatriser...

les yeux verts d'Harry ce posent sur moi et je souris tristement :

-Moi j'entendais la chute de mon frère. Il est mort en tombant de son balai. J'entendais le bruit sourd de son corps tombant sur le sol et le craquement horrible de sa nuque se brisant. Ensuite, j'entendais la voix de mes parents m'annonçant qu'ils m'avaient trouvé un époux. Un homme de 45 ans. Tu vois Harry, on a tous nos pots cassés face aux détraqueurs, certains en on plus que d'autres mais c'est tout. Il n'y a aucune honte à s'évanouir ou à entendre des choses, ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible. Je te conseille d'aller voir Remus pour qu'il t'apprenne le sortilège du Patronus, ça te sera utile. Tu es trop jeune pour affronter des détraqueurs et te confronter à tes souvenirs.

-Merci. Souffle le brun en se levant. Il est 20h00 je dois y aller sinon je serais puni si on me surprends après cette heure dans les couloirs.

Bien sûr, je ne suis pas dupe et Ben nous plus. Nous voyons bien que le gamin est secoué par tout ses aveux. Je l'interpelle avant qu'il passe le pas de la porte :

-Harry ! Attends ! Tiens prend ça.

-C'est quoi ? Il demande un peu méfiant en regardant le flacon que je viens de lui donner.

-Une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Prend la avant de dormir, je crois qu'après ça, tu en a besoin.

-Merci... Il murmure les yeux brillant de larmes.

Cette fois, je ne résiste pas. Je le prends dans mes bras en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

-De rien, va vite _gamin_.

0o00o0

A peine la porte fermée, Ben ce jette sur moi et me saisit par les hanches pour me soulever du sol et me plaquer contre le panneau en bois. Je crie surprise :

-Ben mais qu'est-ce que...Mmmh !

Mes jérémiades sont vite stoppées par les lèvres chaudes de mon mentor. Je ferme alors les yeux en me détendant un peu. Ben n'a pas besoin de potion de sommeil sans rêves mais d'un contact physique pour le détendre. Je ne suis pas contre non plus . Raconter ce genre de souvenirs ne me laisse pas de marbre non plus.

Ben profite de mes pensées pour retirer mon débardeur en me plaquant un peu plus contre la paroi. Et ce qui devait arrivé, arriva ! La porte cède sous notre poids en nous envoyant valser au milieu de couloir dans un cri de surprise.

J'éclate de rire en me frottant les reins qui sous l'impact de la pierre froide me font souffrir mais je me ressaisit bien vite quand je m'aperçois qu'il y a une personne en plus dans le couloir. Je m'exclame en me relevant :

-Severus ! Ce n'est pas...

-Je m'en fiche ! Il me coupe très en colère. J'étais venu vous proposer d'aller boire un thé ou un café, j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir visiblement !

Sur ceux, il tourne les talons et file à toute vitesse. Je grogne :

-Oh tu crois ça !

Avant de me relever en m'élançant à sa poursuite en criant un peu désespérée :

-Severus, attendez !


	11. Pardon

**Hop la suite =)**

 **j'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font rire et sourire à chaque fois ! Un chapitre un peu plus léger pour aujourd'hui, je ne vous en dis pas plus =)**

 **0o00o0**

-Severus ! Attendez !

C'est qu'il fuit vite le bougre ! Et courir à moitié nue dans les sous-sols du château n'a rien d'amusant et de réchauffant.

Je sprint comme une folle derrière lui en jurant avant d'enfin saisir sa cape, toute essoufflée. Il se retourne vivement en me giflant la main et il gronde :

-Lâchez-moi !

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression d'être une gamine prise en faute alors que je ne faisais rien de mal. Ma main me chauffe douloureusement enfin pas autant que mon cœur. J'ai envie de me frapper ! Quelle conne je fais à espérer l'attention de cet homme incompréhensible ! Pourquoi est-ce si important à mes yeux...

Et pourquoi reste-il planté là à me regarder le souffle court ? Pourquoi ses yeux crament autant ma peau et mon âme ?

Je sens une larme dévaler le long de ma joue, puis une deuxième et une troisième. Voilà que je renifle piteusement. Quelle image pitoyable il doit avoir de moi maintenant.

Ça y est il va tourner les talons. Me planter là, comme une belle imbécile ! Réagis ma fille ! Allez !

-NON ! Je crie en lui sautant dans les bras. Par pitié Severus, ne partez pas. Je ne comprends pas votre colère mais laissez-moi vous expliquer !

Comme il est raide. Il est figé n'osant esquisser le moindre geste. Et moi, comme je voudrais qu'il m'enlace, qu'il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, dans mon dos... Son odeur est tellement addictive. Ce mélange d'épices et d'agrumes sucrées m'enivrent mais pas autant que ma peau nue, plaquée contre ses habits noirs.

Soudain mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, quand je sens ses bras se refermer sur mon corps et me serrer brièvement contre lui avec une force que je ne lui connais pas. J'ai à peine put savourer ce contact pendant deux secondes, il chuchote en se dégageant de mon étreinte :

-Très bien, venez ! Nous ne sommes pas loin des mes appartements et il est hors de question que des élèves nous surprennent ainsi !

J'acquiesce silencieusement en resserrant mes bras autours de ma poitrine tandis que les pas du sombre maître des potions s'éloignent dans le couloir.

0o00o0

-Tenez ! Dit Severus en me tendant une chemise noir que j'accepte avec plaisir.

-Merci. Je souffle ne sachant pas très bien où me mettre

Snape désigne le canapé et je me laisse tomber dedans en soupirant. Le vieux cuir à quelque chose de familier sous mes doigts. Je me rappelle de mon réveil surprenant ici même, avec Severus au dessus de ma tête, c'était si reposant... Avant qu'il ne me vire bien sûr.

-Alors ? Il demande en me faisant sursauter légèrement. Puis-je savoir ce que vous voulez m'expliquer car je ne comprends pas très bien.

-Et bien parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous énervez autant.

-Vous voir en train de batifoler sous mes pieds n'a rien d'agréable !

-Je... Quoi ? Je m'exclame ! Je ne batifolais pas !

-Oh ! Il feint la surprise. Pourtant, cela y ressemblais drôlement !

-Je ne vous permet pas ! Je gronde en me levant.

Snape me dévisage avec la même lueur de défi dans les yeux. Vu de l'extérieur, nous devons ressembler à deux fauves près à s'entre-tuer. Finalement, c'est moi qui rends les armes et je soupire en retombant sur le canapé, le visage entre mes mains :

-Tout ça est dément ! Écoutez Severus, je ne veux plus me battre contre vous, ça m'épuise. Je vais vous expliquez et ensuite si vous ne voulez plus m'adresser la parole, je respecterais ce choix.

-Très bien, allez-y. Il souffle en détournant le regard.

je prends une grande inspiration avant de commencer :

-Ben et moi ne sommes que de très bon amis, rien d'autre. Parfois, enfin ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois en un an, ils nous arrivent de coucher ensemble. Il n'y a aucuns sentiments amoureux, c'est juste que les dresseurs trouvent rarement de partenaire pour la vie. Et nous n'avons pas fait vœu de chasteté ! Alors, si nous pouvons trouver réconfort et affection avec nos collègues d'affiliations et bien nous le faisons. Cela faisait 3 ans que je n'avais pas senti les bras d'un homme sur moi, je ne vois pas en quoi vous pouvez trouver cela condamnable.

-Cela fait également des années que je n'ai pas touché de femmes ! Bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ! Et pourtant, je me contient ! Il réplique, acide.

-Severus. Je réponds avec douceur. Je ne vous parle pas d'un besoin physique. Je vous parle de l'âme. Je comprends votre choix de ne pas prendre de compagne ou d'amusement d'un soir mais respectez le mien aussi, je vous en prie. Vous ne subissez pas tout les jours la morsure des détraqueurs ! Me croyez-vous immunisée contre le désespoir qu'ils me font ressentir ? Pensez-vous que ma joie de vivre suffit pour me combler ? Chaque jour j'endure ce que presque aucuns hommes ne pourraient supporter ! Alors parfois, oui, je trouve réconfort dans les bras d'un homme qui vit le même calvaire ! Et vous êtes en train de me condamner pour quelque chose qui est arrivé une fois en un an !

-Je ne cous condamne pas... Il murmure presque inaudible.

-Pardon ? Je demande.

-Je ne vous juge pas. Il reprend en s'éclaircissant la voix. J'ai été surpris et ma réaction a peut-être été excessive.

Je souris avec indulgence en posant ma main sur son épaule et je chuchote en frissonnant :

-Vous êtes pardonné Severus.

-Eolia... ? Il dit sur le même ton.

-Oui, Severus ? Je demande en me rapprochant un peu de lui.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous éprise de la mort ? Il réponds en remettant une de mes mèches de cheveux en place.

-De qui parlez-vous ? Je murmure un peu taquine en m'installant sur ses genoux face à lui.

Il ne répond pas. Il se contente de prendre une couverture en laine en la glissant sur mes épaules avant de m'attirer contre lui en me serrant avec force. Il chuchote à mon oreille, presque suppliant :

-Pardonnez-moi...

-Vous l'êtes, _mon ami_. Je dis avec douceur en enfouissant ma tête dans son épaule en fermant les yeux.

0o00o0

je me réveille de la manière la plus délicieuse qu'il soit, c'est à dire avec la tête de Severus entre mes jambes en train de.. Enfin vous voyez...

Quoi ? Attendez, j'ai raté un épisode ! Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? Mais la torture est tellement délicieuse que je cesse vite de m'agiter. À part, quand il me pince un peu douloureusement. Je retient un cri de douleur en haussant les épaules. Tiens, il aime quand c'est un peu violent, pourquoi pas après tout ! Au second pincement, je crie en me redressant et...

Et j'émerge de mon rêve toujours sur le canapé avec Snape penché au dessus de ma tête, les sourcils froncés.

-Oh par Merlin ! Je m'exclame terriblement gênée ! Ne me dites pas que...

-Si c'est de la nature de votre rêve dont vous voulez parler, ne vous en faite pas ! Vos gémissements et la façon dont vous murmuriez mon prénom m'a indiqué clairement ce que nous... Faisions !

-Oh par Merlin ! Je répète en me levant. Vous devez penser que je suis une obsédée. Par Merlin, déjà que les françaises ont une réputation un peu frivole. Oh par Merlin !

Snape se lève à son tour et saisit mes mains en disant calmement :

-Eolia, ce n'est rien qu'un rêve et c'est plutôt flatteur pour ma personne de vous faire autant de bien... Il sourit taquin.

-C'est vrai que vous étiez plutôt doué. Je réplique en éclatant de rire.

Je remercie intérieurement ma bonne humeur et mon insouciance naturelle qui me font me sentir un peu moins coupable.

-Il est 4 heures du matin. Il reprend un peu ensommeillé. Pouvons-nous finir notre nuit ou...

-Ou bien vous me montrez l'étendu de vos talents dans la vie réelle pour que je puisse comparer ? Je le coupe .

Cette fois je me prends une tape sèche sur la tête et j'avoue l'avoir méritée mais la tentation était trop forte. D'un coup de baguette, je transforme le canapé en lit moelleux et je regarde Severus en haussant les épaules :

-Dormir assis, je ne sais pas vous mais c'est pas très reposant !

-Il y a dans ce cas la, ma chambre ! Il réplique mi-amusé, mi-dépité.

-Ah non ! Je m'exclame en me glissant sous la couverture. La chambre c'est trop intime !

-Quoi ? Il s'exclame. Mais par contre, dormir à deux dans un lit, dans le salon c'est tout à fait cordial ?

-Bon ! Je me redresse. C'est simple où vous venez dans ce lit et nous dormons de manière civilisé et vous vous tenez loin de mes rêves ! Ou bien vous allez vous coucher tout seul dans votre chambre.

-Restez loin des miens aussi. Il réplique en se glissant dans le lit.

-Aucuns problèmes ! Quoique...

-Eolia ! Il crie.

J'éclate de rire en serrant un coussin contre ma poitrine et je réponds :

-Promis j'arrête de vous embêter seulement si vous changez cette horrible couverture qui gratte en couette moelleuse et chaude.

-Si c'est le prix pour avoir la paix... Il grogne en s'exécutant.

Je me retiens à grandes peines de ne pas gémir de bonheur et je souffle doucement :

-Merci Severus. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit à vous Eolia.

D'un coup de baguette, j'éteins la bougie et j'en profite pour faire disparaître mon pantalon en cuir épais pas très pratique et confortable pour dormir. Severus chuchote sarcastiquement :

-Ne me dites pas que vous venez d'enlever votre pantalon ?

-Bah...Si... je chuchote avec un grand sourire

et c'est sur les habituels deux mots du maître des potions que nous nous endormons :

-Les Françaises...


	12. Amis?

**Nouveau chapitre =)**

 **A la base je l'avais écris avec l'ancien mais j'ai finalement décidé de le couper en deux comme ça j'étais sûre de pouvoir poster quelques choses aujourd'hui.**

 **Bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants sur la fic et pour les autres et bah bonjour xD**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire =) A tout de suite =)**

0o00o0

-Eolia, debout !

Impossible de vous décrire le grognement négatif que je pousse. Je suis vraiment et beaucoup trop bien dans ce lit chaud et moelleux. Celui qui me fera sortir de là, s'attirera mes foudres pour les 100 prochaines années.

-Eolia, ne me forcé pas à employer les grands moyens !

-Essayez donc pour voir. Je grogne.

Finalement, le seau d'eau gelé que je me reçois sur la tête, le seau en ferraille y compris, me réveille pleinement. Je feule :

-Mais vous êtes taré ! C'est une mode chez vous de balancer des seaux d'eau sur la tête des honnêtes gens ?

-Je vous avais prévenue ! Dit Snape indifférent.

J'attrape ma baguette rapidement pour me lancer un sort de séchage qui heureusement fonctionne. Je demande :

-Il est quelle heure ?

-6h30 . Répond Severus en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Mais le déjeuner n'est pas avant 8h00 ! Je gémis en retombant dans le lit.

-Vous ne devez pas aller voir les détraqueurs ?

-Non ! Je ne pourrais y aller que cette après-midi à cause de ma blessure ! Je dois me tenir pendant quelques temps éloignée d'eux !

-Dans ce cas la ! Il s'exclame en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le lit avant de pousser un petit cri.

Je ricane :

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Tomber dans l'eau, que vous m'avez lancé sans pitié au visage, il fallait le faire !

-Oh ça va ! Il réplique, acide, en lançant à son tour un sort de séchage sur lui et la couette.

Je roule sur le dos en m'étirant comme un chat repus et je surprends le regard un peu rougit de Severus. Je percute alors que je suis en culotte et chemise et dans un haussement de sourcil, je lui demande :

-Sérieusement ?

Comme réponse il rougit encore plus et je reprends, amusée :

-Ah oui pardon, j'oubliais ! Vous êtes anglais, je suis française et en plus vous êtes de la vieille école ! Par Merlin, qu'ai-je fais ?

Pour la peine, il m'envoie un coussin en pleine figure et j'éclate de rire en lui sautant dessus armée du polochon :

-Professeur, vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de surprenant !

Avant de lui écraser le traversin sur la tête ! J'explose de rire sous son gémissement étouffé par les plumes avant de sentir ses mains saisir mes hanches et me basculer sous lui. Je tente de me débattre mais il m'immobilise à l'aide d'un sort et je gémis :

-C'est pas du jeu !

-Oh vous croyez ? Il demande avec un sourire qui n'augure rien de bon.

-Je vais bouder ! J'essaye vainement de le convaincre.

-Par Merlin, si cela peux m'apporter la paix, faite donc ! Il réplique en soupesant un coussin.

-J'appellerais Robert ! Je tente une dernière fois avant de me prendre l'oreiller sur la figure.

Il me libère du sort avec un sourire moqueur et je roule sur le côté, sans un mot à l'opposé de lui.

-Vous boudez vraiment ? Il demande dans mon dos.

Je ne réponds pas mais je sens un sourire naître sur mon visage. Mon sourire est vite effacé et remplacé par de la surprise quand Severus glisse ses mains sous mon épaule et ma taille pour m'enlacer presque tendrement en me collant à lui. Il murmure :

-Je ne veux pas que vous m'en vouliez, _mon amie._

Très surprise de l'entendre utiliser ma langue natale, je me retourne avec précaution en posant mes mains sur son torse. Je murmure doucement :

-Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour vous parleriez français, j'aurais envoyé cette personne ce jeter d'un pont.

-Si on m'avais dit qu'un jour, je tiendrais une aussi ravissante femme dans mes bras, j'aurais sûrement empoissonné cette personne.

Je souris à sa réplique en respirant son odeur que j'aime tant. Il chuchote dans mon cou :

-M'apprendrez-vous ?

-Quoi donc ? Je demande un peu surprise par son ton.

-A voir le monde aussi vivant même en fréquentant la mort tout les jours ?

Je me fige, comme glacée par ses paroles avant de sentir une vague brûlante déferlée dans tout mon être. Je murmure en fermant les yeux, un peu plus serrée contre lui :

-Vous apprenez déjà, Severus...

0o00o0

-Où as-tu passée la nuit ? Demande un peu sèchement Ben au petit déjeuner.

-Je t'en pose des questions ! Je souffle sur le même ton.

-Eolia ! Il gronde. Étant ton mentor, tu as l'obligation de me répondre.

-Je me suis endormie dans un couloir après mettre fait planter par Snape ! Voilà, t'es content ! Je grogne en attrapant la cafetière.

-Non, pas du tout ! J'étais inquiet !

-Pas tant que ça ! Je ris amer. Tu n'as pas mis tout le château à me recherche et ça ne t'as pas empêché de dormir que je saches !

-Évidement que non ! Je sais que tu n'es pas inconsciente et je me fiche que tu ailles dormir ailleurs mais s'il te plaît, préviens moi !

-Oh... Je me radoucis. Excuse-moi. C'était compliqué hier soir. Ça ne ce reproduira pas.

-ça passe pour cette fois ! Il réponds sans décoléré. Je vais voir les détraqueurs, tu feras la ronde cette après-midi !

Je le regarde s'éloigner à grands pas rageurs sans un mot, un peu dépitée par son attitude. J'espère qu'il va ce calmer, ce n'est pas bon qu'il aille voir les détraqueurs dans cet état. Je cesse vite de me faire du mouron pour rien. Ben est un dresseur aguerrit, il sait ce calmer quand il le faut et il reviendra plus apaisé qu'à son départ.

Par contre, la mine satisfaite de Severus ne m'échappe pas. Je demande, sans cacher mon agacement :

-ça vous amuse ?

-Oui, un peu je l'avoue. Il répond sans ambages.

-C'est fou ce que c'est réjouissant ! Je crache très énervé en quittant la table.

J'avance dans les couloirs la rage au ventre. J'ai envie d'étrangler Ben et de gifler Severus, si ce n'est pas pire ! Quand une voix me hèle, je me retourne en soufflant comme un taureau pour croiser le visage du professeur Lupin qui me dit sèchement :

-Harry Potter est venu me voir pour que je lui apprenne le sortilège du patronus sur vos bons conseils !

-Oui et ? Je demande en essayant de me contenir.

-Et bien, je vous serais grès de me consulter avant de prendre de telles décisions ! Mon emploi du temps est déjà très chargé !

Sur ce, il s'en va en me plantant comme une pauvre cruche. Je vous assure qu'à cet instant je suis partagé entre l'envie de lui jeter un Doloris ou de fondre en larmes.

Ils sont tous devenus fous ou bien ? !


	13. Souvenirs

**Je m'excuse de vous posté le chapitre avec autant de retard mais je vous explique. Je l'avais taper quasi en** entier **et en blonde que je suis ! J'ai oublié de l'enregistrer ! Ça m'a tellement déprimée et énervée que je ne l'ai pas retaper tout de suite xD et ce matin, en lançant open office, il me fais quoi ! Il me propose une récupération du ficher ! Tadaaaaam alors voilà le nouveau chapitre xD**

 **j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux Noël de potterhead =)**

 **On ce retrouve après !**

 **0oo00oo0**

-ROBERT ! Je crie juchée sur mon balai. Viens par ici ! Doucement, c'est compris ?

Mon détraqueur s'approche lentement, je sors ma baguette en la pointant sur lui et j'ordonne :

-Maintenant, stop ! Je ne veux pas que tu me touches. Je ne suis pas prête pour retenter l'expérience.

Robert me dévisage sans broncher ce qui me fait sourire. Je me met à lui parler comme d'habitude :

-Je me demande bien ce qu'il t'as pris pour faire un truc pareil. Je croyais que tu avais au moins acquis ça ! Tu sais que Ben a voulut te tuer après ça ! Je me serais ennuyée sans toi, ça c'est sûr. Oh et puis tu sais ! Au château ils sont tous devenus fous ! D'abord Severus, le sorcier que tu as voulu bouffer. Ensuite Ben et maintenant Remus parce que j'essaye d'aider un gamin ! Ma bonne foi me perdra !

Robert reste planté à flotter aussi morose que Severus, si bien que j'en éclate de rire en frissonnant. Je m'écrie :

-Ouah la vache ! J'avais oublié que tu caillais autant ! Sérieusement, j'en suis arrivé à regretter ta compagnie. Au moins, tu ne parles pas, tu fais semblant de m'écouter et tu es peut-être le plus sain d'esprit de tous ceux que je côtoie.

Je pars dans un fou rire interminable quand j'imagine Robert, se pavanant dans les couloirs du château au milieu des trois messieurs en train de s'arracher les cheveux. Robert semblant être du même avis que moi pousse des petits râles rapides et entrecoupées. Je me redresse en fronçant les sourcils avant de m'exclamer :

-Mais tu ricanes ? Ma parole, tu ricanes vraiment !

Mon encapuchonné tourne sa tête vers moi et je parierais qu'il vient d'hausser les épaules. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche quand soudain Robert semble humer une odeur particulièrement appétissante ou dérangeante, j'hésite.

Une voix masculine me sort de ma concentration et je me retient de ne pas soupirer:

-Eolia ! Je dois vous parler !

Robert s'élance comme un fou furieux sur Snape, un peu maladroit sur son balai. Je crie après mon détraqueur, qui bien sûr n'écoute rien avant de m'élancer à sa poursuite. Pendant ma courte course, je repense presque inconsciemment à l'accident de mon frère et Robert en profite pour me glacer le cœur de désespoir. Je me retrouve figée, prise dans cette tourmente et dans ce bruit mat du corps de mon frère se brisant au sol. Je regarde impuissante, mon détraqueur ce jeter sur Severus, qui heureusement dégaine sa baguette à temps en faisant apparaître une magnifique biche argentée qui danse dans les airs.

Robert se trouve expulsé à plusieurs centaine de mètre de nous, pendant que je vomis le contenue de mon estomac par dessus mon balai. Snape demande, un peu paniquée :

-Eolia ! Vous allez bien ?

-ça va. Je réponds en frissonnant. Ma parole, je ne comprends pas ce qu'a Robert avec vous. Heureusement que vous avez été rapide ! Venez rentrons, la nuit arrive et je suis trop faible pour lutter contre des dizaines de détraqueurs.

Severus hoche rapidement de la tête et nous filons à toute vitesse vers le château. Je jette néanmoins un coup d'œil en arrière et j'aperçois Robert flotter tristement au dessus de la cime des arbres. Je crois le voir tendre la main dans notre direction mais en plissant des yeux je n'aperçois plus qu'une tache sombre. J'ai sûrement dus me tromper à cause du crépuscule et du froid qui engourdit ma tête.

0o00o0

Nous posons enfin pieds à terre et je me jette dans les bras de Severus en grelottant. Il me rend mon étreinte un peu raide mais j'en fais vite abstraction quand son odeur sucré remplis mes narines avec douceur. Snape demande calmement :

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-J'ai fais une erreur de débutante. Je gémis, rouge de honte, la tête cachée dans sa robe.

-Expliquez-moi. Il répond en saisissant mon menton avec douceur pour que je croise son regard noir et hypnotisant.

-J'ai... Je bafouille en détournant les yeux. Vous voir sur un balai m'a fais penser à la mort de mon frère. C'est le plus grand malheur que je dois combattre au prés des détraqueurs. J'y ai repensé comme une débutante alors que depuis deux ans j'en faisais totalement abstraction. Robert l'a senti et il m'a paralysé de désespoir... Je suis désolé Severus. Vous avez courus un grave danger par ma faute...

-Pourquoi y avez-vous repensé aujourd'hui ? Il réplique sans émotions.

-Pardon ? Je demande un peu surprise.

-Ma question est pourtant simple. Il sourit avec indulgence.

-Je ne sais pas.. Enfin si, je sais... Je rougis avant de relever les yeux. C'est parce que je tiens beaucoup à vous..

Le maître des potions ne dit rien. Je sens quelque chose tomber dans mon estomac puis ce briser dans un grand fracas alors qu'à l'extérieur tout est si calme. Je tremble de tous mes membres en luttant contre l'envie de pleurer et de ne plus jamais me relever. Au lieu de ça, c'est Severus qui se laisse tomber sur une pierre en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il murmure :

-Vous ne devriez pas !

-Bien sûr que si. De toute façon, je ne peux pas lutter. Je réponds sur le même ton en m'agenouillant face à lui.

-Non ! Vous ne savez rien de qui je suis. De ce que je fais !

-Vous dites ça à cause de l'attaque ? Vous avez fait quelque chose qui justifie l'intérêt que vous porte les détraqueurs ? Je demande avec douceur.

-Peut-être bien. Il lâche

-Expliquez moi. Je supplie presque. Je ne vous jugerez pas Severus. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Si vous saviez les horreurs que j'ai vu et entendu, vous n'hésiteriez pas.

-Mais comment puis-je vous croire ? Il demande sincèrement.

L'air me manque, mais il a raison. Je ne peux pas lui demander un tel sacrifice sans preuves. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je dis avec la voix ferme. Elle ne tremble pas et j'en suis fière :

-Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer, alors regardez !

Severus lève doucement les yeux vers moi, sa bouche formant un petit « o » parfait. Il acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête avant de pointer sa baguette vers mon front en murmurant :

- _legilimens !_

0Oo00oo0

Une intrusion dans son esprit et ses souvenirs même consentit n'est jamais très agréable. Je gémis en me débattant sous la présence écrasante de mon adversaire qui s'écrie :

-Calmez-vous éolia ! Détendez-vous le temps que je pénètre pleinement votre esprit ensuite je me ferais discret. Je ne vais pas fouiller mais vous suivre dans vos souvenirs.

Je suis son conseil et je constate avec soulagement que sa présence ce fait plus légère comme une caresse agréable sur mon visage.

-Très bien . Je souffle. Suivez-moi !

 _ **J'ai 12 ans. Nous sommes chez mes parents dans leur propriété en France, cachée jalousement au milieu des montagnes. Je joue avec un enfant moldu du village, dans le parc luxuriant du château. Mon ami s'appelle Pierre, il venait souvent m'épier à travers les haies en buis guidé par la curiosité enfantine. Ce jour-là nous jouions à cache-cache alors que ma gouvernante c'était assoupie sur son banc.**_

 _ **Mais dans notre jeu, j'avais oublié de la surveiller. Je ne l'avais pas entendu se réveiller et nous surprendre. Elle a lancé un sort cuisant sur Pierre qui s'est sauvé en hurlant tandis qu'elle m'attrapait par les cheveux en jurant :**_

 _ **-Sale petite chiure ! Je te jure que tu vas le regretter ! Ton père essaye, saint homme qu'il est, de faire rentrer des principes dans la tête ! Mais toi, tu n'en as que faire ! Une bonne correction devrait te remettre les idées en place !**_

 _ **Je quitte le souvenir avant que Severus puisse voir les coups infligés. Je dis néanmoins :**_

 _ **-elle ne me frappait jamais au visage. Mes parents s'en fichaient bien que je suis punie avec violence. Ils voulaient simplement que ça soit caché. Un jour elle m'a brisé les côtes à coup de canne. J'ai cru mourir. C'est mon frère qui m'a soigné. C'était le seul à être gentil avec moi.**_

 _ **J'ai 15 ans, je suis dans le bureau de mon père. Un homme strict mais d'une grande beauté pour son âge. Les traits fins et bien dessinés, on dirait que le temps n'a pas eu d'emprise sur lui. Il prend la parole avec une voix douce qui ne laisse présager rien de bon :**_

 _ **-Eolia, ta gouvernante m'a rapporté que tu t'étais encore mal conduite.**_

 _ **-Oui père. Je réponds en baissant les yeux alors qu'il passe devant moi. Le fils du Comte de Terres-Vieilles a eu un comportement très déplacé à mon égard. Je n'ai fait que me défendre. Je ne voulais en aucuns cas, attirer honte sur votre nom et notre famille.**_

 _ **-Et pourtant, tu l'a fais ! Il siffle avant de pointer sa baguette dans ma direction : Endoloris !**_

 _ **Je ferme les yeux brusquement pour sortir de ce souvenir qui a laissé des marques cuisantes sur mon esprit. Je dis à Severus :**_

 _ **-André, le fils en question avait essayé de me violer dans les jardin du château. Je l'ai paralysé à l'aide d'un sort avant de m'enfuir. Mon père aurait préférée que je me laisse faire. Il aurait ainsi put demander un dédommagement important et récupérer la propriété du Comte..**_

 _ **Nous passons au souvenir suivant, je saute le passage sur la mort de mon frère qui est encore bien que cicatriser, très douloureux à affronter.**_

 _ **J'ai 17 ans. Je suis assise à la grande table du salon avec ma mère qui a les yeux rougis et mon père qui se tient digne et raide sur sa grande chaise en bois sculpter. Mon frère est décédé depuis une semaine, l'enterrement à déjà eu lieu. Mes parents ne m'adresse, depuis ce jour plus la parole, me tenant pour responsable de la mort de leur héritier. Finalement, mon père parle :**_

 _ **-Eolia, après t'être perpétuellement dressée contre nous, après avoir tué ton frère, ton sang et notre héritier. J'ai pris une décision te concernant.**_

 _ **Je me raidis de plus en plus en sentant la peur couler dans mes veines. Cet homme serait capable de me tuer, je le sais. Il reprends :**_

 _ **-Le Duc du Domaine Pur veut bien te prendre pour épouse. Vos noces seront célébrées dans deux semaines.**_

 _ **-Quand vous dites le Duc, vous voulez parler de son fils n'est-ce pas Père ? Je demande d'une toute petite voix.**_

 _ **Mon père se frotte les yeux d'un geste de la main très agacé avant de réponde cruellement :**_

 _ **-Tu apprendras petite sotte que le Duc est un homme de 45 ans et que son épouse est morte en couche avec son enfant, il y a maintenant 18 ans de cela ! Je voyais quelqu'un de plus jeune pour toi mais tu ne nous laisse pas le choix ! C'est déjà un miracle qu'un noble pur veuille de toi ! Il te faut un homme d'expérience pour te briser ! Et crois-moi, le Duc n'est pas à court d'idées et d'inventivités pour cela !**_

 _ **Je crois que l'effroi lisible sur mon visage est assez éloquent et ce passe d'explication pour Severus. Je lui fait signe de sortir de mon esprit et il s'exécute immédiatement.**_

 _ **0oo0oo0**_

-Par Merlin, Eolia ! Comment avez-vous put subir toutes ses tortures et être aujourd'hui aussi souriante et pleine de vie ? S'exclame Severus.

-Les détraqueurs on été comme une sorte de thérapie. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je vous ai montré cela pour vous faire comprendre que je peux écouter sans juger ! Vous avez tué quelqu'un ? Comment pourrais-je vous le reprocher ! J'ai tué mon frère, j'ai rêvé de tuer toute ma famille !

-Vous ne l'avez pas tuée ! S'écrie Snape.

-Bien sûr que si Severus ! Jean, mon frère ne faisait pas que s'amuser avec moi ce jour-là. Il était au courant des plans de mariage de mon père à mon égard. Il n'a pas voulu laisser faire ça ! Le Duc battait ses femmes jusqu'à la mort ! Jean a essayé de m'aider à m'évader du domaine familial. Pendant, notre fuite nous gouttions ivre de joie, à la liberté ! Nous faisions bien la course quand il est mort mais en essayant de nous enfuir... en essayant de me sauver...

-Je.. Je suis tellement désolé Eolia.. Bafouille Severus en caressant ma joue.

-Il ne faut pas. Je murmure en saisissant sa main. C'est du passé maintenant. Dites-moi ! Que c'est-il passé pour que vous vous sentiez si mal aujourd'hui ?

Severus me dévisage,incertain. Et je le sens prit dans une grande tourmente. Je fronce des sourcils quand je le vois défaire les boutons de sa manche et relever celle-ci laissant apparaître un tatouage en forme de tête de mort avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche :

-Je.. Je suis désolé Severus. Mais, je ne comprends pas ce que ça signifie..

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il répond. Tout ceux qui ont été à son service porte sa marque..

-C'est celle du seigneur des ténèbres ? C'est ça ? Je demande en me rapprochant de lui.

-Oui. Il souffle. J'ai été a son service pendant des années. Avant qu'il ne tue la femme que j'aime...

-Alors c'est ça, votre part d'ombre par laquelle les détraqueurs sont attirés.. je murmure

Snape hoche lentement de la tête en frissonnant. Je lui demande en relevant à mon tour son menton :

-Severus, vous êtes-vous aussi épris de la mort ?


	14. Mise au point

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Et voilà, la suiiiite xD**

 **j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire =)**

 **A tout de suite =)**

 **0oo00o0**

Après nos confessions avec Severus, nous rentrons dans le château en direction de la grande salle. Le dîner a dut commencer depuis un moment mais je pense qu'il est encore temps de manger en toute tranquillité. C'est drôle comme nous sommes proches dès que nous sommes à l'abri des regards. Et là dans Poudlard, nous nous tenons éloignés ,en nous fuyants comme la peste. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, je le comprends dans un sens. Les élèves sont toujours friands de potins et de ragots , c'est bien normal qu'il ne veuille en alimenter aucuns.

Sur la route, je croise le professeur Lupin sortant de la grande salle. Je m'excuse auprès de Severus :

-Allez manger sans moi. Je dois régler quelques affaires avec Remus.

-Oh. Il dit un peu surpris. Très bien, fait. Mais acceptez-vous de venir dans mes appartements ce soir ?

-Je ne peux rien vous promettre, Severus. Je répond réellement embêtée. Il faut que je vois mon mentor pour lui faire mon rapport. J'essayerais de venir après mais ne m'attendez pas.

Le maître des potions hoche la tête, un peu raide avant de filer vers la table des professeurs pendant que je m'élance à la poursuite de Remus.

0o00o0

-PROFESSEUR ! ATTENDEZ ! Je crie, alors qu'il s'apprête à rentrer chez lui.

Il se retourne un peu surpris de me voir là et demande un peu lasse :

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Rien ! Je réponds essoufflée. Juste m'écouter s'il vous plaît.

-Très bien, entrez. Il désigne la porte en bois.

Nous pénétrons dans ses appartements que je vois pour la première fois bien éclairés. Tout est bien ordonnés et bien rangés, un peu trop à mon goût. Il s'y dégage une ambiance douce et chaude mais un peu ennuyeuse. Je m'assois sur la chaise que me montre Lupin et je commence sans plus attendre :

-Je voulais m'excuser de vous avoir envoyé Harry. Je pensais bien faire et je n'ai pas réalisée que cela vous donnerais du travail en plus. Je me serais chargée avec plaisir de lui apprendre le sortilège du Patronus mais je ne pense pas que le directeur aurait apprécier que je m'occupe d'un élève si .. Particulier.

-C'est à moi de m'excuser, Eolia. Dit Remus en se massant les tempes. J'ai réagis de manière excessive, je le reconnais. Effectivement, ce n'est pas à vous d'apprendre à un enfant à se défendre contre ses créatures, ce rôle me revient. C'est mon travail de professeur et de pédagogue. J'étais très fatigué quand Harry est venu me trouver. Et mon comportement à votre égard alors que vous faisiez les choses bien, a été très déplacé.

-Je ne vous en veux pas professeur. Je réponds en posant ma main sur son bras avec douceur. Mais je voulais éclaircir ce malaise avec vous pour ne pas qu'il subsiste de tensions entre nous. Maintenant, je suis rassurée et je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée professeur. Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin.

Sur ce, je me lève et sors de la pièce sous le regard un peu confus mais reconnaissant de Remus.

0o00o0

-Tu n'as encore pas mangée ! Me fait remarquer Ben alors que je rentre dans nos quartiers.

-Non. L'après-midi a été assez mouvementée et je m'étais prise le bec avec avec Lupin ce matin. J'avais besoin de le voir pour mettre les choses au point.

-Quand tu dis après-midi mouvementée, je dois m'inquiéter ou pas ? Demande mon mentor.

-Non. C'est juste une façon de parler. Je soupire en me laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Écoutes Eolia... Commence Ben.

-Non. Je le coupe. Non, je sais que tu vas t'excuser et que moi aussi. Je nous connais trop. Ce n'est pas la peine, c'est oublié. J'en ai assez des confessions pour aujourd'hui !

Je ris devant la mine déconfite de mon mentor et en même temps, tellement craquante. Ne résistant pas, je m'assois à califourchon sur ses genoux, face à lui en effleurant timidement ses lèvres. Il dépose un gros baiser fraternel dessus et j'éclate de rire en murmurant :

-Tu m'en veux si je ne dors pas là ce soir ?

-Non. Il réponds avec un sourire. Pour tout te dire, ça m'arrange.

-Quoi ? Je m'écrie. Comment ça ?

-Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des rencarts, ma belle ! Il réplique en me basculant sur le côté pour se relever.

-Avec qui ? Je demande en sautant debout sur le canapé. Il n'y a que des élèves de 17 ans ici et je sais qu'elles sont trop jeunes pour toi. Oh par Merlin ! Tu as rendez-vous avec Macgonagall ! Par Merlin, je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

-Mais tu délires ! S'exclame Ben en m'envoyant un coussin que j'évite. J'ai rendez-vous avec une prof mais pas avec la vieille chouette, malgré tout le respect que j'ai pour elle !

-Merlin, merci ! Je souffle en me laissant retomber dans le canapé alors que l'horloge sonne 20h00.

-Il faut que j'y aille ! Je reprends. Bonne soirée, et pas de bêtises !

Je plante un baiser sur les lèvres de Ben avant de m'enfuir en courant dans les couloirs du château, direction, les cachots !

Arrivé devant la porte des appartement de Severus, je toque doucement et la porte s'ouvre d'elle même. Snape m'accueille en disant :

-Elle reconnaît les personnes qui sont les bienvenus et qui peuvent me déranger.

-Pratique. Je réponds en regardant le bois. Et merci, je suis ravie de savoir que je fais partie des rares élus à pouvoir vous embêter dans votre tanière.

-Voulez-vous que l'on se fâche déjà ? Il est encore tôt ! Souffle Severus, agacé.

-Non. Je réplique en souriant. Par contre, si vous avez un petit quelque chose à manger, je vous avoue que je ne serais pas contre !

Severus claque des doigts, et un plateau rempli de petits sandwichs appétissants ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille apparaissent sur la table basse. Snape explique devant mes yeux ronds comme des soucoupes :

-ça viens directement des cuisines. Privilèges d'enseignants.

-Vachement pratique ça. Je lâche encore émerveillé avant de m'asseoir sur un vieux fauteuil pour commencer mon repas.

Severus s'installe dans le fauteuil à côté de moi avec une pile de parchemins, je demande :

-Devoir à corriger ?

-Oui. Plus les générations passent, plus les élèves se transforment en cornichons !

-Ou alors vous devenez de plus en plus aigri ?

-Eolia.. .Il menace.

-Oh ça va ! Je soupire. Passez moi une de vos copies.

Il me tends un parchemin qu'il vient de corriger. L'écriture est ronde et fine. Une fille, sans aucuns doutes. La dissertation traite sur les bienfaits de la pierre de lune dans les élixirs de guérisons et j'éclate de rire en lisant les commentaires et la notation de Severus. Je m'exclame :

-Par Merlin, je n'aurais pas aimée vous avoir en tant que professeur. Vous corrigez tous vos devoirs ainsi ou cette pauvre enfant à une tête qui ne vous reviens pas ?

-Je corrige toutes mes copies de la même façon. Je ne voit pas ce que vous insinuez !

-Bon, alors deuxième hypothèse : Vous voulez dégoutter tout les gamins des potions de peur que l'un d'eux soit meilleur que vous !

Severus se contient avec une force qui à l'air surhumaine pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel pendant que je pose la copie sur la table basse. Je demande :

-Est-ce que je vais vous regarder toute la soirée corriger les copies de vos cornichons ?

-Cela vous dérange t-il ? Il demande un peu surpris.

-Non. Je réponds avec un sourire. Mais je crois que je vais m'endormir tant c'est reposant.

-vous savez que vous le pouvez. Il murmure.

-Oui. Je peux emprunter votre salle de bain pour me mettre plus à l'aise ?

-Bien sûr. Vous savez où elle se trouve. Il réplique en désignant tout de même du doigt la porte de la pièce en question.

Je me dirige vers celle-ci en fermant la porte pour me laisser tomber avec soulagement sur les toilettes. J 'étouffe un gloussement quand la pensée que je suis sur le trône de la salle de bain de Severus me parcoure le cerveau. J'en profite pour prendre une douche brûlante dans la grande baignoire et savourer le contact du savon sur ma peau.

Une fois lavée et séchée, à l'aide d'un sortilège sauf mes cheveux. Les pauvres, ils sont tellement cuits par le froid des détraqueurs que je les laissent s'imbiber d'eau jusqu'à plus soif.

Je daigne enfin sortir de l'atmosphère chaude et chaleureuse de la salle de bain. Vêtue juste d'une chemise et d'une culotte, je cours sur le sol gelé pour aller me jeter sur mon fauteuil en prenant la couette de la nuit passée.

Severus est encore après ses copies et il lève juste un sourcil sarcastique dans ma direction, ce qui me fais sourire. Je me roule en boule en l'observant accoudée sur le vieux tissus confortable. Snape demande, un peu incertain :

-Pourquoi m'observez-vous comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je réponds en étouffant un bâillement. C'est reposant.

-Très bien. Il soupire en se levant. Je crois que c'est assez pour ce soir. Je suis aussi fatigué que vous.

Je le regarde, ensommeillé ce diriger vers la salle de bain pour en ressortir vêtu d'un pantalon en coton noir et d'une chemise assortie. Il me demande :

-Salon ou chambre ?

Je hausse les épaules, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit car je suis trop exténuée. Et de toute façon, j'ai envie qu'il prenne un peu les devant. Severus ne s'en formalise pas, il passe avec douceur ses bras sous mes jambes et mes épaules et me porte jusqu'au lit de sa chambre. Je frisonne au contact des draps encore gelés alors que Snape nous glissent dessous. Instinctivement, je me colle contre lui et il répond à mon étreinte en refermant ses bras sur mon corps. Presque automatiquement, je défaits les boutons de sa chemise en passant outre ses maigres protestations. J'écarte le tissu pour sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, contre mon ventre et je me noie dans son odeur. Je chuchote totalement endormie :

-J'en ai assez d'être ton amie, Severus..


	15. blessure

**Nouveau chapitre ! Un peu torride xD je me suis lâchée ! Merci pour vos reviews et bienvenue aux nouveaux ! Vous êtes au top !**

 **On ce retrouve après,**

 **des bisous !**

 **0o00o0**

Un bruit de toquement sur le carreau de la chambre de Severus me tire de mon sommeil. Je me redresse dans le lit en baillant, percutant que le jour ce lève seulement. Mon regard tombe sur une petite chouette caramel posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une lettre dans le bec. J'étouffe un grognement de mécontentement en sortant un orteil de sous la couette, l'air est glacial. Je cours à toute vitesse pour ouvrir la fenêtre, arracher la lettre du bec de la chouette après l'avoir remercier et retourner me glisser sous les draps avec délectation.

Severus n'a pas bougé d'une oreille , plongé dans un sommeil lourd, ses cheveux en bataille devant ses yeux lui donne un air irrésistible. Je résiste à l'envie de lui dégager et de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un sourire niais ce peint sur mon visage à ses pensées. Comment ai-je put craquer pour cet homme si sombre en quelques jours à peine. Mais qu'importe, le sentiment de bien-être qui me submerge à ses côtés ôte tout mes doutes.

Je percute que la lettre m'est adressée, je m'empresse de l'ouvrir pour lire :

 _ **« Je ferais la ronde seul ce matin. Tu feras celle de l'après-midi. Je suppose que tu n'auras rien contre une petite grâce matinée ! Et oui, nous sommes Samedi ! Je te vois déjà froncer les sourcils ! Ben »**_

cette fois, je pousse un gémissement de joie en resserrant les draps contre moi avant de me blottir contre Severus qui pousse un soupire en glissant ses mains sous ma chemise qui c'est légèrement relevée. Je n'ose plus bouger en sentant ses doigts chauds et doux sur ma peau parcourut de frisson.

Severus ouvre un œil et demande la voix un peu rauque :

-Pour qui était la lettre ?

Je sursaute en le voyant réveillé, j'étais persuadée qu'il dormait à poing fermé. Je réponds :

-J'ai cru que vous dormiez. C'était pour moi. Mon mentor m'informait que je pouvais rester au lit ce matin.

-Je préfère quand vous me tutoyez. Il dit en se redressant sur un coude.

-Alors tutoie-moi aussi. Je réplique en souriant.

-Très bien, fille du vent. Chuchote Severus en me caressant le bout du nez.

-Hé ! Je proteste. Je ne suis pas une enfant !

-Oh que si ! S'exclame Snape en riant avant de se reprendre.

-J'aime ton rire. Je murmure, un peu confuse. Mais pourquoi dis-tu que tu préférais que je te tutoie ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu m'as dis hier soir ? Il demande.

Je hoche la tête négativement en remarquant que Severus a dut quitter sa chemise dans la nuit et voir son torse musclé ainsi exposé, me donne des envies pas très catholiques.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il reprends. Est-ce que tout va bien Eolia ? Je te sens un peu ailleurs.

-Oh pardon ! Je me ressaisie en arrêtant de mordiller ma lèvre. Désolé, la fatigue sûrement.

-Oui.. Il chuchote, un peu déçu j'ai l'impression. Oui, nous ferions mieux de nous rendormir.

-Oh oui... Tu as sûrement raison... Je réponds sur le même ton

Poussé par un élan soudain, j'enlève ma chemise sous les yeux consternés de Severus qui s'exclame :

-Par Merlin, Eolia ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'est pourtant clair. Je réponds en haussant les épaules. On se calme, Don Juan, j'ai une brassière en dessous ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à être à l'aise !

-Tu permets ? Je demande en désignant son torse.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse, je me laisse tomber sur lui et je sens ses bras se refermer dans mon dos en broyant contre ses muscles. Il murmure :

-J'aime ton odeur !

-Ah bon ? Je glousse.

Pour réponse, il dépose une multitude de baiser dans mon cou et je me cambre aussitôt sous ses délicieuses caresses. Je halète en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que la pièce devient aussi brûlante que mon corps.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Demande Severus en se stoppant sous mes gémissements.

-Par Merlin ! Comment peux-tu poser cette question ! Je réponds en essayant de retrouver contenance.

J'éclate de rire devant la tête de Severus qui déconcerté ouvre les mains en signe d'incompréhension. Je m'exclame :

-Attends je vais te rendre la pareille et tu verras bien !

J'étouffe ses protestations d'un léger coup de dent sur la peau de son cou douce et merveilleusement sucrée avec un subtil mélange chocolaté et citronné. Mes lèvres glissent avec douceur jusqu'à son épaule alors que le professeur se tient raide et figé. Pourtant, il glisse ses mains sous mes épaules et me fais basculer sur le côtés en murmurant la voix rauque :

-Très bien, j'ai compris ou tu voulais en venir et tu as raison. Mieux vaut s'arrêter là ou je ne réponds plus de rien.

-Tu trouve ça mal ? Je demande en laissant courir mes doigts sur son bras mais en prenant soin d'éviter sa marque.

-Non, mais j'ai peur de ce qui pourrais ce passer ensuite.

-Embrasse-moi Severus. Je murmure. Et dis-moi ensuite si tu as encore peur ?

-Je ne peux pas... Il bafouille en s'éloignant. Ce n'est pas contre toi Eolia. Mais je ne peux pas... Pourtant, tu ignores à quel point cela me coûte !

-De toute évidence ! Je lâche blessée par son rejet.

Je me lève rapidement sous les yeux de Severus qui me demande où je vais.

-Faire de l'exercice ! Je réponds dans un sanglot avant de m'enfuir en courant de ses appartements.

Je cours ivre de douleur et de chagrin, une grosse boule me coinçant la gorge. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, je ne me suis jamais mise dans des états pareils pour un homme. Et pourtant, j'en ai essuyé des râteaux et des ruptures. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Quand Sirius Black sera capturé, je retournerais dans nos quartiers généraux. Je ne peux pas lui demander de s'engager dans une relation qui n'aboutira à rien, qui n'aura jamais de lendemain. Mais pourquoi ai-je si mal ! Pourquoi penser à lui, loin de moi me tue à ce point !

Je pénètre dans la forêt complément essoufflée et à bout de force. Je me raccroche à un arbre avant de me laisser glisser contre son tronc en fondant en larmes, percutant que je me suis enfuie en brassière et culotte.

-JE SUIS UNE IDIOTE ! Je crie énervée contre moi même .

Soudain, un craquement retentit dans l'ombre de la forêt. Je me redresse sur le qui-vive en m'adossant au tronc, apeurée. En plus d'être partie à moitié nue, j'ai oublié ma baguette chez Severus. Le désespoir comme je ne l'avais pas ressentie depuis fort longtemps envahit chaque partie de mon corps avec une facilité déconcertante. Je prierais presque pour que la créature qui m'épie soit un détraqueur, qu'elle m'aspire et qu'on en finisse avec cette mascarade.

Au lieu de ça, Ben sort des bois en me dévisageant complètement ahuri. Il demande troublé :

-Eolia ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et dans cette tenue ? Tout va bien ? Eolia ?

Je n'arrive même pas à lui répondre, ma poitrine se soulevant encore brusquement sous la peur que je viens d'éprouver. Les yeux exorbités, je me tiens appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre qui a quelque chose de rassurant. Ben reprend avec douceur :

-Eolia, tout va bien. C'est moi, Ben. Je vais m'approcher, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je crois que tu as eu une peur bleue, pas vrai ?

Il dit tout ça en s'approchant lentement alors que je rêve de m'enfuir d'ici mais je suis comme paralysée par ses mots. Il continue :

-On y est plus habitués, hein ? À la peur, à force de la combattre, on oublie sa saveur. Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas paniquée ainsi, je me trompe ? Elle t'as paralysé, glacé ? Pire qu'un détraqueur, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est rien. Tu es une dresseuse, ton boulot c'est de l'exorciser ! Pas de l'a laissé gagner !

Il saisit enfin mon poignet et m'attire contre lui. À ce contact, je fonds en sanglot incontrôlés pendant que Ben me sers avec force contre son buste. Je gémis :

-Il m'a rejeté ! Il n'a pas voulut de moi ! Tu as raison Ben, nous finirons nos jours seuls ! Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes ! Des âmes solitaires !

-Je sais... Je sais... Il chuchote pour m'apaiser. C'est fini, je suis là..

-Oui, tu es là, toi. Je murmure en relevant la tête. Ben.. Embrasse-moi..

Il me sourit avant de s'exécuter avec douceur. Mais je ne veux pas de douceur, je veux de l'amour à son état le plus brut. Je veux qu'il se dépêche, qu'il accélère. Je veux que nous laissions s'exprimer nos instincts les plus primaires. Pas la peine de lui faire comprendre deux fois, Ben me plaque avec force contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il est si fort, il pourrait me briser en milles morceaux si il le désirait. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouve sans ma brassière coincée sous les lèvres brûlantes de mon mentor. Il doit sûrement exister un dixième cercle des enfers pour les filles comme moi qui couchent avec le premier venu après avoir essuyés un refus. Jugez-moi si vous le souhaitez. Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai besoin de cet amour. J'ai besoin de sentir que quelqu'un tient à moi après toutes ses années de privation chez mes parents. Et après celles à combattre les détraqueurs tout les jours.

Ben me fait l'amour violemment, à la hauteur de son manque affectif mais sans jamais me faire le moindre mal. Nous nous laissons tomber sur la mousse humide, hors d'haleine et trempés de sueur.

-Merci.. Je chuchote.

-Pas de quoi. Il réplique avec un sourire. On recommence quand tu veux !

-Ben ! Je proteste. Tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin toi aussi..

-Il faut croire. Il répond en se redressant pour enfiler son haut.

-ça ne c'est pas bien passé avec ta prof ?

-Et non ! Échec total ! Tiens. Il dit en me tendant son manteau.

-Et bien comme ça, on est deux. Je grommelle en acceptant avec plaisir la veste.

0o00o0

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je demande lors du repas de midi au professeur Lupin.

-Vous voulez parler de l'excitation générales chez les élèves et les professeurs ?

-Euh oui. Je souris.

-Il y a match de Quiditch aujourd'hui.

-Avec ce temps ? Je m'écrie.

Le professeur hoche de la tête en souriant devant mon air effaré. Ça y est ils sont tous maboules, vu la tempête qui s'est levée dehors, c'est de l'inconscience totale.

Enfin, les joueurs de Quiditch ne sont pas réputés pour être les personnes les plus saines d'esprit sur terre. Je reporte mon attention sur mon assiette en constatant avec une pointe de tristesse et d'agacement que Severus n'ai pas venu au repas. Dans un sens, c'est peut-être plus raisonnable, je ne crois pas que j'aurais supporter d'être assise à côté de lui.

Dumbledore ce penche vers moi et demande à mon grand étonnement :

-Pourriez-vous surveiller le terrain lors du match ? Je ne suis pas rassuré pour mes élèves avec les détraqueurs.

-Avec ce temps ? Vous voulez que je monte sur un balai avec ce temps ?

Il acquiesce et je me demande si il n'est pas devenu aussi sénile que les joueurs.

-Très bien. Je réponds. Mais je pense que vous feriez mieux d'annuler le match. Je ne verrais rien en cas d'incident et je ne veux pas porter cette responsabilité !

-On annule pas un match ! Rigole poliment le directeur.

Je me contiens à grandes peines de ne pas éclater ma main sur ma tête. Ces Anglais sont vraiment tous cinglés !


	16. Match&Tempête

**Nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'espère qui vous plaira =D**

 **On ce retrouve après !**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

 **0oo00oo0**

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis concernant le temps ! Il faut être complètement taré, frappé, maboule et bon à enfermer à l'asile pour jouer au quidditch sous une tempête pareille. Je suis postée en hauteur, vraiment très en hauteur pour voir, ou du moins essayer de distinguer une menace et je vous avoue que je commence à avoir sérieusement peur de me faire électrocuter !

Je manque de défaillir quand une silhouette vêtu de vêtements larges me faisant penser tout de suite aux détraqueurs se plante devant moi. Je plisse des yeux avant de m'exclamer par dessus le vacarme assourdissant :

-Harry ! J'aurais dut me douter que tu étais un joueur !

Celui-ci sourit, enfin je crois le distinguer et réponds :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je pointe du doigt les environs en haussant les épaules avant de soupirer avec fatalité :

-Mon boulot ! Je vous protège des détraqueurs !

Je le vois, à ce mot tenter de réprimer un frisson, je souris avant de crier :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je suis là ! Tu ne devrais pas penser à jouer pour que ce fichu match suicidaire s'arrête plutôt que de discuter poliment avec moi ?

Harry s'esclaffe en hochant la tête avant de plonger avec son balai dans l'épaisse couche de nuage. Je reste là en claquant des dents sous le vent glacial et la pluie battante qui ce fait de plus en plus durs. Trouvant ce phénomène assez anormal, je lève la tête et je vois deux détraqueurs dans le ciel : Bruno et Robert. Je commence à pester en criant :

-Oh vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Ça va, je ne vous dérange pas trop dans votre ballade !

Les encapuchonnés font la sourde oreille et je remarque que leur comportements et vraiment très étranges. Robert n'arrête pas de passer devant Bruno en le frôlant comme pour l'agacer et l'inciter à le suivre pour retourner à la lisière.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font... Je me murmure à moi même.

Soudain, Bruno pique vers le sol à toute allure avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres sous mon balai. Un cri me glace les sangs quand je distingue à travers la masse brumeuse le jeune Harry complètement pris dans l'emprise du détraqueur. Je sors ma baguette en hurlant :

-EXPECTO PATRONUM !

Mais il est déjà trop tard, Harry est tombé de son balai et il chute sur des centaines de mètres. Je descends en pique avec mon balai pour tenter de le rattraper, de faire quelque chose. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'écraser ainsi ! La peur irradie mes membres, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir. Pas comme Jean. Pitié, pas ça !

Un main m'enserre brusquement la gorge et je croise le visage de Bruno alors que la douleur me glace le cerveau sous l'atroce brûlure. Je pointe ma baguette sur lui avec la force du désespoir mais il n'y a qu'un fin filet argenté qui en sort. Cependant, il est suffisant pour lui faire lâcher prise et à mon tour, le vide m'accueille. Je tombe morte de souffrance dans cet abyme qu'est l'air. Le vent siffle dans mes oreilles me coupant du monde extérieur. Je n'attends qu'une chose, l'impact. Pour que la douleur s'arrête. Pour que le souvenir de Jean me quitte. Et pour ne pas à avoir à affronter la nouvelle de la mort d'Harry que je n'ai pas put sauver.

Au lieu de ça, une main me rattrape dans ma chute par l'arrière de la tête et sur le côté de ma joue. Je crois que mon cri vient de couvrir le bruit du tonnerre tant il est perçant. Cette fois, je croise le regard de Robert qui j'ai l'impression essaye de me retenir pour ne pas que mon corps ce brise au sol. Je vois dans le flou mes cheveux blanchir sous son contact. Je veux que ça s'arrête, sa caresse sur ma joue est atroce. Je murmure , les yeux embués en tendant une main vers lui :

-Lâche-moi Robert.. Tu ne pourras pas me sauver..

Je le sens hésiter avant de s'exécuter en poussant un long râle emprunt de tristesse. Et enfin, je tombe pour de bon, la silhouette du détraqueur s'effaçant en même temps que l'impact de mon corps réduit à l'état de débris sur le sol boueux du terrain...

0oo00oo0

j'entends au milieu du noir dans lequel je suis plongée, une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre milles. Je chuchote un peu rauque :

-B..Ben, c'est toi ? Est-ce que.. Est-ce que tu es mort, toi aussi ?

-Perdu ! C'est bien moi mais je ne suis pas mort ! Et toi non plus ! Il répond enjoué. Est-ce que tu arrives à ouvrir les yeux ?

Je grimace sous l'effort que cela me coûte sentant en même temps tout mon corps crier d'agonie. Heureusement que les potions anti-douleurs sont efficaces. Je n'arrive à ouvrir qu'un œil et ma vision est un peu flou. Je m'attendais à être aveuglée par la lumière mais tout n'est que obscurité. Ben m'explique :

-L'infirmière a tendu des rideaux autours de ton lit. Tes brûlures sont importantes, elles ne doivent pas prendre le soleil.

-C'est aussi terrible que ça ? Je demande, incertaine.

-Euh.. Il hésite. Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire..

-Ben ! Je gronde. Si quelqu'un doit m'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, c'est bien toi !

-Oui, tu as raison. Il sourit timidement. Et bien, t'as nouvelle couleur de cheveux est le blanc mais je t'avoue que ça te donne un charme non négligeable ! Tu n'arrives pas à ouvrir un œil car il est sous une brûlure de détraqueur, tout comme plus de la moitié de ton visage et de ton cou. Je suis désolé Eolia, ils ne t'ont pas ratés. Mme Pomfresh a bonne espoir de faire disparaître ces brûlures et tu retrouveras ton œil. Bien sûr, ça laissera quelques marques...

j'acquiesce silencieusement en déglutissant avec difficulté, ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. Je demande de nouveau :

-Raconte-moi ce qu'il c'est passé.

Ben prend une profonde inspiration avant de dire :

-Quand j'ai vu Harry tomber, j'ai su que quelque chose d'anormale était en train de ce produire. Ne t'inquiète pas, le gamin va bien ! Heureusement, que Dumbledore était là pour amortir sa chute comme la tienne. J'ai sauté sur le premier balai a ma portée et je ne me suis pas encore remis de ce que j'ai vu ! J'ai vu Bruno te sauter sauvagement dessus pour t'aspirer alors que tu le repoussais. Mais ensuite Robert a essayé de te retenir. Je l'ai vu te saisir avec une douceur inouïe pour ralentir ta chute. J'ai vu de la manière avec laquelle il n'osait pas trop te serrer car il savait que cela t'infligeais une douleur atroce. Et j'ai pu remarquer à quel point cela le peinais quand il t'as lâché car sinon il allait t'ôter la vie sans le vouloir. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il c'est passé avec Bruno, je te jure que je ne comprends pas Eolia !

-Je lui ai demandé de le faire... je chuchote le regard dans le vide.

-Quoi ? Demande Ben surpris.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me lâcher... je lui ai dis : Lâche-moi Robert.. Tu ne pourras pas me sauver..

je m'éclaircie la voix en demandant :

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux jours. L'infirmière t'as maintenue dans ce coma magique pour t'éviter des douleurs. Je m'excuse, il faut que j'aille surveiller les détraqueurs. Repose-toi bien, je reviens vite.

-Repose-toi, toi. Je souris en lui caressant la joue. Je vais bien Ben, ne t'en fais pas. Dors un peu.

Il hoche gravement de la tête avant d'écarter les rideaux et de disparaître de mon champs de vision.

0oo00oo0

mon état durant les heures qui suivirent fut à la fois végétatif et troublé par des vagues de douleurs que la pauvre infirmière faisait tout pour calmer. Cela fait une heure qu'elle m'a mise une crème apaisante sur le visage et que je comate dans un sommeil léger. Le bruissement des rideaux me tire de mon rêve et j'ouvre l'œil en m'attendant à croiser celui de Ben. Je murmure :

-Severus... Bonjour ou bonsoir. Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est.

-18h00. Il répond sur le même ton. Je t'apportais des potions anti-douleurs et par la même occasion je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.

-Et bien, comme tu vois, ce n'est pas glorieux. Je dis en me redressant. Est-ce que Harry va bien ?

-Oh oui, on ne peux mieux. Il réponds en grinçant des dents. Pompom l'a laissé sortir dans la soirée suivant le match. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Alors tant mieux. Je soupire, soulagée. Disons que j'ai l'impression d'avoir le visage collé à un glacier H24. La pauvre infirmière fait vraiment tout son possible mais on ne peux pas grand chose contre le froid des détraqueurs.

-Eolia, je suis désolé..

-Non, non Severus s'il te plaît. Je murmure. Ne t'excuses pas, ne culpabilises pas pour ce qu'il c'est passé. Notre dispute n'y est pour rien.

-Tu me le promet ? Il demande en s'installant sur le lit.

-Oui. Je souris. Mon visage et mes cheveux ne te repousse pas ?

-Es-tu devenue folle ? Bien sûr que non ! Il s'exclame. Ça montre ta force et ton courage !

Je ris en grimaçant de le voir s'emporter comme ça. Il est tellement mignon. Severus ne manquant pas mon signal de douleur débouche une fiole de potion et m'aide à l'avaler. Je déclare avec soulagement :

-Je préfère quand l'infirmière c'est toi !

Severus éclate de rire en replaçant les coussins dans mon dos et je murmure attendrie :

-C'est étrange de t'entendre rire hors de tes appartements..

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Il ricane. J'ai insonorisé les rideaux avant de te réveiller !

Cette fois, c'est à moi de glousser douloureusement avant d'étouffer une quinte de toux. Je souffle :

-Merci de savoir si bien préparer les potions anti-douleurs.

-De rien. Il dit tranquillement. Ça fait partie de mon travail. Bien, je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant et je crois que tu as de la visite.

Je fronce des sourcils en le regardant se lever et écarter les rideaux laissant apparaître le jeune harry. À cette vision, mon regard s'éclaire et je souris en m'écriant :

-Harry ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Viens, entre !

Il s'avance hésitant en ce décalant pour laisser passer le maître des potions qui à l'air de l'intimider. Il demande nerveusement :

-Je voulais passer voir comment tu allais..

-Et bien, comme tu le vois, je teste un nouveau maquillage et je me suis laissé tenter par une folie capillaire ! Je m'exclame faussement joyeuse, mais au moins le gamin ce détend en s'esclaffant.

-Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Je reprends. Tu as fais une belle chute !

-Oh ça va. Il hausse les épaules. J'ai juste eu quelques courbatures mais rien de bien méchant. Et puis maintenant, j'arrive à faire sortir une fumée argenté de ma baguette ! Le professeur Lupin pense que c'est suffisant pour éloigner des détraqueurs, si ils ne sont pas trop nombreux.

Je souris avec indulgence avant de répondre :

-Et le professeur a parfaitement raisons. Ça t'aurais sauver la mise lors du match. Enfin, heureusement, il n'est rien arrivé de tragique.

-Oui... Mais tu ne trouves pas que les détraqueurs ont eu un comportement étrange ?

-Oh que si.. Je soupire. Tu sais le souci de l'espèce humaine, c'est qu'elle croit tout savoir sur tout. Alors qu'en fait, nous ignorons plus de la moitié des choses qui nous entourent. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi ils se sont comportés ainsi. Tu es toi même un mystère au yeux de tous, peut-être est-ce ça qui a intéressé Bruno...

-Bruno ? Demande Harry sans comprendre.

-Le détraqueur qui t'as attaqué.

À ma réponse nous restons silencieux un moment, perdus dans nos réflexions. Je brise la glace en disant :

-Excuses-moi Harry, je sens que je m'endors. Ne te tortures pas trop l'esprit sur une réponse que tu n'auras sans doute jamais. Estimons-nous heureux d'être en vie. Les choses auraient put beaucoup plus mal finir. Et n'oublie pas que maintenant, tu sais te défendre !

Je n'entends pas la réponse du jeune garçon, les ténèbres m'engloutissant avec force, je m'y laisse entraîner avec délectation...


	17. Doutes

**Nouveau chapitre ! Je m'excuse vraiment de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! Mais je suis tomber bien malade avec ce froid et j'ai mis deux semaines à me débarrasser de cette fichue crève ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que la suite vous plaira ! Des bisous on se retrouve après !**

 **00oo00oo00**

Après plus d'une semaine cloîtrée dans mon lit, l'infirmière me donne enfin l'autorisation de sortir, à mon grand soulagement.

Je n'en pouvais plus d'être coincé dans ce lit plongé dans la pénombre. J'ai hâte de retrouver Ben et les autres mais surtout les repas de la grande salle. Les brûlures noires sont enfin toute résorbées mais ma peau est toute craquelée et sèche. D'après Madame Pomfresh, il faudra attendre encore une semaine pour qu'elle cicatrise correctement. J'ai retrouvé mon œil, à mon grand soulagement mais le blanc de l'œil est resté en grande partie noir. Nous n'avons aucunes idées si il reviendra un jour à la normale. Le plus important, c'est que j'y vois quelque chose !

Et mes cheveux n'ont par contre, pas retrouvé leur couleur d'origine même en jetant des sorts dessus, rien n'y fait. J'ose à peine me regarder dans un miroir, pas que mon apparence soit hideuse mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'y faire. Ben pense que je m'accepterais mieux quand ma peau sera redevenue lisse et ferme. Moi, je crois qu'il se trompe mais je n'ose rien lui dire pour l'instant, je crois qu'il culpabilise beaucoup de l'accident.

En me dirigeant vers la grande salle car j'espère encore arriver à temps pour le petit déjeuner, je tombe sur le professeur Lupin qui me demande :

-Oh bonjour Eolia ! Je ne savais pas que vous sortiez aujourd'hui !

-Et si ! Je souris. Je crois que l'infirmière n'en pouvais plus de moi et ma mauvaise humeur permanente coincée dans un lit.

-Vous allez pouvoir reprendre votre travail ? Il demande

-Peut-être pas tout de suite. Je réponds. Avant j'aimerais beaucoup prendre un copieux petit déj !

-Alors je ferais mieux de vous laisser. Dit poliment le professeur. Le repas va bientôt ce terminer.

J'acquiesce silencieusement avant de le saluer et de me diriger d'un pas rapide vers la grande salle. Hors de question que je rate un délicieux repas !

0oo00oo0

-Par merlin ! Je soupire après avoir engloutie une assiette d'œufs de de bacons.

-Voilà qui fait plaisir à voir. S'exclame malicieusement le directeur à ma droite. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien, Miss.

-Et moi, je vous remercie d'avoir stoppé ma chute et de ce fait, être encore de ce monde pour vous le dire !

Le barbu rigole en me tendant le plat de bacons que j'accepte volontiers, il reprend :

-Et donc, vous avez perdue le contrôle de vos détraqueurs ?

-Non ! Je m'exclame. Enfin c'est Bruno qui a pété les plombs sans raisons ! Robert essayait de le ramener à la lisière avec les autres détraqueurs. Je pense que Ben, c'est occupé du fautif...

Dumbledore me dévisage curieusement avant de hocher la tête d'un petit mouvement vif et de ce replonger dans son assiette. Je soupire en repoussant le pat de bacon grillés, l'appétit complètement coupé. Severus me sors de mes pensées en disant :

-Et bien, vous devez être sacrément chamboulée pour ne plus rien avaler.

-Tiens, il parle en public. Je souris. Et le vouvoiement est de mise, on dirait.

Snape acquiesce silencieusement, un sourire au bord des lèvres avant de reprendre :

-Viendrez-vous me voir cet après-midi ? Ou même ce matin ?

-Mais, vous n'avez pas cours ? Je demande.

-Nous sommes samedi ma chère. Il répond légèrement moqueur.

-Ah très bien. Je déclare un peu troublée d'avoir perdue mes repères temporels. Alors je viendrais. Mais il faut que je parles avec mon mentor avant.

Sur ce, je me lève en saluant le maître des potions avant de sortir de la grande salle et de me diriger vers nos quartiers.

0oo0oo0

-ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. Déclare Ben en me voyant rentrer.

Je hausse les épaules avant de me laisser tomber sur le canapé et de demander :

-Tu n'es pas venu au petit déjeuner ?

-Si. Il dis en s'installant à côté de moi. Mais j'y étais assez tôt, pourquoi ?

-Oh comme ça...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Eolia ? Demande mon mentor avec douceur.

-Rien.. Je chuchote la gorge nouée.

-Allons _ **petite ,**_ pas avec moi.. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Cette fois, à entendre ce surnom que lui seul me donne, des larmes salés ce mettent à couler le long de mes joues et j'articule le menton tremblant, devant la tête déconfite de Ben :

-Je... Je crois, que je.. Je veux arrêter ce métier..

-Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais t'en blâmer. Répond Ben, un peu déçu en cherchant un mouchoir dans sa poche.

-Mais je ne sais pas ! Je m'écrie mes larmes redoublantes. Je ne sais faire que ça, j'aime mon métier ! Mais je ne veux plus jamais vivre cela, plus jamais ! Je ne veux pas mourir Ben, c'est trop effrayant !

Le pauvre homme complètement dépassé me prend dans ses bras en me berçant contre lui pour tenter de m'apaiser en me murmurant qu'il comprend, qu'aucuns dresseurs ne devraient vivre un jour ce que j'ai vécu. Je me laisse entraîner dans sa litanie de mots rassurants jusqu'à ce que mes larmes se tarissent.

Une fois la crise passée, je sursaute en voyant l'heure, déjà 10h30. Ben me demande :

-Qui y a t-il ?

-Rien, j'ai promis au professeur Snape de passer le voir ce matin.

-Eolia ? Demande sérieusement mon mentor. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Qu...Quoi ? Je bafouille violemment sous sa demande.

-La question est pourtant simple. Il sourit.

-Et bien. Je réponds en me détournant pour cacher mes joues rouges. Je ne sais pas si c'est à ce point. Mais je l'aime beaucoup, ça oui..

-Écoutes-moi bien. Il dit en me saisissant les épaules pour que je lui fasses face. Si tu l'aimes et que lui aussi. Bien que cet homme ne m'inspire rien de bon, alors arrête ! Arrête ce métier suicidaire si tu peux avoir la chance de trouver un partenaire avec qui tu auras un lien pour la vie !

-Calme-toi Ben. Je réplique un peu triste. Le problème ne vient pas de moi mais de lui. C'est lui qui ne veux pas de moi ou qui ne voudra pas de moi pour une vie entière.

Mon titulaire me lance un regard peu convainquant et je lui caresse la joue en reprenant avec plus de douceur :

-Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi. Laisse moi le temps de réfléchir à ce que je veux vraiment et avec qui je le veux. Je dois y aller maintenant et toi tu ferais mieux de retrouver cette professeur et ne pas laisser ta chance passer non plus.

Je me lève du canapé en allant enfiler ma cape pour partir rejoindre Severus quand j'entends Ben murmurer :

-Encore faut-il qu'elle veuilles de moi..

-Si tu n'essayes pas encore une fois, comment veut-tu le savoir ? Je souris avant de refermer la porte sur lui.

0oo0oo0

je toque à la porte de Severus après avoir éviter de justesse l'esprit frappeur qui voulait encore me faire prendre une douche forcée.

Au bout de quelques instant, le maître des potions vient m'ouvrir et m'invite à entrer. Je vais d'office m'installer sur le vieux fauteuil, mes jambes sont devenues lourdes et j avoue être épuisée de ma matinée.

-Tout va bien ? Demande Severus.

-Oui. Je souris. L'infirmière m'avait dit que je risquais d avoir quelques coups de fatigue. Je crois qu'elle ne sait pas trompée, une fois de plus.

-Tu veux dormir un moment ?

-Oh non. Je m'écrie. J'ai bien assez dormis ces derniers jours ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

-Rien de bien intéressant. Il répond en enlevant sa robe pour se retrouver en chemise blanche et pantalon noir . Je corrigeais des copies. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

je percute que je bug sur lui depuis de longues secondes mais dans un sens comment résister à ce spectacle de sa chemise légèrement entrouverte, qui laisse apparaître avec subtilité son torse et sa peau, que je sais chaude et douce. Je dis pour donner le change :

-Alors tu as opté pour quelles notations ? Gentille ? Ou cruelle et sadique ?

-Cruelle et sadique voyons ! Il répond en souriant. J'ai une réputation à tenir !

Je ris en fermant les yeux avant de soupirer :

-Je suis heureuse de ne jamais t'avoir eu comme professeur sinon je n'aurais jamais sut quel homme merveilleux tu es.

-Eolia ? Demande Severus en glissant sa main sur ma joue, ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux et croiser les siens. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu sembles préoccupée.

-Tout va bien. Je murmure. Je ne sais juste plus où ce trouve mon avenir..

-Explique-moi ? Il demande sur le même ton avant de m'inviter à me lever pour que je puisses m'installer sur ses genoux.

-Et bien. Je dis en me blottissant contre son épaule. Je ne sais pas si je vais continuer le métier de dresseuse. J'ai vraiment tout foirée, j'en ai assez de souffrir et je ne veux pas mourir, pas comme ça..

-C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire quelque chose de censé. Répond Severus en, je le devine, haussant un sourcil.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ris légèrement. Mais je ne sais pas, ce métier c'est toute ma vie ! Je ne sais rien faire d'autre ! Je ne sais même pas où j'irais !

-Mais ! S'écrie Snape. Tu es jeune et douée. Il y a beaucoup de portes que tu peux ouvrir si tu le désire vraiment ! Le ministère te paie pour ton travail ! Tu as sûrement quelques économies de côté. Tu pourrais reprendre une formation où tu serais logé est ainsi ne pas avoir à débourser un loyer. Tu as beaucoup de possibilités si tu t'en donnes la peine.

-Tu as raison. Je soupire. Mais j'aimerais que tout soit si simple. Malgré tout, j'aime mon métier, j'aime comme je vis quand je suis dans la forêt. Et il y a Ben.

-Et bien ? Il peux ce passer de toi si tu ne souhaite plus faire ce travail ! Réplique sèchement le professeur.

-Ne soit pas jaloux severus ! Je souffle agacée en me redressant.

-Moi ? Jaloux ? Ricane l'homme.

-Tu veux que je te rappelle l'épisode de ta fuite dans le couloir ?

-Pas la peine.. Il marmonne à ma grande satisfaction.

-Je n'ai pas envie que l'on se dispute, tu sais. Je murmure en me blottissant de nouveau dans son cou.

-Reste manger avec moi pour que je puisses me faire pardonner.

Je me sens à peine hocher de la tête avant de m'endormir profondément, happée par l'odeur de Severus.


	18. Accepter

**Nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira ! J'attends vos petites reviews avec impatience !**

 **0oo00o0**

-Mmmmh ! Je grogne en essayant de chasser le truc qui me chatouille la joue.

-Allez Eolia, ouvres les yeux ! Dit Snape.

Je percute alors que le truc est Severus ce qui me fait sourire et j'ouvre un œil pour tâter la luminosité avant de me décider à ouvrir le deuxième puisque que le salon est juste illuminé par le feu crépitant. Severus reprend :

-Il faut que tu manges sinon demain tu n'arriveras pas à te lever et tu auras d'affreuses courbatures !

-Tu es pire que l'infirmière. Je souffle en ayant aucunes envies d'émerger complètement.

-Je me trouves encore gentil, Pompom t'aurais déjà houspillée à coup de baguette ! Réplique l'homme.

-Si tu le dis.. Je lâche avant de daigner m'asseoir correctement.

Severus allume alors quelques bougies à l'aide de sa baguette sous mon regard ébahi et me demande un peu curieux :

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

-J'adore quand on allume les bougies de cette manière, ça me replonge dans mon enfance. J'explique. Jean, mon frère savait que c'était mon tour préféré. Il arrivait à le faire sans baguette étant enfant et quand mon père ou la gouvernante me punissaient sévèrement, Jean allumait les cierges ainsi pour sécher mes pleurs. C'était plutôt efficace ! Je ris devant la mine emprunte de compassion de Severus.

-Tu sais. Il répond le regard un peu lointain. Je te comprends parfaitement sur ce point. J'étais ami, étant jeune avec la femme que j'aimais, que le seigneur des ténèbres a tué. Mon père, n'était pas très doux à mon égard non plus. Quand il avait fini de m'attribuer des corrections, j'allais me réfugier dans le parc du quartier. La-bas me retrouvait Li... Elle me retrouvait et elle faisait étant enfant déjà, de la très belle magie pour me remonter le moral. C'est petits tours étaient très précieux pour moi. Je crois que je n'en ai oubliés aucuns...

Je souris de le voir perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je crois qu'il a oublié ma présence et qu'il se parle à lui seul. Il est tellement attendrissant, ces souvenirs là ne le font pas souffrir bien au contraire ils sont un pansement, un baume au cœur. Quelque chose de chaud et de précieux qui n'appartient qu'à lui et au monde tendre et innocent de l'enfance.

Je m'approche doucement de Severus qui est dos à moi, avant de glisser délicatement mes mains au niveau de sa taille et de me presser contre son dos. Je murmure :

-Merci de m'avoir confié cette bride de ton passé. Cette femme avait l'air d'avoir un grand cœur...

-Oui. Il répond en se retournant. Mais je n'ai pas sut en être digne.

-C'est ainsi. Je murmure contre lui. On ne peux pas revenir en arrière. On ne peux qu'accepter les choses est vivre avec.

-Je voudrais que cela soit aussi simple..

-Moi aussi, Severus...

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Il demande un peu surpris.

-J'aurais voulu que tu m'aimes et que tu m'acceptes. J'aurais voulu te connaître autrement et pas dans cette condition ou je n'ai, avec aucuns hommes de lendemain. Et j'aurais voulu que tu me regardes avec les mêmes yeux que lorsque que tu parles d'Elle.

Je sens le maître des potions figé sous mes paroles. Lui qui n'aime pas trop l'imprévu je viens de lui en donner pour quelques semaines. Je soupire en m'écartant de lui :

-Mais tu vois, je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'en ai aucuns droits. On ne peux forcer personne à vous aimer. Aujourd'hui, j'ai mal, atrocement dans mon cœur. Mais j'accepte de ne recevoir que de l'amitié de ta part et je sais que demain , j'irais déjà un peu mieux.

Je m'apprête à sortir de ses appartements quand il murmure presque suppliant :

-Ne pars pas...

-Pourquoi ? Je demande en me retournant, les yeux brillants de larmes. Tu n'as pas le droit de me retenir ainsi. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire souffrir inutilement. Laisse-moi acceptez la situation, ensuite je pourrais revenir.

-Mais..

-Chut.. Je souffle un posant un doigt sur ses lèvres chaudes. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je ne te hais pas, bien au contraire. Mais regardes au fond de ton cœur Severus. Regardes bien et tu verras que tu n'y trouvera que de l'amitié à mon égard. Acceptes le comme je l'accepte et ne souffrons plus inutilement. _Bonne nuit mon ami._

Sur ce, je ferme la porte sur le visage un peu désemparé de Severus avant d'étouffer dans ma manche un sanglot...

0OO00O0

je me glisse dans nos quartiers en me demandant si Ben est déjà au lit. Je remarque tout de suite qu'il est assis sur le canapé avec un plateau rempli de sandwichs. Je souris malgré moi en demandant :

-Comment as-tu sut..

-Que tu n'avais pas mangé et que tu allais rentré ? Me coupe Ben en finissant ma question. Aucunes idées, un présentement.

-Tu devrais consulter en voyance alors. Je lâche un peu déconfite.

-J'y penserais pour une prochaine reconversion professionnelle !

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Je m'écrie.

Ben hausse les épaules avant de reprendre :

-Oh tu sais, si tu arrêtes le métier de dresseuse, je ne suis pas sûr de continuer non plus. Je me suis habitué à ta présence à la cabane et puis les recrues se font rares. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre seul pendant des années que quelqu'un se présente.

-Whaou ! Je siffle. Et bien, si je m'attendais à ça en rentrant ! Tu sais qu'on dirait une déclaration d'amour !

-Peut-être bien ! Il sourit.

-Ben ! Je le réprimande en lui tapant l'épaule. Plus sérieusement, tu n'as pas à t'en faire je reprends le service dès que tu m'y autorises.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu changes d'avis aussi radicalement ? Il demande un peu inquiet.

-Oh rien. Je soupire. Je me suis juste rendue compte que ma place est dans ce boulot et puis j'ai Robert ! Il me manquerais beaucoup trop et tu ne sauras pas t'en occuper correctement !

Pour la peine, j'ai le droit à un jeter de coussin qui me redonne le sourire alors que je croque dans un sandwich. Ben demande :

-ça ne c'est pas bien passé avec Severus ?

-Pas vraiment. En fait, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y aura dans son cœur qu'une place pour l'amitié entre lui et moi. Je crois même qu'il ne pourra jamais aimer de nouveau, à moins d'être le fantôme ou la réincarnation de la femme qu'il a perdu. C'est terriblement romantique dans un sens et dans l'autre tellement triste. Mais c'est ainsi et je ne peux rien y changer tant qu'il n'a pas accepté la mort de cette femme.

-Tu est sûre ? Dit Ben un peu troublé par mes révélations.

-Oui. Je réponds. J'en suis certaine, nous avons déjà essayé d'aller plus loin à chaque fois il a refusé catégoriquement. Je crois que par amour, j'aurais été prête à arrêter mon métier mais je ne le ferais pas pour aller quelque part où je n'en sortirai pas indemne et encore moins victorieuse. C'est peut-être égoïste mais je refuse de faire ce sacrifice.

-Non ça ne l'est pas. Réplique avec douceur Ben. Du moins, je ne crois pas. Si tu t'engages à rester auprès de cet homme, si du moins il le veux, il ne te donnera rien. Il prendra sans aucuns doutes mais il ne t'apportera jamais ce que tu désires. Pour mon avis.

-Je crois que tu as raison.. Je soupire en appuyant ma tête sur son épaule. Je déteste les relations humaines. Nos détraqueurs sont bien plus simple à comprendre.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ! S'esclaffe mon mentor avant de prendre lui aussi un sandwich.

Finalement, la soirée s'achève sur les rires et les histoires de détraqueurs à la lueur d'un feu qui crépite joyeusement..

0oo00oo0

 **Alors soulagez que Eolia n'abandonne pas son métier de dresseuse ?** =)


	19. Partie de chasse

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre et un peu d'action ! J'espère que vous allez bien =) J'ai tellement hâte de connaître vos impressions =D Des bisous =)**

 **0oo0oo0**

Une semaine a passé depuis ma discussion avec Severus, qui depuis me fuit comme la peste. Je ne comprends pas vraiment son comportement mais je ne l'en blâme pas. Il a peut-être besoin de moins me voir pour accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont. Ou alors, il ne peux plus me voir même en peinture. Les jours se sont écoulés lentement, je n'ai pas put retourner voir les détraqueurs car mes brûlures sont encore trop fraîches. Alors j'erre un peu sans but dans les couloirs, la bibliothèque pour ne pas devenir folle d'ennuis. J'essaye également de ne pas trop embêter Ben, qui à sa patience mise à rude épreuve à cause de mon caractère de chien quand je suis en arrêt.

Ce soir, dans nos appartements, Ben est aussi morose que moi. Sa professeur ne veux vraiment pas de lui pour plus que des parties de jambe en l'air. J'essaye vainement de lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir de qui il s'agît mais il est aussi muet qu'une tombe à son sujet.

Frustrée et boudeuse, je finie par m'endormir sur la canapé adossée contre son épaule. Quand soudain, un grand fracas me réveille en sursaut. J'étouffe un hurlement en voyant la Macgonagall, les cheveux défait, sa robe d'ordinaire sans aucuns plis, froissée comme un vulgaire chiffon, postée à contre jour devant le feu en train d'hurler :

-Black a réussi à entrer dans le château ! Il a essayé de pénétrer dans la tour des Gryffondor. Prenez vos détraqueurs et partez à sa recherche dans le château et l'extérieur ! Retrouvons-nous dans la grande salle !

Puis, je la vois sortir comme une furie, je siffle un fois qu'elle a claqué la porte :

-Et bien, on peux dire que pour une dame de son âge, elle a de l'énergie !

Ben se retient de glousser et réplique :

-Dépêche-toi de te changer. Ce n'est pas en jean et en pull que tu vas tenir de nuit avec le froid des détraqueurs.

-Je peux venir ! Je m'exclame.

-Oui. Sourit mon mentor. Tu n'as pratiquement plus aucunes traces de tes brûlures. Ça devrait suffire et puis nous sommes en état d'urgence.

Il se tourne vers moi et me saisit les épaules fermement :

-J'ai besoin de toi Eolia ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive le moindre mal ! Tu prendras Robert et uniquement Robert. Je crois que ce détraqueur est pire qu'un chien de garde à ton égard. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse me paraître, je suis certain qu'il prendra soin de toi ! Habilles-toi maintenant, vite !

Je ne me le fait pas dire deux fois et c'est avec un immense sourire que je saute dans mes vêtements de dresseuse !

0oo0oo0

La grande salle est en effervescence totale ! Les professeurs ont regroupés les élèves par maison après avoir débarrassés la salle de toutes ses tables. Je regarde avec effarement des tapis et des sacs de couchages moelleux apparaître de nul part, alors que les étudiants se précipitent dessus pour pouvoir s'installer à côté de leurs amis.

Dumbledore me sort de mes pensées en disant :

-Miss, il faudra que vous patrouillez avec vos détraqueurs dans le château. Puis-je vous faire assez confiance pour que cela ne mettent pas la vie de mes élèves en danger ?

-Vous le pouvez professeur ! Je m'exclame en ayant retrouver toute mon assurance. Je prendrais mon détraqueur le plus fiable et il n'y aura aucuns soucis. Sirius Black a intérêt à faire attention à ses fesses !

Dumbledore hoche la tête un peu raidement avant de se tourner vers les autres professeurs pour leur donner les directives. Le signe de la main de Ben me fait comprendre que je dois le suivre mais je suis intercepter par Severus qui dit :

-Eolia, n'y va pas. C'est trop dangereux !

-Je n'ai pas le temps professeur ! Et je suis tout à fait qualifiée pour ce genre de mission ! Je réplique sèchement. Il y a un meurtrier qui court dans les couloirs ou à l'extérieur et nous devons l'attraper ! Je le souhaite vraiment car une fois fait, nous pourrons retourner dans nos quartiers généraux et fuir ce château de malheur ! Bonne soirée, professeur !

Sur ce, je le bourre d'un coup d'épaule pour rejoindre mon mentor et nous engouffrer à l'extérieur dans l'air glacial de l'hiver, au plus profond de la nuit.

00oo00oo00

-ROBERT ! Je crie de la terre ferme à la silhouette qui plane au dessus des arbres.

Celle-ci descend lentement se planter devant moi et je m'écrie :

-Je suis si heureuse de te voir mon Robert ! Si je m'écoutais je te sauterais dans les bras ! Mais bon... Enfin..

J'explose de rire devant la mine plus que déconfite de mon détraqueur. Par Merlin, que ça m'avait manquer ! Je reprends :

-Bon, tu vas venir avec moi dans le château ! Oui, tu ne rêves pas, j'ai bien dis dans le château ! Hors de question que tu bouffes un étudiant, je te vois déjà venir ! Nous allons patrouiller dans les couloirs à la recherche de Sirius Black, qui à priori a réussi à rentrer ! Tu peux me dire, d'ailleurs comment vous l'avez raté !

J'ai le droit à comme réponse, rien... Robert se laisse flotter pénard avant de prendre la direction du château et de s'arrêter un dizaine de mètre plus loin en se retournant, l'air de dire : « Alors, tu viens ! ». J'explose de rire, une fois de plus ! Ce détraqueur est décidément un mystère à lui seul !

0o0oo0o0

J'attends patiemment avec Robert que le professeur de sortilèges nous donne l'autorisation d'entrer, le temps que les directeurs de maison fassent un discours aux élèves. En effet, c'est moi qui suis derrière cette brillante idée pour prévenir les étudiants du danger qu'ils courent si jamais ils ont la bonne idée d'aller faire une promenade nocturne et qu'ils croisent Robert en pleine chasse. Le résultat de mon éclair de génie ? Je me les gèlent depuis une demie heure quand enfin on nous laisse entrer, à mon grand soulagement.

Je m'empresse de passer devant la grande salle avec Robert, qui à l'air de s'en ficher royalement, ce qui me rassure grandement. Nous prenons les escaliers qui mènent jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor et une fois arrivés devant le tableau en lambeaux, je dis à mon encapuchonné.

-Vas-y ! Cherche Robert !

Celui-ci ce met à humer les déchirures avant de foncer à toute allure dans les couloirs. Je m'élance derrière lui en riant de joie. J'adore les parties de chasse avec les détraqueurs ! Surtout quand se n'est pas moi qu'ils recherchent !

À un croisement, Robert semble hésiter et hume profondément. Je ne sais pas du tout dans quelle partie du château nous sommes, mais je m'en moque ! C'est tellement plus drôle ainsi !

Décidément, mon détraqueur tourne en rond à cette intersection ne sachant pas du tout quelle décision prendre.

Soudain, il part butter contre une tapisserie et se retourne en me regardant avec un air évident. Je fronce des sourcils en m'approchant de la lourde tapisserie, que j'écarte avec soins. Je n'ose même pas la secouer, j'ai peur de la quantité de poussière et de bestioles qu'elle contient. Un courant d'air glacé me fouette le visage et pour une fois, il ne vient pas de Robert.

Je murmure

-Lumos !

À la lumière de ma baguette, nous découvrons un passage dérobé et je m'écrie :

-Bien joué, Robert !

Celui-ci pousse un petit râle fier avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage. Je m'élance à sa poursuite dans le couloir sombre et humide. Nous avançons depuis maintenant dix minutes sans voir le bout de ce passage. Je soupire, mal à l'aise dans cet endroit qui sens le moisie et qui deviens de plus en plus étroit. J'ordonne à Robert de se placer derrière moi car nous ne pouvons plus avancer de front. Nous sommes pliés en deux sous la roche et je demande à mon détraqueur en faisant tout pour ne pas paniquer dans cet endroit clos.

-Robert tu sens encore quelques choses ?

Celui-ci se contente de faire demi-tour le plus naturellement du monde et je m'écrie un peu excédée :

-Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !

Quand nous nous retrouvons enfin en position debout et côte à côte, je murmure joyeusement plus à moi-même qu'à Robert :

-Je me demande parfois qui de nous deux et la lumière de l'autre ? Encore plus maintenant que je suis coincée avec toi dans ce couloir aussi sombre que la mort..

Un peu perdue dans mes pensées, je sens le vêtement de Robert m'effleurer entre le nez et la lèvre supérieur laissant ainsi une moustache de glace.

-ROBERT ! Je crie. TU L'AS FAIS EXPRES !

Mon encapuchonné ricane en râle rapide et entrecoupé ce qui me fait exploser de rire une fois de plus alors que nous sortons de ce maudit passage secret !


	20. Réconciliation

**Nouveau chapiiiitre ! Par Merlin, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Mais quelque chose me dit que oui ;)**

 **On se retrouve après les amis !**

 **0oo0oo0**

Je regarde ma montre les yeux lourds de fatigue et cela ne m'étonnes pas quand je me rends compte qu'il est 6h00 du matin. Nous avons, avec Robert parcourus tout les couloirs du château sans sucés. Je baille :

-Allez viens Robert. C'est la matin, je ne crois pas que nous trouverons quelque chose. Black doit désormais être très loin. Allons à la grande porte.

Une fois arrivé à destination, je croise Ben qui rentre tout juste et je lui demande :

-Tu as trouvé ?

-Non rien. Il grogne exténué. Ramène Robert avec les autres détraqueurs et reviens à la grande salle pour le topo avec les enseignants.

J'acquiesce silencieusement avant d'ouvrir à mon tour la lourde porte et de guider mon encapuchonné jusqu'à son poste.

0o00o0

une fois de retour dans le château, je savoure avec délice la chaleur qui m'engourdit les membres et la tête. Passer toute la sainte nuit avec Robert est vraiment très rafraîchissant. Pour la peine, je suis accueilli par Macgonagall visiblement très mécontente, elle gronde :

-Venez, c'est par ici !

Je la suis dans une salle de classe où tout les professeurs et Ben sont réunis. Elle reprend sans décolérer :

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer comment Black a t-il put passé avec vos détraqueurs ?

-Je ne crois pas que nous le puissions, professeur. Répond Ben assez calmement.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? S'écrie la femme. Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que vous avez aidés ce meurtrier à pénétrer le château !

-Non ! Je m'exclame en sortant de ma torpeur. Bien sûr que non ! Êtes-vous devenue folle ? Comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille !

-Avouez que l'on peux se poser des questions ! Elle réplique en rougissant de plus en plus.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand Dumbledore me coupe en tonnant :

-Minerva calmez-vous ! Vous oubliez que Black a réussi à s'évader sans aides d'Azkaban ! Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il est réussi à passer à travers les mailles d'une dizaine de détraqueurs. Bien, je pense que pour aujourd'hui toutes menaces sont écartées. Je vous propose à tous d'aller vous reposer avant que la journée attaque. Merci à tous et à toutes !

Sur ces paroles, les personnes sortent peu à peu de la pièce. Je m'apprête à faire de même quand j'entends :

-Eolia, je t'en prie ne pars pas, je dois te parler.

Je soupire en me retournant avant de planter mon regard dans les yeux noirs de Severus. Je murmure :

-S'il te plaît pas maintenant, je suis sur les rotules !

-Je sais, ça ne prendra qu'une minute. Viens chez moi si tu le souhaite !

-Très bien. Je souffle en me dirigeant rapidement vers ses quartiers.

0o00o0

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demande Severus alors que je viens de m'installer sur le canapé.

-Non. Je veux juste que tu me dises ce que tu as à me dire, pour que je puisses aller dormir. Je réplique sèchement.

-Très bien. Il soupire en s'asseyant face à moi avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Je le dévisage un peu déconcertée, je ne les jamais vu aussi perdu et j avoue être un peu effrayée de ce qu'il va m'annoncer.

-Ces derniers jours ont vraiment été affreux. Il murmure

-Attends ! Je le coupe. Si c'est pour me dire que tu es mal dans ta peau depuis une semaine, tu peux t'en garder ! Si c'est cela qui justifie ton ignorance à mon égard et de temps en temps t'inquiéter pour moi, c'est bon !

-Non ! Il s'écrie doucement. Non... Je veux dire que tu m'as manqué.. Beaucoup...

-Ah.. je dis sans autre forme de procès, choquée par son aveu.

Nous restons un peu pantois, ne sachant que dire mais je sens au fond de moi une douce chaleur irradier mes membres.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, tu sais. Je lâche pour rompre le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant.

-C'est vrai ? Demande Severus, un peu vivement.

-Bien sûr ! Je glousse malgré moi.

-Tout est encore si compliqué tu sais. Reprend le maître des potions. Mais être là, tout ces jours sans toi, sans te sentir contre moi et t'entendre rire, je ne veux plus. Même nos disputes me manquaient, c'est pour dire..

-Chut. Je le coupe avec douceur en posant mon index sur ses lèvres terriblement douce.

Je m'agenouille face à lui avant de glisser entre ses bras et je murmure à son oreille :

-Et si nous profitions juste du temps qui nous est donné ?

Comme réponse, il referme ses bras protecteurs dans mon dos avant de basculer en position couchée où nous nous endormons immédiatement. J'ai juste la drôle de pensée avant de sombrer, que Robert va être drôlement mécontent de ces réconciliations...

0oo0oo0

je grogne de frustration quand je sens les bras de Severus me quitter et que sa chaleur toute entière s'éloigne un peu trop vite à mon goût. Je me redresse ensommeillée et lui demande :

-Où vas-tu ?

-Faire mon devoir de professeur. Il répond, un peu surpris.

-Mais ! On a dormis que deux heures ! Je gémis, en retombant dans la couette.

-Tu peux rester si tu le souhaites. Il sourit en enfilant sa traditionnelle robe noire.

-Non, sans toi c'est nul ! Je m'écrie en me levant.

Je décide de braver le froid du salon en courant sur la pointe des pieds avant de me jeter dans les bras de Severus, qui tombe à la renverse sous mon impact. J'éclate de rire sous sa mine déconfite en m'installant plus confortablement à califourchon sur lui. Je le menace :

-Et si je te kidnappe ! Personne n'en saura rien !

-Eolia ! Gronde l'homme. Ne fais pas l'enfant.

-Je ne le fais pas Severus. Je murmure en rapprochant ma tête de la sienne.

Par merlin, mon cœur tambourine à toute allure. Comme je voudrais qu'il franchisse les derniers centimètres qui nous séparent. Je sens son souffle sur ma joue et mon nez. Ce courant chaud met mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Je ne suis qu'une femme et la tentation est trop forte. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde aussi intensément, j'ai l'impression qu'il lit en moi avec une facilité déconcertante. J'aime comme ses doigts jouent distraitement avec mes mèches de cheveux qui chatouillent ses joues. Je sens sa main remontée avec délicatesse jusqu'à ma nuque, avant de l'incliner avec toutes les précautions du monde. Je ferme les yeux et enfin. Enfin, je sens ses lèvres rencontrer les miennes. D'abord timidement, elles se découvrent et pourtant elles sont si familières. Elles se caressent et je les sens chaudes et douces, sans grande surprise. Quand elles s'arrêtent pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle, un million de frissons les remplacent.

Puis, nos souffles s'accélèrent alors que je prends les devants en franchissant avec ma langue la barrière de ses dents. Nos bouches se découvrent plus intimement que jamais, je sens que cela lui plaît beaucoup mais j'en met un terme pour reprendre contenance alors que Severus laisse retomber sa tête sur le sol en murmurant :

-Alors c'est ça qu'on appelle un French Kiss...

Sur ses paroles, j'enfonce ma tête dans son torse en partant dans un fou rire interminable...


	21. Salle de Bain

**Nouveau chapitre ! Un peu chaud patate mais un peu seulement, c'est promis xD j'espère que vous allez bien ! Je veux de vos nouvelles dans les reviews sinon je boude et plus de chapitre pendant un mois ! Mouhaha, je déconne, quoique... Bon, je vous laisse tranquillement à votre lecture =) des bisous dans vos faces d'amour !**

 **0oo00oo0**

-Eolia, il faut vraiment que je m'en aille !

Je pousse un grognement négatif comme réponse en resserrant ma prise sur lui alors que Severus tente de s'extraire de sous mon poids. Il menace :

-Ne me force pas à utiliser ma baguette !

-Si tu fais ça, je vais chercher Robert ! Je réplique, amusée.

Finalement, je daigne bien me relever pour le laisser filer. Je le regarde attendrie, lisser ses robes avec son air mécontent. Il soupire en surprenant mon regard avant de planter un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres et de déclarer :

-Je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener mais je crois que nous allons employer ta technique. Profitons simplement du temps qui nous est accordé.

Sur ce, il sort précipitamment de ses appartements en claquant la porte sur mes doutes, mes peurs et ma joie d'être avec lui.

0o00o0

-Où étais-tu passée ? Demande Ben alors que je rentre dans nos quartiers.

-Avec Severus . Je réponds simplement, le sourire aux lèvres.

-A en voir ta tête, je dirais que vous n'avez pas fait que parler !

-Disons simplement que Severus embrasse divinement bien mais que je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de découvrir ses talents dans d'autres domaines ! Je le nargue.

Ben me sourit gentiment en se servant une tasse de café fumant au dessus de la vieille cuisinière et je reprends :

-Tu sais, je pensais que tu le prendrais plutôt mal.

-Pourquoi ? Il demande un peu surpris.

-Et bien, tu ne portes pas vraiment Severus dans ton cœur et nous en avons parlés souvent. Je pensais, vu les événements que tu jouerais le rôle du grand frère protecteur.

-Oh non ! Il soupire en s'asseyant dans le canapé en prenant soin de ne pas se renverser du café dessus. Je n'en ai aucunes intentions, rassures-toi ! Jouer ce rôle est plus fatiguant qu'autre chose. Et puis, tu es grande et responsable, si tu décides de vivre une aventure aussi compliquée soit-elle, c'est ton droit !

-Alors je suis heureuse que tu le prennes ainsi ! Je n'avais pas envie de me battre contre toi. Je réplique en me laissant tomber à côté de Ben. Ce qui à son grand malheur fait gicler du café sur sa chemise.

Celui-ci s'étire en gémissant et je demande amusée :

-Fatigué ?

-Et courbaturé ! Il répond en fermant les yeux.

-Rassures moi. Je murmure. On ne va pas voir les détraqueurs ce matin ?

Je n'ai jamais eu de réponse à ma question...

0oo0oo0

Je daigne me lever pour me traîner jusqu'au repas du midi et j'explose de rire en voyant le contenu de la tasse de Ben renversé sur lui sans que ça l'ai réveillé. Déambulant à moitié somnolente dans les escaliers, je manque de percuter Harry à un croisement. Celui-ci dit, enjoué :

-Bonjour Eolia ! Tu as une tête à faire peur !

-Merci, je vais très bien. Et toi ? Je souris

-Alors, vous n'avez rien trouvé cette nuit ? Il demande plus sérieusement en m'enboitant le pas.

-Et non ! Je soupire. On va reprendre les recherches cette après-midi et renforcer la sécurité.

-Ah, tu penses qu'il va revenir ?

-Franchement. Je réponds. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi il est allé aux dortoirs plutôt que de faire un massacre dans la grande salle, là ou nous étions tous quand il est venu !

-Sûrement parce qu'il est fou.. Chuchote Harry.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Je dis, pensive.

Comme nous arrivons devant la porte de la grande salle, je souris au jeune garçon.

-Aller, va manger Harry et ne te tracasses pas trop avec cette histoire. Sirius ne touchera à aucuns de tes cheveux tant que je serais là ! Moi, la grande dresseuse de détraqueurs !

Harry éclate de rire et je le quitte l'esprit apaisé de l'avoir fait un peu sourire pour aller m'installer comme d'habitude à côté de Severus qui paraît encore plus jaune que d'ordinaire à cause de la fatigue.

-Alors, votre matinée de cours n'a pas été trop dure ? Je demande au maître des potions en me servant de la purée de courges.

-Et bien, si l'on oublie le niveau pitoyable de mes élèves, je dirais qu'elle s'est bien déroulée. Je suis tout de même heureux d'avoir mon après-midi de libre.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, je soupire réellement déçue :

-Quelle chance ! Cette après-midi nous devons surveiller la forêt interdite avec mon mentor ! Mais je suis heureuse de savoir que vous allez pouvoir vous reposer !

-Qui sait. Il répond en haussant les épaules. Peut-être que les professeurs vont devoir vous aider dans cette tâche !

-Cela serait vraiment idéal ! Je souris avant de me mettre à manger joyeusement.

0oo00oo0

Je scrute l'extérieur en plissant les yeux sous l'air encore frais de cette fin d'Hiver. Les arbres commencent juste à verdir leurs branches de quelques bourgeons. J'ai peur que certaines feuilles ne voient jamais le jour à cause de la présence des détraqueurs. Je m'apprête à franchir le portail pour rejoindre la zone Nord que Ben m'a attribué quand quelqu'un m'appelle. Je tourne vivement la tête pour apercevoir Severus dans une tenue très peu conventionnelle. Je dois avouer que le pantalon en cuir chaud lui va à merveille mais pas autant que sa veste, en cuir également qui moule parfaitement bien son corps ainsi que ses gants noirs. Je m'écrie :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Je ne peux pas t'emmener, tu es trop fatigué !

-Laisse-moi décidé de ça, si tu veux bien ! Il grogne.

-écoute Severus. Je dis en me radoucissant. Tu ne peux pas venir. Je pars avec Robert...

-Et alors ! Il lâche sèchement. Il faudra bien que ce détraqueur me supportes un jour !

-Ce n'est pas ça... Je m'approche de lui en posant ma main sur sa joue avec douceur . Robert, ne t'aimes vraiment pas. Il va tout faire, tout le temps pour te faire revivre tes pires souvenirs. Tu es trop fatigué, tu ne tiendras pas et tu le sais. Rentres te reposer, je te rejoindrais.

Celui-ci acquiesce doucement avant de se dégager en embrassant la paume de ma main. Il tourne les talons et je le rappelle en me mordillant les lèvres.

-Severus ! Tu es très sexy comme ça !

Je jubile de le voir rougir avant de s'enfuir au pas de course en grognant son éternelle rengaine :

-Les françaises... !

0o00o0

Je rentre harassée à la nuit tombée dans le château. Robert a été parfait, comme toujours. Il a même eu la gentillesse de se tenir plus éloigné de moi que d'ordinaire pour ne pas trop me geler. Ce détraqueur ne cesse de me surprendre !

Comme je n'ai pas faim, je me dirige vers les appartements de Severus après avoir prévenu Ben de mon absence ce soir. La porte s'ouvre automatiquement, me flattant d'être autant la bienvenue chez cet homme. Je suis surprise de trouver Severus chez lui et je soupire heureuse :

-Je pensais que tu serais au repas. J'avais envie de te faire une surprise.

-Quelque chose m'a dit que tu ne viendrais pas manger ce soir. Il répond en se levant.

Je me blottie tendrement contre lui pour sentir sa chaleur avant de m'exclamer avec douceur en m'éloignant :

-Je vais prendre un bain, tu viens ?

L'eau chaude me cueille délicieusement alors que le maître des potions reste planter bêtement au milieu de la salle de bain. Je ris doucement en m'appuyant sur le rebord :

-Tu comptes rester ici à m'observer ou vas-tu te décider à venir me rejoindre ?

-Je... Oui... Il bafouille. Je, Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de ses choses là...

-Il suffit de demander. Je chuchote en sortant du bain.

Je me contiens pour ne pas glousser et lever les yeux au ciel quand je vois Severus détourné le regard alors que je suis plantée nue, devant lui. Je défait avec douceur sa chemise en évitant de me coller à lui pour ne pas le mouiller. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser ma main sur son torse ainsi dévoilé et de laisser un sillon dos tiède, avant d'entreprendre de déboutonner son pantalon. Une fois qu'il est en caleçon, je murmure en me retournant :

-Je te laisse enlever le reste sans moi. Promis, je ne regarde pas. Mais fais vite, j'ai froid !

Je suis surprise de sentir ses mains enlacer ma taille quelques secondes à peine plus tard et ses lèvres se poser dans mon cou pour y déposer de petits baisers délicieux. Je me retourne en le regardant dans les yeux et en le prenant par la main avec délicatesse pour l'entraîner dans le bain fumant.

Une fois installée contre Severus, je laisse mes pensées divaguer dans les volutes de vapeur alors que le maître des potions joue avec mes cheveux en me serrant contre lui. Je soupire de bien-être avant de murmurer :

-On aurait du faire ça beaucoup plus tôt.

-Je dois avouer que cela peux devenir assez rapidement addictif. Il répond sur le même ton.

Je me retourne en riant pour m'installer à califourchon sur lui et en le voyant piquer un fard, je m'exclame avec un sourire farceur:

-Par Merlin, Severus ! Tu as une paire de seins sous le nez ! Fait attention, ça mords !

-Je... Quoi ? Eolia ! S'écrie l'homme en tentant de se relever.

J'explose de rire en m'écroulant sur lui avant de répondre hilare :

-Ne t'énerves pas, tu me fais tellement rire à être gêné pour si peu. J'espère bien que tu arrêteras de te comporter comme un adolescent assez rapidement. J'aimerais te découvrir dans d'autres domaines et nous n 'avons pas beaucoup de temps, souviens-toi...

Mais le destin me prouve encore une fois que Severus est un homme surprenant quand celui-ci me tire brutalement par la nuque pour plaquer mon visage contre son torse alors qu'il glisse sa main entre mes cuisses...


	22. Course Poursuite

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Un autre chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Je suis rapide pour le coup mais j'ai été assez inspiré alors ça donne ça =) j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

 **Je tenais également à vous remercier d'être aussi nombreux à me suivre et à lire la fic même si vous ne mettez pas de reviews, je vois dans les statistiques le nombres de personnes qui lisent la fic =) En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'adorerais plus vous connaître et vos avis me sont très précieux. L'en-tête est un peu long mais je voulais prendre le temps de vous dire merci, vous êtes géniaux, abonnés comme anonymes !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture =)**

 **0oo00oo0**

Après notre séance de câlin torride dans la salle de bain, nous nous installons sous la couette avec Severus. Je murmure alors qu'il m'enlace pour me tenir contre lui :

-J'aime ses moments où nous sommes seulement tout les deux dans le calme. J'ai l'impression que ça pourrait durer une éternité sans que je m'en lasse. Être là, simplement nue contre toi, à écouter ta respiration et à croiser ton regard. Ça me suffit, tu sais..

Il ne répond pas, mais je m'en fiche. Cet échange se passe de mots, nous sommes déjà bien au dessus de ce mode de communication inutile. Je sais que sa main sur ma nuque et cette subtile pression qu'il exerce sur celle-ci confirme sa façon de penser sur mes dires. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis tellement longtemps, comme si nos corps et nos esprits étaient fait sur mesure pour s'emboîter à la perfection. Bien sûr, je ne fais pas part de ses idées au maître des potions. Je sais que tout ça ne durera pas éternellement. Que bientôt, il faudra nous séparer et que ce jour sera un des plus douloureux de mon existence. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, ça, nous le savons tout les deux.

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

La question banale de Severus me coupe dans mes pensées et je relève le menton en secouant la tête à la négative. Je voudrais bien lui dire que oui, j'ai faim de son amour. Soif de ses lèvres. J'ai envie de m'en gaver jusqu'à en exploser de satisfaction. La violence de mes sentiments m'effrayent parfois. Je me demande si je suis normale. Ou est-ce les traumatismes de mon enfance qui parlent. Ce manque de l'amour parentale, de la perte de mon cher frère...

Soudain, je sens un autre présence dans mon esprit, douce, chaude et apaisante. Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je feule sur le qui-vive :

-Tu as regardé dans mes pensées ?

-Non ! Sourit Severus avec douceur. Je t'ai juste « sentie » très agitée et j'ai voulu t'apaiser. Je n'ai rien vu et je ne verrais jamais rien sans ton autorisation. Que t'arrive t-il ?

-Rien. Je souffle en me détendant. Je suis un peu stressée avec Black et les doutes qui pèsent sur notre travail de gardien.

Severus se contente de souffler dans mes cheveux pas vraiment convaincu de ma réponse mais je ne peux pas lui dire ce qui me tracasse vraiment. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre le peu de moment qu'il m'est accordés avec lui. Surtout que c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de cette idée que je trouve maintenant, de plus en plus inconfortable.

Décidant de chasser ses idées noirs de ma tête, je m'ébroue en souriant avant d'enlacer tendrement la nuque de Severus et de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond aussitôt à mon appel en me faisant basculer sous son corps avant de me montrer l'étendue de ses talents dans des domaines très intimes...

Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les français ont tout à lui envier...

0oo00oo0

la caresse du soleil me réveille avec douceur mais pas autant que les doigts de fée de Severus qui s'amuse à glisser le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je roule sur le côté en emportant la couette le long de mon ventre et je souris en croisant ses yeux noirs m'observer avec délicatesse.

-Bonjour... Je murmure.

-Bien dormis ? Il souffle.

-Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passée une aussi bonne nuit. Je répond en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de me lever.

-Ou vas-tu ? Demande Severus en se redressant.

-Il faut que j'aille voir les détraqueurs ce matin. Et je ne suis pas en avance... D'ailleurs si tu voudrais bien faire ton truc de prof en faisant apparaître un petit déjeuner, je ne serais pas contre.

L'homme secoue la tête un peu perplexe et je résiste à l'envie de lui sauter dessus car voir ses cheveux de jais s'agiter ainsi le long de ses épaules, me donne des envies pas très catholiques. Néanmoins, il se décide à claquer des doigts et un plateau garnis de viennoiseries apparaît sur le lit. J'en chipe précipitamment quelques unes avant d'attraper ma baguette et de planter un baiser sur les lèvres douce de Severus en m'exclamant :

-Je file avant de me faire remonter les bretelles. A toute à l'heure et pas de bêtises sans moi !

0oo00oo0

Une fois dehors, je croque dans un délicieux croissant et un sourire fend mon visage quand je repense à la tête de Severus au moment où je me suis sauvée à la hâte. Mettant mes idées de côté j'enfourche mon balais en prenant soin d'enfiler mes gants et de couvrir mon visage avec un écharpe qui me monte jusqu'au nez pour préserver ma peau encore fragilisée des brûlures, du vent gelé.

-Hé salut Robert ! Je crie.

Celui-ci se retourne tranquillement en venant se planter devant moi à une distance respectable.

-Je te remercie pour ça ! Je m'exclame. Aujourd'hui, on doit surveiller les entrées de la forêt interdite ! On en a pour une demie heure de vol. Ensuite, on patrouillera jusqu'à midi avant de rentrer. C'est parti !

Je m'élance brusquement en riant aux éclats avec Robert à mes trousses qui me rattrape sans grandes difficultés. Je me sens tellement heureuse et pleine de vie que c'est étonnant malgré la présence de mon mangeur d'émotions.

Soudain, Robert accélère et se met à virevolter en vrille autours de moi. Au début, je freine, surprise de son comportement et je crains qu'il est vu quelque chose mais je me détends rapidement quand je comprends qu'il veux tout simplement... Jouer !

Oui, c'est bien ça ! Robert veux jouer ! Je manque de m'étouffer, je n'y comprends rien du tout ! Ce détraqueur n'est plus étonnant, c'est un mystère pour des générations à venir ! Finalement, c'est mon insouciance naturelle qui reprend le dessus et je hausse les épaules en m'écriant :

-Tu ne feras pas le poids contre mon Nimbus 2000 ! A vos marque ! Prêt ! Go !

Je pars à tout allure en faisant également des vrilles autours de Robert pour tenter de le ralentir mais il m'évite avec aisance et grâce. Je crie, hilare alors que je le double:

-Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Eolia, vient de doubler le grand et l'unique Robert le détraqueur ! Attention celui-ci essaye une remontée par la gauche eeeeeeet... NON ! Il a échoué, bloqué par sa terrible adversaire !

J'éclate de rire à m'entendre commenter notre course comme un matche de quidditch quand soudain mon encapuchonné me surprend en plongeant dans les arbres. Je m'arrête quelques instants avant de siffler en plissant les yeux :

-Très bien, rajoutons de la difficulté !

Je plonge à mon tour à travers le dense feuillages des arbres et j'aperçois la traîné gelée de Robert à quelques mètres devant moi. Voler entre les arbres n'est vraiment pas aisé, surtout au cœur de la forêt interdite où l'on n'y vois quasiment rien. Je manque à plus d'une reprise de m'écraser contre le troncs d'un arbres et malgré mes vêtements en cuir épais, je sens les griffures des buissons me transpercer la peau.

Je ne suis plus qu'à 5 mètres de Robert et si mes calculs sont bons, j'ai le temps de lui faire une queue de poisson avant de remonter en flèche pour sortir de cette forêt et surtout éviter de me fracasser contre l'énorme tronc !

Vous devez penser que je suis suicidaire, moi aussi ! Mais il est hors de question que je laisse Robert gagner !

Mes calculs s'avèrent finalement, par je ne sais quel miracle plutôt excellent et j'ai même le temps de chatouiller sa robe avec ma baguette avant de m'élancer dans le ciel ou j'explose de joie. Je crie alors que Robert se pointe :

-Whaou Robert ! C'était génial ! La partie dans la forêt un peu moins ! Espèce de fourbe ! Mais quelle course ! Je te la toperais bien si je le pouvais mais on va éviter !

Pourtant, mon détraqueur fait apparaître comme une main faite en givre à l'extrémité de la sienne et me la tend. Je me penche en tapant dedans, ce qui la brise en un millions de petit cristaux gelés et je souris à mon encapuchonné qui lui ricane, en petit râles rapides et entrecoupés.

0oo00oo0


	23. Choc

**Et un chapitre ! Un ! Je suis productive en ce moment xD Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages, vous êtes des amours !**

 **Ce chapitre n'a pas été évident à écrire, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et ne pas vous décevoir ! Je veux vos avis et vos réactions en reviews ! Oui, oui vous n'avez pas le choix xD**

 **Bonne lecture mes petites nargoles adorés =)**

 **0oo00oo0**

Je rentre au château pour le repas de midi de très bonne humeur. J'ai laissé Robert à son poste et il avait l'air très fier de lui. Je me demande si je dois parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin à Ben et Severus. Mais finalement, je décide de garder ses petits moments rien que pour moi.

À table, Ben n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. Je glousse idiotement à ma pensée avant de me ressaisir assez inquiète. Il transpire beaucoup et son teint ferait pâlir de jalousie un détraqueur. Je lui demande :

-Ben, tout va bien ?

-Je ne me sens pas très bien. Répond celui-ci en s'accrochant à la table pour ne pas tourner de l'œil.

Je fronce les sourcils en posant ma main sur son front avant de m'exclamer :

-Par Merlin, tu es brûlant ! Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie !

Je me lève précipitamment pour l'aider à marcher car il a pâlit encore plus en manquant de vomir. Je le sens trembler de tout ses membres et je me demande comment nous allons arriver jusqu'à l'infirmerie. J'essaye de me ressaisir quand une idée me traverse l'esprit :

-Écoute Ben, je vais te faire l'éviter sinon je n'arriverais pas à te porter !

Joignant les gestes à la parole, je le fais flotter au dessus de moi mais mon mentor supplie les yeux fous :

-Je t'en prie arrêtes ça, je vais mourir ! Pas cette sensation, s'il te plaît !

Je le repose aussitôt à terre en sentant la panique m'envahir quand soudain quelqu'un demande dans mon dos :

-Vous voulez un coup de main ?

Je me retourne précipitamment en manquant de fondre en larme avant de m'écrier :

-Oh oui, je vous remercie professeur Lupin ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Répond le roux. Sûrement une grosse grippe que madame Pomfresh sera soigner rapidement.

Je suis un peu incertaine sur le fait que se soit le professeur Lupin qui m'aide à traîner Ben jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il est tellement épuisé tout le temps. Mais le trajet m'indique rapidement que je me trompe sur la condition de l'homme, qui est bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraît.

L'infirmière nous accueille précipitamment en nous ordonnant de déposer Ben sur un lit avant de tendre des rideaux autours de lui pour l'examiner alors que mon mentor hurle et se débat en proie à un délire fiévreux.

Je m'assoie désemparée sur un banc en attendant des nouvelles. Je souffle :

-Merci de votre aide professeur, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

-Vous auriez trouvé de l'aide ailleurs. Il sourit en se laissant tomber à côté de moi visiblement épuisé.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fatigué plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Je déclare réellement embêter.

Remus hausse des épaules comme si ce n'était rien avant de sortir une tablette de chocolat de sa poche en m'en proposant. Je refuse poliment en plaisantant :

-Le chocolat n'est pas censé être que pour remettre quelqu'un d'une attaque de détraqueurs ?

-Si. Il réplique. Mais je suis aussi un grand gourmand qui aime un peu trop le sucre.

Je ris doucement en secouant la tête tandis que l'infirmière vient à notre rencontre en s'épongeant le front. Elle déclare :

-C'est bon, il est calmé et il se repose. J'ai dut le sangler pour le maintenir tranquille.

-Savez-vous ce qu'il a ? je demande terriblement inquiète.

-Je crois l'avoir deviné grâce à mes analyses magiques mais j'ai besoin de vous parler en privé.

Lupin ne manque pas le regard insistant de la femme et se lève en serrant mon épaule avant de quitter la pièce. Mme Pomfresh reprend un fois que nous sommes seules :

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Pardon ? Je demande ahurie

-Depuis combien de temps il boit ?

-Quoi ! Je m'écrie. Mais Ben ne boit quasiment pas une goutte d'alcool, à part pour les grandes occasions ! Nous ne devons pas boire de part notre métier, c'est trop dangereux !

-Et pourtant, c'est ce que mes analyses ont révélés. Il faisait quand vous l'avez amené, un Delirium Tremens.

-Un quoi ? Je demande sans comprendre.

-Un délire d'ivrogne si vous préférez. Quand des alcooliques arrêtent de boire d'un seul coup, ils font des délires de ce genre. Fièvres, hallucinations, vomissements évanouissements, etc...

-Tout ça est dément ! Je gémis en prenant ma tête entre mes mains. Nous vivons dans les mêmes appartements, je m'en serais rendue compte si Ben buvais jusqu'à s'en mettre ivre mort !

-Vous savez Miss. Dit l'infirmière avec beaucoup de compassion. Certaines personnes sont très douées pour se jeter des sorts anti-gueule de bois...

-Vous avez sûrement raison.. Je murmure les yeux brillants. Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

-Il doit très certainement dormir. Je lui ai administré une forte quantité de potion calmante. Revenez ce soir ou en fin d'après-midi.

-Juste cinq minutes. S'il vous plaît ! Je supplie.

-Très bien, allez-y. Elle soupire.

J'écarte les rideaux avec précautions et la vision de Ben à la peau si pâle couché dans ce lit, sanglé magiquement, me tords les boyaux atrocement. Je m'assoie sur le siège au niveau de la tête de mon mentor et j'écarte avec tendresse ses jolies mèches de cheveux qui recouvrent son front trempé de sueur. Pourquoi en est-il arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! Et moi, comment ai-je fais pour ne rien remarquer. Pour ne pas voir qu'il était dans une profonde détresse. Des larmes de tristesse et de rage se mettent à couler le long de mes joues en s'écrasant sur mes mains. Je n'est tout simplement pas été assez présente pour lui. J'aurais dut rester les soirs quand je le sentais un peu déprimé plutôt que d'aller avec Severus.

Comme je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir épaulé, soutenu alors qu'il était si mal. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il me cache la vérité. Depuis quand il a arrêté d'avoir la foi. Tout ça n'a pas de sens ! Il devrait être mort depuis longtemps, il n'aurait pas put tenir face aux détraqueurs dans cet état de confusion mentale extrême.

-Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas mettre rendue compte de ton calvaire, tellement désole Ben... Je gémis en lui serrant le bras.

Cette fois, j'explose en sanglot pour de bon en tentant de le faire le plus silencieusement possible. Comment va t-on s'en sortir après ça. Ben risque la mise à pied et je sais que ça va le tuer. Son métier c'est toute sa vie, enfin c'est ce que je croyais avant, et maintenant... Plus rien n'est sûr. Mais en même temps que ma détresse grandissante, une froide détermination m'envahit. Quoiqu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour lui. Il est mon mentor et je suis encore sous sa responsabilité. Je l'aiderais comme il m'a appris. Je l'aimerais comme il m'a accueilli lors de mon premier jour. Quelque chose de plus que le travail nous lie. Il y a cette profonde amitié, ce lien avec nos détraqueurs. On se comprends sans même se parler. Je sais que quelque part nous sommes le meilleur duo de dresseurs. Notre complémentarité nous rend efficaces, propres et excellents dans notre domaine.

J'essuie mes larmes en même temps que la transpiration qui coule le long du front de Ben avant d'écarter les rideaux pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Je murmure juste à son adresse :

-Tu t'es mis dans un beau merdier. Mais saches que je serais là, quoiqu'il arrives pour te botter les fesses ! Abruti !


	24. déprime

**Nouveau chapitreeeeee ! Les affaires se compliquent;) Merci pour vos reviews et bienvenue aux nouveaux =) Je suis vraiment heureuse que la fic vous plaise autant. Je n'ai jamais écris d'histoire super génial et de voir que celle-ci à de bon retour me met le smile !**

 **On se retrouve après, laissez moi vos avis !**

 **Des bisous =)**

 **0o00ooo0**

Une fois sortie de l'infirmerie, je me dirige vers nos appartements pour fouiller la chambre de Ben et tenter de trouver des réponses à mes questions.

Sur le chemin désert de tout présence, les élèves doivent déjà être en cours. Je croise Severus qui se dirige vers les cachots. Il m'interpelle :

-Eolia, tout va bien ?

J'essaye de hocher la tête à la positive mais mes yeux larmoyants et mon menton tremblant me trahissent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'exclame l'homme. Quelqu'un t'as fais du mal ?

-Non. Je gémis, misérable. C'est Ben...

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'achever ma phrase que mes sanglots explosent, incontrôlables.

-Qu'a donc encore fait cette énergumène ? Je l'attends grogner.

-Il...Il boit... Il se saoule depuis des jours ! Peut-être même des semaines ! Je n'en sais rien ! Je renifle piteusement

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demande Severus sans vouloir comprendre comment Ben a put en arriver là et je l'en remercie grandement intérieurement.

-Je comptais aller fouiller sa chambre pour jeter toutes les bouteilles qu'il a dut cacher et essayer de comprendre...

-Très bien. Répond le maître des potions sans ciller. Alors je t'accompagnes.

-Non ! Je proteste. Tu as cours et ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça !

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis et mes élèves seront content de ne pas m'avoir cette après-midi. Et puis, regarde dans quel état tu es ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à lever tout les sorts que Ben a dut mettre en place pour cacher ses déboires !

Je n'ai pas le temps de protester que déjà Severus tourne précipitamment les talons en se dirigeant vers nos appartements.

0oo00oo0

-C'est laquelle ? Demande le maître des potions

-Celle de gauche. Je réponds en désignant la porte de la chambre de Ben.

Nous pénétrons à l'intérieur de la pièce très ordonnée sans rien de suspect, dans un silence de mort. Severus lève sa baguette en s'écriant :

 _-Finite incantatem !_

Et soudain, des dizaines de cadavres de bouteilles apparaissent sur le sol, les étagères, la commode et sous le lit. Je reste dans l'encadrement de la porte figée d'effroi, sans rien comprendre. Quand je retrouve contenance, j'arrive à articuler :

-Par Merlin, je n'aurais pas cru voir autant de bouteilles vides. Comment a t-il fait pour ce les procurer ?

-Sûrement par les cuisines, ou les auberges de Prés au Lard. Répond Severus froidement.

-ça ne va pas ? Je demande, un peu surprise par son attitude.

-J'aurais aimé que mon père soit sorcier pour savoir cacher sa misère comme Ben l'a fait. Mais au fond ça ne résout rien. Il dit en haussant les épaules.

Je m'approche de lui en lui enlaçant la taille par derrière avant de poser mon menton sur son épaule en soufflant :

-Non, tu as raison. Ça ne résout rien. Viens sortons de cette pièce. Je ferais le ménage plus tard. Tu n'as pas à voir ça et à te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Je dirige Severus jusqu'au canapé. Le pauvre homme est plus pâle que la mort. Cette scène a dut lui rappeler de terrible souvenir de son enfance. Je m'assoie délicatement à côté de lui en lui murmurant de petits secrets rassurant. Ses lèvres cherchent alors les miennes, que je lui offrent sans rechigner. Pourtant, je le sens se faire plus entreprenant quand ses mains glissent sous mon débardeur. Je le repousse gentiment en murmurant :

-Non, je t'en prie pas ici.

-C'est à cause de lui ? Il demande un peu sèchement en se redressant.

-Quoi ? Je m'exclame surprise. Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ! Il feule. Ce n'est pas moi qui te rejette !

Cette fois, je m'installe face à lui en soupirant, épuisée par ses querelles idiotes. Je dis :

-Écoutes Severus, la journée a été pénible pour moi et elle promet de l'être encore. Toi même tu viens de te remémorer des souvenirs difficiles. Je ne te rejettes pas, je n'ai juste pas envie de faire l'amour en ce moment, ni ici et encore moins quand je sais que tu cherches un contact physique parce que tu vas mal.

L e maître des potions se lève sans rien dire et je sais que ça ne présage rien de bon. Il crache néanmoins du bout des lèvres avant de franchir la porte :

-Et quand c'est Ben qui a besoin de tes compétences pour oublier que parfois la vie est injuste, cela ne pose aucuns problèmes. N'est-ce pas ?

Je le regarde sans un mot, glacée par ses paroles, franchir le pas de la porte et claquer celle-ci violemment. Je chuchote à moi-même une fois seule et complètement déprimée:

-Un point pour toi...

0oo00oo0

Après avoir vidé de fond en comble les quartiers de toutes les bouteilles vides et pleines, je file voir les détraqueurs. Je repense avec dégoût à la quantité inimaginable de verres jetés. Ben en avait caché partout, dans les placards, sous son matelas. J'en ai même retrouvée dans la salle de bain et le conduit de la cheminée ! Puis, la dernière phrase que Severus m'a adressé résonne encore dans ma tête. Il a raison, parfaitement raison. Je me suis donnée à Ben sachant que celui-ci avait besoin de ce contact. Ce même contact que j'ai refusé à l'homme que j'aime. Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi !Est-ce parce que je l'aime tout simplement, que je n'ai pas voulu faire ça. Je m'adosse contre un mur aux pierres gelées en soupirant de tristesse. Tout devient si compliqué. Parfois, je regrette de ne pas être restée à la Cabane, loin de tout ses soucis et ses histoires plus fatigantes les unes que les autres. Des fois, je voudrais ne jamais avoir croisé les yeux noirs de Severus qui aujourd'hui me hantent et crament ma peau.

L'air frais de l'extérieur me revigore un peu mais dans ma tête c'est toujours le même chaos. Je sais qu'il est quasiment suicidaire d'aller voir les détraqueurs dans cet état. C'est bien pour ça, que je compte n'aller voir que Robert...

juchée sur mon balai, je regarde pensivement mes cheveux désormais blanc voler dans les airs comme les étranges robes des encapuchonnés. Une fois à la hauteur de Robert, je ne le hèle pas. Nous n'en avons plus besoin, il sens ma présence avant même de me voir. Comme il en a prit désormais l'habitude, il vient se placer à une distance respectable de moi et je commence à lui parler :

-Salut Rob'. Sale temps aujourd'hui, hein ? Je suppose que vous n'avez rien vu, sinon vous ne seriez pas à vos postes...

Je m'arrête quelques instants pour contempler la cime des arbre floutée par le crachin qui s'abat sans relâche depuis ce matin. Je reprends, morose :

-Tu sais Robert, je crois que tu es mon seul ami, mon seul confident. Je sais, il ne faudrait pas que je t'humanises mais je m'en fiche désormais des théories scolaires à votre égard. Les auteurs de ses bouquins ne vivent pas ce que je vis avec toi. Et puis, tu as aspiré tellement d'âmes humaines qu'elles doivent bien déteindre un peu sur toi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me plaît de croire. Regarde, je suis tellement déprimée aujourd'hui, qu'il y a quelques mois tu m'aurais bouffer sans regrets et aujourd'hui tu te contentes de rester près de moi. À m'écouter parler et me plaindre. Ça c'est la preuve de ton amitié à mon égard.

Robert, comme à son habitude reste à me regarder en flottant paresseusement. Si il y a bien quelque chose que j'adore chez mon détraqueur, c'est cette qualité. Je continue d'une voix monotone :

-Severus me hait. J'ai l'impression d'être une marie couche toi là sans états d'âme parce que je me suis donnée à un homme sans sentiments. En fait, je crois que je me hais !

Cette fois, à ne pas y manquer, j'explose en sanglots et je reprends le menton tremblant :

-Et tu vois, le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai hâte de rentrer aux quartiers généraux pour qu'on me fiche un peu la paix et que nous puissions parler comme ça tout les jours, toi et moi.

Je vois Robert faire mine de s'approcher et je lui dis non de la tête en serrant un peu ma baguette. Mon détraqueur se stoppe aussitôt et je lui souris tristement sans un mot, avant de plonger vers le sol pour rentrer au château étant donné que la nuit commence à tomber.

0oo00oo0

Une fois arrivée à l'infirmerie, je me laisse tomber d'épuisement sur la chaise à côté de Ben qui dors profondément. Mme Pomfresh l'a pongé dans un sommeil artificiel pour calmer ses crises dut au manque d'alcool. J'enfonce ma tête sur le matelas avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité, les joues trempées de larmes.

Je n'entends pas l'ombre se déplacer dans mon dos avant de sortir discrètement de la pièce...


	25. Rupture

**Bonjour les licornes ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire car n'ayant eu quasiment aucunes réactions sur l'ancien, je me demandais si fallait continuer ou pas. Et puis j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et me revoilà ^^**

 **bonne lecture =)**

 **0oo00o00**

Une main dans mes cheveux me réveille douloureusement de part la position dans laquelle je me suis endormie. Je m'attends à croiser le regard de l'infirmière mais je suis surprise de voir deux perles bleus tourmentées m'observer.

Je me redresse en retenant un gémissant avant de saisir avec douceur la main de Ben toujours dans m chevelure blanche. Son regard à l'air hanté mais moins agité que ses premières crises. La sueur colle ses mèches à son front et je les dégagent avec tendresse.

-Je te fait du souci, inutilement.

Je sursaute sous les paroles de mon mentor, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parle maintenant. Je hausse les épaules, la gorge nouée avant de murmurer la voix rauque :

-Tu sais que tu risques la mise à pied..

-Et alors ? Tout ça n'a plus aucunes importances. Il répond en ss'enfonçant dans ses oreillers, le visage plus creux que jamais.

-qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Je m'écrie remplie d'incompréhension.

Mais Ben ne répond pas, muré dans un profond silence, là ou je ne peux l'atteindre. Je résiste à l'envie d'exploser en sanglot en caressant son visage dans l'espoir de le faire réagir mais ses yeux restent fixés au plafond à contempler des choses que je ne peux voir. Je me penche avec douceur sur son front en déposant mes lèvres sur celui-ci et je murmure :

-Repose-toi. Je reviendrais cet après-midi.

0oo00oo0

-Salut Robert. Je crie depuis mon balai

Le détraqueur se retourne lentement comme à son habitude et je reprends :

-Tu me vois souvent en ce moment ! Il faut dire que Ben n'est pas prêt de revenir si il ne fait pas d'effort. Tu sais, je voulais aussi m'excuser pour hier. Je n'étais vraiment pas dans mon assiette. J'étais persuadée que la nuit me porterais conseil mais finalement elle a apportait son lot de confusion.

Je remarque que Robert penche la tête sur le côté comme si il m'écoutais avec attention , ce qui me fait sourire :

-Tu es vraiment surprenant ! Des fois, je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui crois des choses qui en fait, n'existe pas !

Je prends vite conscience que c'est une chose que je n'aurais pas dut dire quand je vois mon encapuchonné tourner furieusement autour de moi. Si bien, que je me retrouve déstabilisée de mon balai. Quand il s'arrête enfin, assez fier de lui j'ai l'impression. Je souffle :

-Ok, je ne te vexes plus !

Le raclement rauque et rapide de Robert que maintenant j'interprète comme un ricanement me fait exploser de rire et retrouver un peu de moral.

La matinée s'achève sur notre ronde où nous nous sommes encore amusés à faire la course entre les arbres.

C'est le cœur plus léger que je rentre au château pour aller prendre le repas de midi avant de retourner voir Ben à l'infirmerie.

0oo00oo0

-Il faut qu'on parle ! Chuchote sèchement Severus à ma droite alors que je me sers des haricots.

-Je suis d'accord, tu veux commencer ? Je réponds, un peu incertaine.

-Pas ici ! Crache le maître des potions.

Je hausse les épaules en commençant à manger le contenu de mon assiette avant de m'arrêter en soupirant, l'appétit complètement coupé.

Severus voyant mon trouble se lève de table en me faisant un signe sec et discret de la tête pour m'inviter à le suivre, ce que je fais sans rechigner. Je le suis à travers les dédales de couloirs que je ne reconnais pas avant d'entrer dans une pièce tout aussi inconnue. Je comprends en voyant les allées de tables et de chaudrons que nous sommes très certainement dans sa salle de classe. Je demande :

-Pourquoi m'avoir emmener ici ?

-Je n'avais pas envie de te voir et d'avoir cette discussion dans mes appartements. Il répond le ton cassant en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

Je le regarde comme si il était devenu fou alors qu'il reprends en me désignant la chaise en face de lui :

-Assis-toi.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, j'espère. Je réplique avec un rire nerveux qui n'augure rien de bon.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu crois sérieusement que je vais m'asseoir derrière ton bureau et me faire engueuler gentiment comme une de tes élèves ! Je feule en essayant de maîtriser mes émotions au mieux.

-Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il s'écrie en se redressant.

-Mais c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire ! Je m'exclame en sentant bouillonner la colère dans mes veines.

-Pas du tout ! Il s'énerve. Je veux juste savoir pour quoi tu me prends !

-Tu as oublié ce qu'on s'est dit ? Je demande en commençant à faire les cent pas.

-Tu parles du fait que l'on profite du temps qui nous est accordé ?

-Exactement ! Je feule en croisant son regard aussi noir que le mien.

-Alors pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps avec Lui ! Et pourquoi tu me repousses sans cesse !

-Et toi, pourquoi tu le gâches avec tes questions dont tu connais parfaitement la réponse ! Je souffle excédée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ? Demande Severus en balayant du bras les parchemins qui se trouvent sur son bureau.

-Mais il n'a rien ! Je crie affligée de la tournure que prennent les événements.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'entêtes à vouloir le sauver ?

-MAIS PARCE QU'ON SE RESSEMBLE !

Cette fois j'ai hurlé envahit par la rage, la douleur et l'incompréhension. Mes mots ont l'air d'avoir fait l'effet d'une douche glacée à Severus qui se tient debout derrière son bureau, les mains crispées sur la planche de bois, le souffle haletant. Il ne dit rien et mon cœur tombe en morceaux. Je pensais qu'il pourrait comprendre ce qui m'anime envers Ben. Sans lui, je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui. Il est le seul à m'avoir tenu contre lui lors de longues nuits blanches où j'hurlais comme une damnée en proie à de terribles cauchemars. Il m'a toujours donné une confiance sans limites et m'a toujours laissée en faire qu'à ma tête. Notre passé, nos traumatismes nous lient, nous les soignons ensemble.

Je soupire avant de lâcher le fond de ma pensée :

-Tu ne sais pas aimer Severus. Je crois que tu ne le sauras jamais plus depuis sa mort. Tu me repousses sans cesse depuis le début avant de te détendre en se promettant juste un répit de tendresse qui n'engage à rien puisque nous ne sommes voués à rien. Et aujourd'hui, tu ne supportes pas que j'ai la moindre attention envers un homme qui je te le rappelles et mon mentor. Donc en dehors de ce qui me lie à lui, il est de mon devoir d'apprentie de l'aider ! Tu avoueras que tes réactions sont très compliqué à gérer et que j'ai de quoi être perdue. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête les frais ici.

J'attends quelques instants en espérant que ma tirade le fera réagir mais il n'esquisse même pas le moindre gestes, se contentant de rester derrière son bureau comme si il n'y avait que ses quatre planches de bois pour l'ancrer dans le monde réel.

Des larmes dévalent alors le long des mes joues et je les essuient rageusement avant de claquer la porte sur la vision de cet homme que je ne comprends plus.


	26. sang&cicatrices

**Bonjouuuuur ! Merci, un grand grand merci à Kahouete , Elwennsnape et Berkano pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont blindés de bonnes ondes pour les chapitres à venir ! Vous êtes des amours même ceux qui n'écrivent pas, juré =)**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours la suite des événements. Chapitre un peu sombre mais essentiel**

 **On se retrouve après =)**

 **0oo00oo0**

Après être sortie des cachots de Severus, j'ai courus comme une folle jusqu'aux appartements que Dumbledore a mis à notre disposition. J'ai croisé du monde dans les couloirs et tous on dut me penser folle, les yeux rougis, le regard fuyant..

Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de rallumer un feu dans le salon, j'étais là, haletante en train de voir mon histoire partir en mille morceaux. Alors je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai pris une bouteille de whisky pur feu qui traînait encore sur une table. La bouteille était pleine et la lumière du soleil voilé scintillait dessus d'une lueur morbide. On aurait dit qu'elle était restée pour moi, comme si ce morceau de verre et de liquide savait que j'allais avoir besoin d'eux.

J'ai bus, un verre après l'autre, puis au goulot. Ça me brûlait, atrocement mais pas autant que la plaie sur mon cœur.

Et puis l'alcool s'est mélangé à mes larmes, la suite logique des événements. J'ai pleuré longtemps sur ce tapis miteux devant cette cheminée gelée en espérant arrêter de souffrir. Après les larmes, se sont succédé les cris et les gémissements. J'étais devenue ce chien blessé, hurlant à la mort couché en chien de fusil. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus qu'un noir tentant, trop tentant. Je m'y suis abandonnée en me disant que l'amour tue et je me suis demandée dans un dernier sursaut de volonté, si c'était pour cette raison que Ben avait fait tout cela..

0oo00oo0

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai cru être morte tant le noir environnant m'étouffait. Je sentais mes cheveux mouillés de larmes, collés à ma joue et à ma bouche. Je me suis redressée dans un grincement douloureux avant de saisir ma baguette toujours et miraculeusement dans la poche de mon jean.

J'allume un feu pour y voir plus clair en essayant de passer outre mon mal de tête affreux. Je me sens encore saoul et en voyant l'heure je comprends pourquoi. J'ai dut dormir à peine 4heures en ayant bu la totalité d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu. La dite bouteille est d'ailleurs brisée par terre, sûrement tombée lors de mon mini-coma. Les morceaux de verre éparpillés sur le sol m'appellent irrésistiblement. Je les regardent comme hypnotisée par leurs poses macabres, la lueur du feu qui miroite sur les bords tranchants leurs donnent presque vie. Je secoue mollement la tête à la négation, je ne dois pas y toucher.

Ben m'a guéris de ce mal, je ne dois pas recommencer. La pensée de Ben et des événements de la journée me tordent l'estomac dans un gémissement à fendre l'âme. Je tombe alors à genoux dans les éclats de verre qui rentrent profondément dans mes chairs et je crie comme une damnée qui cherche la mort.

C'est comme dans un rêve que je me saisis d'un morceau tranchant et que je le fais glisser profondément le long de ma cuisse. Le sang commence à se répandre le long de mes jambes jusqu'à goutter sur le sol dans une mélodie parfaite.

Intérieurement, je me maudis de ma faiblesse et pourtant, je continue de planter ce bout de verre dans mes cuisses, dans mes bras, pour oublier, un peu...

complètement épuisée, je m'allonge sur le sol en regardant mon corps mutilé, dévasté. L'odeur ferreuse du sang envahit doucement mes narines alors que des larmes dévalent le long de mes joues. J'entends à peine l'explosion de la porte, ni les bruits précipités de pas qui s'approche de moi. Mais quand je sens l'odeur épicé de Severus remplacée celle du sang, j'ouvre des yeux fous pour croiser son regard terriblement inquiet. Il s'écrie :

-Eolia ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Je ne réponds pas, je m'en fiche l'important c'est qu'il est là. Cette pensée me rassure et en même temps elle me donne envie de pleurer, de le repousser. Je me sens flotter ou plutôt léviter et cette sensation me donne une nausée atroce.

Je tourne la tête avant de lever difficilement un bras et d'attraper sa robe alors qu'il court à côté de moi. Je demande en murmurant :

-Où m'emmènes-tu ?

-A l'infirmerie !

-Pas là-bas.. Je supplie. Je t'en prie, Ben ne dois pas me voir ! Personne !

Je le vois à peine soupirer devant ma détermination puisque je ferme les yeux pour laisser s'échapper deux larmes avant de chuchoter plus à moi-même qu'à lui :

-Tu n'aurais jamais dut venir me chercher Severus...

0oo00oo0

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, les événements de la veille se remettent doucement et douloureusement à leurs place. L'odeur et la texture du vieux cuir du canapé de Severus me procure un sentiment rassurant et un peu apaisant. Je n'ose pas bouger mes jambes, je sais d'avance que mes cuisses mutilés vont me faire souffrir pendant quelques jours avant de commencer à cicatriser.

Bien sûr, j'oublie à ce moment les talents du maître des potions pour guérir les blessures physiques. Je tourne la tête difficilement en retenant un gémissement de douleur. Ma gueule de bois, elle, est bien présente. Une fois que ma vision se stabilise un peu, j'aperçois Severus assoupit sur un fauteuil proche de la cheminée. Je m'assois en gardant la couverture sur mes jambes, je n'ai pas envie de voir tout de suite l'étendue des dégâts. Je me sens déjà assez mal d'avoir récidivé sur ce sujet... en m'asseyant, je suis surprise de n'éprouver aucunes douleurs et en glissant une main sous le plaid, mes doigts rencontre des bandages. Je soulève alors la couverture et un sourire triste se peint sur mon visage quand je vois mes cuisses parfaitement soigner grâce à l'essence de Murlap qui agresse avec douceur mes narines.

Severus qui a le sommeil léger, s'agite sur son fauteuil avant de s'éclaircir la voix :

-J'ai pus faire quelque chose pour tes plaies mais pas pour ta gueule de bois.

Je hausse les épaules en guise de réponse, ne sachant pas quoi répondre de toute manière.

-C'est Ben qui m'a prévenu pour toi.

Je sursaute avant de regarder Severus surprise . Je le dévisage quelques instants en me demandant si c'est bien le maître des potions qui vient de dire cette phrase. Snape semblant deviner mes pensées reprend:

-Tu as bien entendue. J'étais aller voir Ben pour parler entre hommes et lui proposer quelques potions qui aide à combattre l'addiction. Oui, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne suis pas insensible. Bref, nous avons eu une discussion à ton sujet de manière très calme et mesuré. Ben a voulut prendre de tes nouvelles, je lui ai raconté notre dispute dans les cachots et il m'a vivement conseillé d'aller te chercher. Ton mentor avait un terrible pressentiment te concernant et à priori, il ne sait pas trompé... Cependant, ce malheur m'a permis de comprendre un peu plus ce qui vous lie tout les deux.

Sur le coup, je suis un peu sonnée par la tirade de Severus. Ma bouche est affreusement sèche, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres avant d'articuler :

-Je peux avoir un café s'il te plaît ?

Si Severus est surpris par ma demande, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Au contraire, il fait son truc de prof qui j'adorais tant. C'est à dire claquer des doigts pour faire apparaître un plateau gourmand sur la table basse. À ce souvenir, mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes et j'explose en sanglots me sentant plus minable que jamais.

C'est une première, l 'homme sombre qu'est Severus se comporte enfin comme un homme plein d'assurance. Il remplit une tasse de café sans me prêter grande attention avant de me la tendre avec gentillesse. En me caressant le haut de crâne, il murmure :

-Bois, ça te fera du bien.

Comme remerciement, je lui adresse un regard humide mais il ne s'en formalise pas. Effectivement, le breuvage chaud me fait énormément de bien. Il me permet de me ressaisir un minimum et je dis plus calmement :

-Il ne faut pas que Ben sache ce que je fais. Jamais !

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela à autant d'importance ? Demande Severus sans ciller.

-Parce que c'est Ben qui m'a soigné de ce mal. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

-Et alors ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il devrait justement être au courant ?

-Non ! Je m'exclame. Il a déjà assez de soucis, que je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours pas résolue. Il ne doit pas savoir, ce n'est plus son rôle de se faire du souci pour mes conneries. Il a déjà largement fait assez pour moi !

-Comment ça ? Demande Severus calmement.

-Au début de ma formation dans la division Nord, là ou nous sommes avec Ben, je me faisais du mal régulièrement. C'était devenu une espèce d'habitude tordue. Je me coupais pour n'importe quelles raisons, un échec, une contrariété, un fantôme du passé etc.. Au début, je le cachais à mon mentor et puis il a finit par s'en rentre compte. Me faire du mal était devenu une sorte d'addiction idiote.. Ben a été le seul à me tenir contre lui alors que je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, mes jambes, mes bras ou n'importe qu'elle autre partie de mon être totalement mutilé. Peu à peu, j'ai compris que je pouvais aller lui parler quand je me sentais mal au lieu de me torturer. Ça a pris du temps, mais au fur et à mesure je ne me suis plus fait de mal. Et puis hier, tout est allé de travers. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mal depuis des mois. Ben n'était pas là, personne n'était là. Il n'y avais que moi et ce morceau de verre... Comme je regrette...

Snape ne dit rien, il se contente de me transpercer avec ses deux prunelles noires, ensorcelante. Je secoue mollement la tête en posant ma tasse sur la table, je demande :

-Où est mon pantalon ?

-La-bas sur la chaise, mais même à l'aide d'un sort tu n'arriveras pas à le réparer et à le laver. Je vais t'en donner un.

Sur ces paroles, il se lève en direction de sa chambre avant de ressortir avec un pantalon noir que j'enfile avec précaution.

-Merci. Je murmure en me levant. Je te le donnerais dès que je le pourrais.

Je m'apprête à franchir le pas de la porte, la mort dans l'âme quand soudain, Severus me saisit avec douceur et fermeté par le bras avant de fermer la porte et de me plaquer contre. Ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes étouffant ainsi mon cri de surprise. Je savoure bien plus que je ne le pensais le contact de son corps contre le mien. De ses bras encadrant mon visage et de son souffle se mélangeant au mien. Quand il s'écarte à regrets. Je lui demande, déterminée :

-Était-ce un baiser d'adieux ?

-A toi de me le dire ?


	27. Détermination

**Nouveau chapitre =) je me répète mais un grand immense merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures. Je crois que nous arrivons bientôt au bout de la fic. Encore quelques chapitres et elle sera finie. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire jusqu'à la fin et que vous ne serez pas trop déçus, ça serait horrible pour moi ^^**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve après !**

 **Bisous les licornes =)**

 **0oo00oo0**

Après notre baiser très tendre, j'ai préféré partir des appartements de Severus. Étant encore trop instable émotionnellement, j'avais peur de faire quelque chose que je regretterais. Comme par exemple, retomber dans ses bras ou dans son lit, ce qui à mon avis, nous aurais encore plus abîmés et retarder l'échéance.

Il est tout juste 5h00 du matin quand j'entre dans la forêt interdite en espérant trouver les sombrals qui ont un effet apaisant sur moi. La forêt est magnifique à cette heure, la brume matinale prend doucement possession des lieux et les premières lueurs de l'aube se retrouvent filtrer avec une grâce non-négligeable.

Pourtant, dans cette sérénité apparente, je boue littéralement de l'intérieur. N'arrivant pas à me calmer, je fais les cents pas en shootant dans les cailloux qui se trouvent sur mon passage.

Soudain, j'entends un bruit très léger mais qui n'échappe pas à mes oreilles sensibles. Je me retourne vivement en dégainant ma baguette, pensant faire face à une créature magique mais je tombe nez à nez avec Robert.

Je soupire de soulagement avant de m'adresser à lui :

-Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Je ris à mes paroles avant de reprendre. D'un côté c'est ton job ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es bien loin de ton poste de garde. Je ne crois même pas que tu sois autorisé à venir si près du château.

Robert se contente de hausser les épaules, ce qui ne me surprends plus avec mon détraqueur. Étant donné que je ne possède que le pantalon de Severus et un haut à manche longue, je pointe ma baguette vers le sol en m'exclamant :

 _-Incendio !_

Je m'empresse de ramasser du bois pour nourrir le feu avant de dire à Robert :

-Reste éloigner s'il te plaît. Sinon tu vas glacer le feu et moi-même par la même occasion.

Mon encapuchonné semblant comprendre ma requête par s'installer plus loin en continuant de m'observer tranquillement. Je me met à parler en m'asseyant sur une pierre proche de mon feu de fortune :

-Je me demande bien comment tu as sut que je me trouvais ici... Tu es vraiment un mystère mais surtout un ami fidèle. Tu sais, c'est vraiment comme ça que je te vois et que je te ressent. Après tout, tu as absorbé tellement d'âme durant ta longue existence qu'il est bien possible qu'elles agissent sur toi. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce que vous en fait ? Est-ce qu'elles vivent à l'intérieur de vous ? Ou est-ce que vous êtes une sorte de passerelle ?

Je tourne la tête vers Robert qui se contente de flotter paresseusement et je reprends :

-Évidement, tu ne peux rien me dire. Le mystère de la mort, tout ça... Ou alors, tu en ignores toi aussi la réponse. Tu sais Rob', Ben est malade. Mais je crois que tu le sais déjà. Je crois même, que tu l'as sut avant moi. Avec Severus, tout est devenu compliqué. Cette nouvelle doit te réjouir mais je t'en prie, ne ricane pas, j'ai déjà assez mal comme ça.

Mon détraqueur exauce mon vœu en n'en faisant rien et je soupire :

-Et puis moi, je me suis encore plus abîmée. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Je me sens tellement idiote d'avoir fait ça, encore une fois. Severus m'a bien guérit physiquement mais je crois que mon âme n'ira jamais mieux après tout ça. Et pourtant, tu m'apaises à ta manière. Il est quand même drôle de penser que le désespoir et la terreur que tu inspires me calme. Je ne comprends pas moi-même comment une telle chose est possible. Mais je commence à comprendre ce que Severus voulait dire quand il me demandait si je m'étais éprise de la mort...

tout en parlant, j'alimente le feu avec des brindilles pour ne pas qu'il s'éteigne. Je me demande pourquoi je fais cela, ce feu, cette chaleur me paraisse si froide comparé au sourire de Ben, aux lèvres de Severus. Je relève la tête en direction de Robert et je demande le menton tremblant de sanglots :

-Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Je suis là, la mort dans l'âme et toi tu te contente de rester sans rien faire ? Pourquoi tu ne m'aspires pas Robert ?!

Cette fois, j'éclate en sanglot en espérant que mon détraqueur se jette sur mes lèvres et aspire mon âme, pour en finir, une bonne fois pour toute. Au lieu de ça, je sais un courant gelé sur ma joue et j'ouvre les yeux, surprise. Robert a refait apparaître une main givrée pour pouvoir me toucher sans me faire du mal.

Je vois avec tristesse, les cristaux de glace fondre sous mes larmes brûlantes. Je voudrais tant les attraper et les serrer contre mon cœur.

Robert qui s'est approché trop près du feu, le glace instantanément et je me retrouve à grelotter de froid. Au moment ou je vais ouvrir la bouche, j'entends un bruit digne d'un troupeau d'éléphant avant de voir surgir d'entre les arbres, le professeur Lupin à moitié nu voir même complètement nu.

-Oh par Merlin ! Je m'écrie en me retournant vivement, les joues empourprées.

-Qui est là ? Demande avec méfiance l'homme.

-C'est Eolia, la dresseuse de détraqueurs, professeur. J'articule. Ne vous approchez pas trop près, il y a Robert avec moi.

Comme je n'entends pas de réponse, j'ordonne à mon détraqueur d'une voix sûre et lasse :

-Retourne à ton poste Robert.

Je le vois hésiter et cela me touche plus que ça ne me terrifie. Je reprends :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, _mon ami_. Je vais résoudre les problèmes uns à uns. Ensuite, nous rentrerons aux quartiers généraux. Ma décision est prise.

Je regarde avec nostalgie mon détraqueur s'envoler dans le ciel en laissant une traînée de givre blanc, magnifique. Je n'ose toujours pas me retourner alors je demande à voix haute et forte :

-Vous êtes toujours là ?

Pas de réponses. Je retente :

-Professeur ?

-Oui. J'entends tout proche de mon oreille ce qui me fait sursauter violemment.

J'ose alors me retourner pour tomber sur Remus emmitoufler dans une couverture marron. Je demande, peu sûre de moi :

-Ou avez-vous trouvez cette couverture ? Il me semblait que vous étiez.. Euh.. Dénudé ?

-Métamorphose, ma chère. Il répond en s'asseyant et en ravivant le feu.

-Euh ? Vous allez bien ? Je dis, ne sachant pas trop ou me mettre.

-Oui parfaitement, pourquoi ? Réplique Lupin comme si la situation était tout à fait normale.

-Et bien.. Je souffle en perdant mon assurance. Je ne sais pas, vous vous promenez nu dans la forêt interdite. Vous êtes pleins de griffures et vous n'avez pas l'air d'être au mieux de votre forme.

-Je vous donne raison, la situation est coquasse. Cependant, l'explication est simple. J'étais parti cette nuit à la recherche de créatures magiques nocturnes pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. Mais dans mes recherche, je suis tombé sur un groupe de centaure particulièrement virulent. Dans ma fuite, j'y ai laissé mes vêtements car je me suis réfugié sous un arbuste très épineux qui m'a griffé profondément et a eu raison de mes vêtements non adaptés.

Je le regarde sans trop savoir si je dois le croire ou non mais sa version tient debout. Je réplique néanmoins :

-Vous êtes fou de sortir de nuit, les détraqueurs auraient put vous tomber dessus ou même Black!

-Effectivement. Répond tranquillement le professeur. C'est un risque que j'ai voulu prendre. Une menace ne doit pas vous empêcher de vivre.

Je médite quelques instants sa dernière phrase avant de hocher la tête gravement et de dire :

-Vous avez raison. Je retourne au château, vous venez ?

-Non. Il me sourit. Allez-y sans moi, je vais prendre un peu de temps pour me remettre de mes émotions. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais me défendre en cas de problèmes.

Je lui rends son sourire avant de regarder vers la cimes des arbres puis de tourner les talons, l'air déterminé. Ben, me voilà !


	28. Avec toi

**Nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous plaire, attention, je veux vos avis ! =)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews vous êtes au top xD Kaouette, la scène de Remus à poil m'a bien fait rire aussi quand je l'écrivais et ça rendais le chapitre un peu plus léger (ouuuh le jeu de mot pourri xD )**

 **On se retrouve après, obligé =)**

 **0oo000oo0**

-Ok Ben ! Je crie en faisant une entrée fracassante dans l'infirmerie.

Je remercie intérieurement l'absence de l'infirmière qui m'aurait sans doute éjecté de son territoire à grands coups de sorts, pour avoir osée troubler la tranquillité de ses patients. Mon mentor, ne s'attendant pas à me voir si tôt, fait un bon magistral dans son lit. Je ricane à cette vision avant de m'avancer vers lui, sûre de moi. Je reprends très autoritaire :

-Maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! Fini la vie de pacha, fini les conneries, tu vas me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête avant que je te force à avaler du verisaterum ! Oh, et crois moi ! Je le ferais !

Ben me fait presque de la peine à me regarder comme si j'étais folle, je n'ai jamais vu ses yeux autant écarquillés de stupeur et de peur. Mais je continue, sans me laisser attendrir :

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu allais me laisser tout le boulot et te la couler douce dans un lit pendant ce temps ? Non, je ne pense pas ! Tu vas te ressaisir, j'en ai assez de tes caprices ! Je veux mon mentor, mon ami à mes côtés parce que crois-moi, gérer autant de détraqueurs toute seule c'est épuisant !

Je m'arrête enfin pour reprendre mon souffle en dévisageant mon ami qui a la bouche entrouverte mais sans qu'aucuns sons ne sortent. Je commence à soupirer d'impatience, j'en ai assez qu'il se lamente sur son sort, sans en connaître les raisons. Je me frotte le visage entre les mains avant de déclarer sèchement :

-Habille-toi !

Pas de réaction. Si il veut se la jouer à la Robert, pas de soucis, mais il me connais alors très mal.

-Très bien. Je dis dans un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon. Alors je vais le faire moi-même. Mais crois-moi, tu vas sortir de cet endroit qui ne te réussis visiblement pas !

Je l'assois brusquement à l'aide d'un sort, avant d'empoigner un pantalon et de lui passer de force ainsi qu'une veste chaude. Au bout de dix minutes d'efforts intensifs, je suis plutôt fière de moi. J'ordonne :

-Debout et suis-moi. Ne me force pas à te faire léviter, je t'assures que tu n'apprécierais pas !

À ma grande surprise, Ben se lève de lui-même, un peu hésitant avant de se décider à me suivre. Je lui retourne un sourire encourageant avant de lui enfoncer un bonnet sur la tête et de saisir sa main pour l'entraîner à l'extérieur.

0oo00oo0

-Vas-tu te décider à me parler ? Je demande.

Nous nous sommes installés à une table dans le parc du château. Il est encore très tôt et les élèves sont toujours au petit déjeuner, à part quelques téméraires cachés derrière un mur, en train de fumer des cigarettes.

Ben a déjà repris quelques couleurs. J'étais certaine que l'air frais lui ferais le plus grand bien. Nous sommes des amoureux de la nature, il ne pouvait pas guérir dans une salle confinée. Mon mentor soupire en fermant les yeux douloureusement à cause des ses courbatures. Il me répond enfin :

-J'ai tellement honte, si tu savais...

-Je sais Ben. Je me radoucis. Mais la honte ne doit pas te faire te refermer sur toi-même. Tu le sais bien. Quand viens le moment de « l'affrontement » lors de notre formation ,nous éprouvons tous cette honte et qu'est-ce que nous faisons ?

Il reste muet comme une carpe en fuyant mon regard alors je redemande plus autoritaire :

-Ben, qu'est-ce que nous faisons ?

-On en parle.. Il souffle.

-Oui, nous en parlons avec nos moniteurs ou les autres élèves. Nos semblables ne nous jugent pas, tu le sais. Que ce soit sur nos souvenirs ou nos épreuves, nous ne condamnons personnes. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé, Ben ?

-Parce que. Il murmure. Parce que, je suis ton mentor. J'ai eu la stupide fierté d'un homme. Et puis, tu semblais déjà tellement souffrir de tes blessures et de Snape. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire plus de mal.

-Ben. Je chuchote. Tu ne m'aurais pas fait de mal, pas toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dis-le moi et tu sera libéré.

-Je..

Ses yeux brillent de larmes et je devine sa gorge si nouée qu'aucuns sons ne peux filtrer. Je m'approche de lui avec douceur avant de l'attirer contre mon cœur et de le bercer en lui soufflant des paroles apaisantes. Ses tremblements se calme peu à peu et enfin, il se confie en me serrant un peu plus contre lui, comme un enfant terrifié :

-Nous avons fait nos cycles à Poudlard ensemble. Je suis tombé fou amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Elle était à Poufsouffle et moi à Gryffondor. Nos maisons ne sont pas ennemies, au contraire. Du coup, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, surtout la nuit. Elle adorait regarder le ciel de longues heures et moi, je ne pouvais plus me passer de ses moments. En sixième années, j'ai enfin osé lui avouer mes sentiments. Ce fut un très grand bonheur, le plus beau et le plus magique des bonheurs quand elle m'a répondu qu'elle m'aimait, elle aussi depuis tout ce temps. C'est deux dernières années à Poudlard furent magique, j'étais remplis de joie, à tel point que je ne savais plus quoi en faire. Et Puis..

Ben hésite, en me serrant plus fort, je caresse ses cheveux en le berçant pour l'encourager. Il reprend en frissonnant :

-Et puis, en fin de septième année elle m'a annoncé qu'elle partait trois ans en Alaska se spécialiser dans sa formation. Oh tu m'aurais vu, je l'ai serré dans mes bras comme un idiot en lui disant que c'était merveilleux. Que je l'attendrais et que je pourrais également me consacrer pleinement à ma formation de dresseur. Qu'ensuite elle pourrait me rejoindre et qu'elle pourrait se consacrer entièrement à sa passion. Son regard horrifié a sonné comme un glas funeste. Elle m'a presque craché au visage en me disant que j'étais fou. Que jamais elle ne ferait sa vie avec quelqu'un vivant dans le froid et la mort. Que je ferais bien de l'oublier, que je n'étais qu'une passade, qu'une amourette d'étudiant. Ensuite, elle a tourné les talons et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Elle a laissé mon âme en charpie, brisée à jamais de ses mots et ses souvenirs. Cependant avec la force de la jeunesse, j'ai tout de même fait ma formation de dresseur, ce qui m'a beaucoup aidé à survivre. Mais jamais je n'ai été comme avant et jamais je ne le serais de nouveau.

Mon mentor reprend son souffle en se redressant. Je n'ose rien dire de peur de briser ses confessions. Il soupire avant de continuer, la mort dans l'âme :

-Je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles d'elle après ses adieux. Je ne savais même pas si elle était encore en vie. Je ne t'explique pas ma surprise quand je l'ai vu à notre arrivée à Poudlard en tant que Professeur. Toute ses années, je m'étais préparé à une éventuelle rencontre. J'ai répété des milliers de fois ce que j'allais lui dire pour la faire souffrir à son tour. Pour qu'elle comprenne la douleur qu'elle m'avais infligé quand elle s'était jouée de moi. Je m'attendais à lui hurler dessus, l'ignorer mais je ne pensais pas que la flamme du désir et de l'amour se raviverait instantanément. La suite, tu la connais. J'ai courus de nouveau après elle comme un idiot et j'ai découvert la femme triste et austère qu'elle était devenue. Un soir, elle a enfin consentie à me recevoir et à répondre à mes questions. Elle a été très clair. Nous n'avions pas d'avenir, nous n'étions voués à rien. Rien n'avais changé depuis ce jour fatidique où elle m'avais quitté. Les étoiles ne lui révélait aucun avenir à mes côtés. Et mon cœur recommençait à saigner toujours aussi vivement que la première fois. Je ne reconnaissais plus la femme que j'avais aimé, cette étudiante pleine de vie et de rêves était morte et moi avec..

-Qui...Qui est-ce ? Je demande, tremblante de toutes ses révélations.

-Aurora Sinistra. Professeur d'astronomie. Répond Ben dans un souffle.

J'enfouis ma tête dans le cou de Ben pour m'empêcher de gémir de colère, de rage et de dégoût. Je hais cette femme, je la déteste pour tout le mal qu'elle a fait à mon ami. Son image s'impose limpide dans ma tête. Je la revoit faussement souriante au repas dans la grande salle. Comment pouvait-elle sourire comme une niaise alors que Ben souffrait le martyr à ses côtés. Je ne lui en veux pas de l'avoir largué mais elle l'a fait de la mauvaise manière, elle l'a blessé plus profondément qu'un couteau ne pourrait le faire.

Des larmes se mettent à ruisseler les longs de mes joues en allant se mélanger à celle de Ben. Je chuchote :

-C'est à cause d'elle que tu t'es mise à boire ?

-Entre autre. Il répond sur le même ton. J'allais si mal à cause d'elle. Je te voyais échouer et te blesser que je me suis laisser submerger par mes vieux démons. Mais je crois que sur ce point, je ne suis pas le seul...

-Oui. Je soupire. Hier j'ai commis un acte que je regrette amèrement et pourtant, est-ce que tu me vois à m'apitoyer sur moi-même ? Est-ce que je vais continuer simplement parce que j'ai rechuté ? Non, je vais me battre, je vais avancer et je vais oublier cette erreur pour ne pas qu'elle entache ma vie et mon travail. Je fais ce que tu n'as pas réussi Ben. Maintenant, écoutes-moi bien. Je sais que Severus t'as donné des potions pour combattre l'addiction. Je sais également que tu vas y arriver et de toute manière, je serais derrière toi pour t'épauler. Je sais également que c'est toi qui a envoyé Severus hier à mon secours et je t'en remercie grandement. Ensuite, concernant Aurora, il faut que tu passes au dessus de ça. Je sais que pour l'instant cela te paraît inconcevable. Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, tu ne le pourras jamais. Un amour comme celui que tu as éprouvé marque et change le corps à jamais. Je te demande juste d'accepter que cette femme ne t'aimes pas. Ben, tu ne peux pas forcer les gens à être avec toi, c'est impossible.

-je sais... Il gémis en s'accrochant à mes poignets. Mais je l'aime tellement, pendant tout ce temps..

-Je crois que tu confonds amour et souvenirs Ben. Je lui dis avec douceur. Aurora n'est plus l'étudiante que tu as connu et aimée. C'est désormais une femme accomplie et solitaire. Je ne crois pas qu'elle recherche la présence d'un homme ou d'une femme dans sa vie. C'est elle qui vit désormais dans le froid et la mort. Accepte de rendre ce qui a été donné, _mon ami_.

-Est-ce que... Bafouille Ben, misérable en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Est-ce que toi, tu seras là ?

-Toujours. Je murmure du bout des lèvres avec conviction en le serrant contre mon cœur. Toujours et jusqu'à la fin !

0oo00oo0

Une fois notre longue discussion achevée, nous somme rentrés au château pour nous rendre dans nos appartements. Ben n'a rien dis sur le trajet mais nous avons croisés l'infirmière qui s'est demandée pourquoi son patient était hors de son lit. Après une longue négociation, nous avons put continuer notre chemin. J'ai déplié le canapé du salon en lit et nous nous sommes allongés pour souffler un peu après toutes ses révélations. Nous nous sommes dévisagés longtemps en se caressant le visage, la joue ou les cheveux. Cet échange silencieux nous a fait le plus grand bien. Puis Ben a fermé les yeux, épuisé. J'ai fais de même en me blottissant contre lui. Avant de sombrer la pensée de Severus m'a envahit, dans un soupir j'ai exprimé toutes mes appréhension à l'idée de le revoir avant de m'endormir complètement.


	29. Sorbet Citron

**Nouveau chapitre ! C'est reparti ! Merci pour vos reviews vous êtes géniaux !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis après, histoire qu'on se marre un peu xD**

 **Bisous les sombrals !**

 **0oo000ooo0**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Ben est toujours blottit contre moi. Je lui caresse pensivement la tête en espérant sincèrement qu'il aille mieux. Je l'aiderais sur la voie de la guérison, mais la volonté doit venir de lui. Il va falloir que je sois prudente sur ses humeurs et ses états d'âmes. Je décide de sortir du clic-clac chaud et confortable pour enfiler en vitesse mes vêtements avant de laisser un mot pour Ben, sur la table basse.

Avant d'arriver à la grande salle, je croise Sinistra. Un sourire ironique se peint sur mon visage, le destin peut être parfois vraiment très bien fait. Je me tape un petit sprint pour l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la salle, déjà pleine d'élèves. Je dis :

-Bonjour, puis-je vous parler quelques minutes ?

-Bonjour. Elle répond un peu surprise. Oui, bien sûr.

-Très bien. Venez par là.

Je l'entraîne un peu à l'écart dans un coin discret. J'ai beau être complètement remontée, je ne suis pas méchante au point de l'humilier publiquement.

-Bien. Je soupire. Je voulais juste vous dire que vous avez fait beaucoup de dégâts auprès de Ben, mon mentor et mon ami !

-J'en suis désolée. Elle réplique sèchement. Mais avec Ben, nous ne partageons pas les mêmes sentiments.

-Et je ne vous en blâme pas. Je dis en essayant de me contenir. Mais la manière dont vous l'avez éconduit est impardonnable ! Vous l'avez conduit à la débauche ! Vous l'avez rendu malheureux et vous n'avez pensée qu'à vous en le rejetant comme vous l'avez fait. Vous l'avez blessé plus profondément que jamais ! À cause vous, il a faillit sombrer à jamais ! Vous dites que les astres ne vous ont révélés aucuns avenirs avec Ben, je vous crois ! Mais comment n'avez -vous pas put voir la plaie, le mal que vous feriez ! Je vous méprise Aurora Sinistra ! Vous n'avez pas voulue vivre avec un homme qui est proche de la mort chaque jour ! Et pourtant, aujourd'hui c'est vous qui vivez ainsi ! Réfléchez-y bien ! Sur ceux, je ne vous souhaite pas le bonheur. Je ne suis pas hypocrite comme vous !

Je tourne les talons en bouillonnant, rouge de rage. La professeur n'a rien dit pendant mon monologue, je crois que ça l'a plus sonné qu'autre chose. Je sais que j'ai été un peu dur dans mes mots mais elle a fait tellement de mal à mon ami que je ne peux pas rester objective.

Je me laisse tomber sur mon siège derrière la table des professeurs en poussant un long soupir. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, manger un bout et retourner me coucher mais au lieu de ça, je dois aller voir les détraqueurs. Ceci dis, voir Robert me fera du bien, du moins je l'espère.

Soudain, une voix ténébreuse me sort de mes pensées noires :

-Vous avez l'air bien morose ?

Je me tourne vers Snape avant de dire :

-J'avais oublié à quel point les crêpages de chignons entre filles sont fatiguant !

-Il est vrai que vous ne devez pas avoir énormément de rapport féminin dans votre branche ?

-Non. Je souris, en me sentant un peu mieux. Je crois que les femmes représentes 2% des dresseurs de détraqueurs. Il est vrai, que les dresseurs formateurs sont heureux quand ils voient débarquer une femme comme recrue. La plus part sachant à peine cuisiner ou tenir une maison...

-Ah, nous en revenons à ses principes immémoriaux ! Réplique Severus, visiblement amusé

-Et oui. Je ris. Il faut croire que ce ne sont pas que des légendes urbaines ! À mon grand regret, soyez en sûr !

Snape m'adresse un petit sourire que je trouve tout à fait craquant. Cette pensée me fait rougir vivement et je détourne le regard vers la foule d'étudiants. Je suis très reconnaissant envers Severus d'avoir eu le tact de tenir une conversation banale qui m'a changé les idées. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour lui. Franchement, je n'ai pas envie de parler encore de toutes nos histoires et nos disputes. Je veux juste oublier tout ça, profiter de ses quelques instants qui me sont donnés avec le maître des potions et voilà tout.

Finalement, je lui adresse une petite moue incertaine avant de me lever pour aller voir les détraqueurs.

0oo000oo0

-Salut Robert ! Je m'écrie.

Pendant qu'il se tourne vers moi, j'en profite pour faire disparaître mon énorme ours polaire argenté. En effet, j'ai préféré le temps de rendre visite aux autres détraqueurs de le faire avec mon patronus, ne me sentant pas assez en forme mentalement pour résister à leurs froids mordants.

Mais je sais désormais, qu'avec Robert cette précaution est inutile.

-Les autres détraqueurs étaient agités. Tu as vu quelque chose ?

Robert ne semblant pas d'être d'humeur bavarde se met à humer l'air avant de partir un peu plus loin pour m'inviter à le suivre. Je m'engage donc à sa suite en resserrant ma prise sur ma baguette, un peu troublée.

Nous volons tout proche de la cime des arbres pendant quinze minutes avant de plonger entre les arbres. Robert part renifler plusieurs troncs avant de s'arrêter et de me regarder l'air fier de lui. Je me demande bien ce qui lui prends. Je ne vois rien de suspect alors que je pose pied à terre pour m'approcher. Je fronce des sourcils en remarquant qu'effectivement les troncs présentes des entailles profondes et anormales.

-Whaou ! Je m'exclame. Par Merlin, mais quelle créature a bien put faire ça !

Je dévisage Robert qui bien évidement ne dit rien, à part un haussement d'épaules bref et rapide. Soudain, la forêt interdite prend un tout autre aspect à mes yeux. Je la découvre menaçante, pleine de mystère. Décidant que de toute manière, je ne pourrais rien tirer de plus de ses marques après avoir fouiller autours des arbres, je remonte sur mon balai pour faire un rapport au professeur Dumbledore.

0oo00oo0

une fois de retour au château, je me dirige vers le bureau du directeur pour tomber sur une gargouille bouchée comme la mort ! J'essaye de garder mon calme en lui expliquant que la situation est très urgente mais bien sûr, la statut de pierre ne veux rien entendre sans son sacro-saint mot de passe. Alors que je m'apprête à enfoncer mon poing dans la pierre, la directrice des gryffondors m'interpelle :

-Puis-je vous aider ?

-Oh oui. Je répond un peu gênée, il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas reparlées depuis notre altercation lors de l'intrusion de Black. Je voudrais rendre visite au directeur pour lui faire mon rapport mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe.

-C'est « sorbet citron ».

je la remercie d'un hochement de tête alors que la gargouille pivote sur elle même pour dévoiler l'escalier. La femme me demande réellement inquiète, avant que je ne m'engage à l'intérieur

-Est-ce que Ben va mieux ?

-Oui. Je souris. Sa convalescence touche à sa fin. J'y veille !

L'image de la directrice de maison s'efface pour faire place à la pierre, froide. Je pousse un petit soupire avant de gravir l'escalier en colimaçon en me demandant bien ce que va dire Dumbledore concernant ses mystérieuses griffures.


	30. Dumbledore

**Bonjour mes nargoles d'amours !**

 **Nouveau chapitre ! il a mis un peu de temps à arriver mais je vous avoue avoir été débordée au travail ! Le bonheur d'être patronne :)**

 **je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en vous remerciant 1000000 fois pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes merveilleux et j'adore vous lire !**

 **On se retrouve après =)**

 **Des bisous les licornes !**

 **0ooo00oo0**

-Bonjour monsieur le directeur. Je salue Dumbledore, derrière son bureau.

-Oh Bonjour, Eoia ? C'est bien cela ?

Je hoche la tête silencieusement, me sentant un peu perdu dans cet environnement inconnu. Le bureau est immense, rempli d'objets tournoyants, sifflants et chantants mais aucuns n'arrive à la cheville du magnifique phœnix, tranquillement appuyé sur son perchoir.

-Vous vouliez me voir à propos de quelque chose ? Reprend le vieil homme en me faisant sursauter.

-Oui. Les détraqueurs étaient très agités ce matin. Un de mes gardiens m'a amené très profondément dans la forêt interdite pour me montrer ce qui les avaient attirés. J'ai découvert de très étranges griffures sur les troncs. Des griffures assez anormales.

-Oh vous savez ! S'exclame avec légerté le directeur. La forêt a pour tous son lot de mystère ! Nous ne connaissons même pas 50% des espèces qui y vivent !

-Seulement Monsieur. Je réplique, un peu agacée. Aucunes créatures n'a jamais attiré l'attention des détraqueurs ! Mes gardiens sont dressés pour trouver des criminelles et non chasser des animaux.

-Alors que suggérez-vous ? Demande t-il

-Je n'en sais rien, j'étais venue en espérant que vous pourriez m'aiguiller. Ce que j'ai vu ne ressemble à rien que je connaisse. C'est trop petit pour être des marque laisser par un loup-garou particulièrement en colère et trop gros pour appartenir à un chien ou un loup normal.

-Je peux déjà vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de loup-garou ici. M'informe le directeur.

-Je me doute... Je réponds pensivement. De toute façon, les loups-garous sont inscrits à un registre pour connaître leurs emplacements de vie. Je suppose que vous l'avez déjà consulté pour éviter un accident si une de ses créatures logeait dans un village proche de l'école. Et de toute façon, les loups-garous n'attirent pas les détraqueurs !

-Pourquoi ça ? Demande le vieil homme, réellement curieux.

-Je crois que c'est parce qu'il ne sont ni bons,, ni mauvais. Il dégage un aura puissant et ils semblent sans pitié. Pourtant, il est déjà arrivé que des loup-garou fassent preuve de clémence durant leur transformation. Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais en tout cas, les détraqueurs les laissent en paix. C'est ce qui me fait dire que la créature qui a laissé ses traces n'est pas aussi neutre. Je ne sais pas, j'ai pensé à un gros chien, ou un énorme loup, bien plus grand que la taille normale..

-Un chien dites-vous ? Demande Dumbledore, du bout des lèvres.

-Oui, ça m'a fait penser à ça. Je réponds, en haussant les épaules.

-Très bien. S'exclame le directeur en se levant avant de me raccompagner précipitamment à la porte. Je vous laisse me tenir au courant si vous voyez de nouvelles choses. Il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres affaires à régler.

Sur ces mots, il me claque la porte au nez en me laissant une impression très dérangeante sur notre échange..

0oo00oo0

Quand je rentre dans nos appartements, Ben est toujours profondément endormi. Son corps lui demande beaucoup de repos. J'en profite pour jeter le mot que je lui ai laissé au feu, puisqu'il ne sert plus à rien maintenant. Je le regarde flamber pensivement, Dumbledore est vraiment un homme très étrange. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a sorti aussi vivement lors de notre entretien, une chose est sûre, ça cache quelque chose de très louche.

Ben pousse un grognement qui me sort de mes pensées et je me tourne vers lui pour croiser ses deux prunelles bleus, un peu agitées :

-Tout va bien ? Je demande en lui caressant le front.

-J'ai fais un mauvais rêve mais c'est passé maintenant.

-C'est celui que je pense ? Je murmure.

Ben se contente de hocher douloureusement la tête alors que je le prends dans mes bras pour le bercer comme un enfant contre ma poitrine.

Je sens ses mains me broyer contre son corps et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. La mort de mon frère n'est rien comparé à ce que lui a fait endurer son père. Je maudis de tout mon être cet homme d'avoir briser un enfant, un innocent.

Au bout de quinze minutes, Ben se calme et se décolle de moi avant de me basculer sous lui et de s'emparer avec douceur de mes lèvres. Je me laisse faire calmement avant de le repousser avec tendresse en lui caressant la joue, je murmure :

-Non Ben. Tout n'est pas clair dans ta tête et dans la mienne non plus. Laissons le temps au temps et reprenons la relation que nous avions de venir à Poudlard. Peut-être qu'un jour je t'aimerais plus qu'en ami et peut-être que toi aussi, mais pour l'instant, tout est encore beaucoup trop flou et j'ai des choses à régler avec Severus.

Mon mentor s'écarte doucement avant de se laisser retomber à côté de moi en glissant ses doigts le long de mon cou. Il m'adresse un sourire chaleureux avant de murmurer en me fixant profondément :

-Si tu savais ce que je ressens... J'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de chose durant ma convalescence. Je ne laisserais jamais aucuns hommes te faire le moindre mal. Quand nous rentrerons à la Cabane, beaucoup de choses vont changer. Tu verras...

Je fronce les sourcils un peu perdue par ses paroles en ne comprenant pas vraiment ou il souhaite en venir. Je me penche près de lui pour effleurer sa joue avec mes lèvres avant de répondre, apaisée :

-Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? C'est ces mystères qui ne cessent de t'entourer. Quand je crois t'avoir cerner, tu me surprends un peu plus. Quelque part, je dois avouer que c'est effrayant et pourtant, je ne me suis jamais autant sentie en sécurité que dans ce qui te compose, tes secrets et ton amour.

Ben se contente de me sourire avant de souffler avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix :

-Va fille du vent...

Alors je me lève pour aller régler mes dernières affaires et dans un dernier regard qui veut en dire long, je ferme la porte sur les yeux de Ben, apaisants...

0oo00oo0

En déambulant dans les couloirs l'esprit ailleurs, je percute quelque chose de fichtrement dur avant de m'étaler par terre. Je m'apprête à grogner en pensant que j'ai du me prendre l'angle d'un mur quand j'entends quelqu'un jurer, très en colère. Je relève la tête en comprenant que la chose n'est d'autre que Harry, ce qui me fait exploser de rire.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je rigole. À croire qu'on est voués à se rencontrer uniquement en se percutant !

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Fulmine le jeune homme. L'encre c'est renversée sur mes notes ! Elles sont toutes illisibles maintenant ! Et bien sur, il fallait que ça tombe sur celle de Snape !

-Attends. Je souris de le voir énervé. Fais-moi voir si je peux faire quelque chose.

Harry me tends son parchemin imbibé d'encre, sa colère retombant un peu et je lui dis avec un moue désolé :

-Non, je suis navrée mais à ce stade, je ne peux rien faire.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Soupire le brun en ramassant ses affaires. Je n'avais qu'à mieux refermer ma bouteille d'encre et je prendrais les notes d'Hermione.

-C'était des notes de potions ? Je demande en m'agenouillant à mon tour pour l'aider.

-Non, Défenses contre les forces du mal.

-Mais Sev... Snape, ne fait pas ce cours ? Je bafouille.

-Parfois si. Répond Harry en haussant les épaules. Quand le professeur Lupin est trop fatigué, c'est lui qui s'en charge.

-ça lui arrive souvent, au professeur Lupin ? Je questionne en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, quand même. J'espère qu'il n'a rien de grave, c'est un bon prof ! Réplique Harry.

Sur ces paroles nous nous relevons et je tends la plume d'Harry en lui demandant :

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller pour tes notes ?

-Oui ! Sourit le brun. Et puis, c'était plutôt marrant de se recroiser ainsi. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu !

-Oui. Je souffle. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail c'est derniers temps. D'ailleurs il faut que j'y retourne ! À bientôt, Harry !

Je m'apprête à décarpir quand le jeune homme me hèle :

-Eolia ?

-Oui, Harry ? Je réplique en me retournant.

-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Je me rend compte que ça à l'air d'être une réelle importance puisque le gamin se tortille sur place un peu mal à l'aise. Je décide donc de l'entraîner un peu plus loin vers la cour intérieur qui est déserte à cette heure proche du repas. Nous nous installons sur un banc et je le dévisage avec tranquillité pour l'engager à parler de lui-même, ce qu'il ne tarde pas à faire :

-Je ne savais pas vraiment à qui d'autres en parler. Je voulais le faire avec le professeur Lupin mais comme il est convalescent... Mais à t-on avis, est-il possible qu'un objet magique d'une grande précision puisse se tromper ?

-Et bien... Je réfléchis. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question. Peux-tu me dire la nature de cet objet ?

Harry hoche la tête à la négative et je reprends :

-A t-il toujours été en ta possession ?

-Non. Répond le brun. Mais ceux qui l'avaient avant moi on en pris très soin !

-Est-ce que cet objet a t-il put recevoir un sort ?

-Non plus !

-Alors voici ma conclusion. Je réponds. Il est peu probable pour que cet objet se trompe. La magie le fait rarement de toute manière. Si cet objet à toujours été bien conservé, et qu'il ne s'agît pas de magie noire, il ne peux pas se tromper. Il peux se dérégler ou perdre ses repères mais dans ce cas là ce sont juste des petites anomalies qui tu pourras très vite corriger. Se tromper est un acte sérieux pour un objet magique, cela signifie qu'il a été volontairement détourné de ce pourquoi il est fait. Ce qui a priori n'est pas le cas.

-Alors c'est très étrange... Chuchote Harry plus pour lui-même qu'à mon intention.

-De quoi ? Je demande avec douceur.

-Oh rien ! Se ressaisit le jeune homme. Je surveillerais un peu mieux mon objet pour voir si cette erreur se reproduit. Merci pour toutes tes informations, elles m'ont bien aidées ! Maintenant, je dois vite aller manger et commencer à travailler sur ma rédaction si je ne veux pas que Snape me colle un T !

Je ris à ses paroles avant de sourire avec un pointe de nostalgie en répliquant :

-Tu sais il n'est pas si terrible que ça !

-ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas ! Rigole Harry en s'éloignant ! Encore merci Eolia, à bientôt !

Je le regarde partir de la cours intérieur jusqu'à le voir disparaître complètement dans le bâtiment avant de me laisser tomber sur le banc, en murmurant à mon tour :

-J'aurais préférée...


	31. Objet magique

**Nouveau chapitre =)**

 **Je vous ai fais un peu plus de longueur ayant été vachement inspirée ^^ Je ne vous le cache pas, on n'arrive proche de la fin de la fic =) Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes d'adorables lecteurs, merci merci et merci, pleins de cœur pour vous mes licornes d'amour ! =D**

 **On se retrouve après ! =)**

 **0oo00oo00**

Après notre discussion avec Harry, je pars à la recherche de Severus en espérant le trouver et ainsi avoir cette fichue discussion. Il faut que je lui dise que tout est fini et mon cœur saigne à cette pensée. Mais je sais que l'on se blessera encore plus si on essaye de forcer le destin. J'essaye de me concentrer sur l'idée que Severus n'est qu'un amour de vacance. Un amour dont on prend juste le meilleur avant de le laisser partir pour toujours, avec ce sentiment de douceur sur les lèvres. Je me leurre, je le sais bien. Je ressens quelque chose de plus fort pour cet homme. Je crois que j'ai un lien pour la vie avec lui mais l'inverse n'est pas réciproque.

Après avoir cherché pendant plus d'une heure, je m'apprête à rendre les armes en me disant qu'il a sûrement cours quand je l'aperçois à l'orée de la forêt interdite, au fond du parc. Je m'élance en courant pour me dépêcher de le rattraper, sinon je ne le retrouverais jamais une fois dans la forêt.

-SEVERUS ! Je crie.

Celui-ci se retourne en plissant les yeux pour voir qui vient à sa rencontre avant de se détendre en me reconnaissant. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de lui, les mains sur les genoux, complètement essoufflée par mon sprint.

-Eolia, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il demande.

-Je t'ai cherché partout. Je souris. Il fallait que je te parle ! On dirait que le ciel a entendu ma prière, la forêt sera parfaite pour cette discussion.

-Tu me fais peur... Grogne Severus.

-Une première ! Je rigole. Allez viens, allons faire quelques pas.

Severus s'avance dans le sentier sinueux et ne sachant pas par où commencer, je dis :

-Qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici ?

-Ramasser des champignons et des herbes pour les cours de demain. Si tu me disais pourquoi tu es venue ? J'ai bien ma petite idée...

Cette fois, je lui adresse un sourire triste avant de m'arrêter et de m'asseoir sur une pierre, Severus faisant de même. Je commence :

-Bon, ce n'est pas facile à dire mais si tu t'en doute cela devrait être moins difficile. Je t'aime beaucoup Severus, et tu le sais. Mais tu sais aussi que nous ne sommes voués à rien. J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais je crois, je sais qu'il faut arrêter notre relation, maintenant. Je sais que tout ça n'est pas facile à entendre, tu as été formidable avec moi, tu as pris soin de mon corps, de mes plaies. Tu m'a soigné bien plus que tu ne le penses. Et je ne pourrais jamais assez t'en remercier mais notre relation touche à sa fin. Ces derniers jours n'ont été que disputent et discordes... Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, d'être amis au lieu d'amants.

-Effectivement, ce n'est pas simple à entendre. Déglutit Severus. J'ai toujours et j'admire encore la fille mature que tu es pour ton âge, je crois que c'est surtout ça qui m'a fait craquer. En plus de ton caractère bien sûr. J'ai … J'ai mal... Bien que cela soit dur à avouer, notre rupture me blesse mais je crois que tu as raison. Nous sommes des adultes et nous pouvons très bien nous quitter en bon terme avant que l'inévitable finisse par ce produire de lui-même. Maintenant, j'aimerais rester un peu seul si tu le veux bien.

Je hoche la tête en me relevant en essayant de contenir mes larmes. Je suis très surprise de la manière dont nous nous séparons définitivement. Je pensais que Severus serait en colère, ou silencieux mais pas qu'il paraîtrait presque... Soulagé..

je déclare avec un sourire que je veux joyeux et une voix que j'espère sûre :

-Alors amis ?

-Amis ! Me sourit Severus en serrant la main que je lui tend, avant de s'éloigner dans la forêt.

0oo00oo0

c'est le cœur bien lourd que je rentre dans le château en espérant vraiment que Black soit arrêté et qu'avec Ben et les détraqueurs nous rentrions aux quartiers généraux. En parlant du loup, je tombe sur mon mentor qui se ballade dans le hall d'entrée. Je lui demande, un peu surprise :

-Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai pensé que l'air frais de l'extérieur me ferait du bien. J'en avais assez des appartements et du canapé.

-Et bien ! Je m'écrie. Quel changement !

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? Il demande.

-Discussion avec Severus...

-Oh. Il s'exclame avec douceur en passant un bras sur mon épaule. Et ça va ?

-Disons que j'ai le cœur en miette mais qu'avec le temps ça passera. Et je pense que ce sera moins difficile pour lui que pour moi.

-J'espère et puis, je serais là. Murmure Ben avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Je me colle doucement à lui en respirant son odeur, savourant cette étreinte dont j'avais grandement besoin. Dans ma peine, un onde de joie me parcours étrangement. Je suis si heureuse pour Ben, il redevient enfin lui-même, celui que j'ai connu au tout début. Cet ami fiable et chaleureux.

Ben s'écarte un peu de moi sans pour autant me lâcher avant d'arranger mes mèches de cheveux argentées. Il souffle doucement :

-Demain, je viendrais avec toi aux détraqueurs. Tu verras, nous allons reprendre notre vie d'avant et tout ceci ne sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Je hoche la tête positivement des sanglots pleins les yeux. Je me sens vraiment piteuse et idiote mais Ben ne me juge pas, il ne la jamais fait, il ne le fera jamais...

0oo00oo0

Les jours passent avec une lenteur absolue, Ben a retrouvé quasiment tout sa joie de vivre et il va même aux détraqueurs seul. Pourtant, je le sens encore se tendre au moment des repas quand Sinistra n'est pas bien loin. Ceci dit, la professeur ne reste jamais bien longtemps dans les parages. Je crois qu'elle a compris son erreur et le mal qu'elle avait infligéen sans le vouloir à mon ami. Je suis persuadée que cette femme n'est pas mauvaise, elle a juste été égoïste à un moment donné et elle a sous-estimé les sentiments de Ben à son égard.

Un soir en revenant des détraqueurs ou plutôt de ma visite journalière auprès de Robert qui d'ailleurs nous a fait une espèce de danse de la joie en voyant que Ben était de retour, je croise Severus.

J'essaye de voir si il n'y a pas un croisement ou un recoin ou me cacher, le temps que le maître des potions passe, sans que j'ai à le saluer mais je n'ai aucunes alternatives et mon cœur se met à battre furieusement dans ma poitrine. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que nous ne nous sommes pas adressés la parole. Même au repas, nous gardons obstinément la tête tournée à l'opposée...

Je remarque que Severus à l'air d'être d'une humeur de chien, ce qui ne me rassure définitivement pas et qui m'inquiètes pour lui en même temps. Je décide donc d'écouter mon cœur avant de ralentir l'allure et de poser avec gentillesse un main sur son bras, avant de lui demander avec douceur :

-Tout va bien Severus ?

-Non ! Il rugit. Ce Lupin, j'en ai assez ! Quand à ce Potter, il ferait mieux de se cacher pour le restant de ses jours !

-Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien put te faire ? Je rigole en espérant ainsi le détendre.

-Ce Potter est sortit à Prés-Au-Lard sans autorisation avec un objet magique très suspect ! Que je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'étudier puisque Lupin me l'a réquisitionné d'office ! Il s'écrie néanmoins un peu plus calme.

Je hoche la tête avec une moue désolé avant de tilter sur « l'objet magique très suspect ».

-C'était quoi cette objet ? Je demande en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

-Un grand bout de parchemin ! Il s'exclame, sans se rendre compte de quoique se soit.

-Voyons Severus, on parle d'Harry ! Il ne devait pas se promener avec un objet de magie noir, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oh tu sais avec lui, je me méfie de tout ! On a déjà eu des souci l'année dernière, je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Rien. Il soupire fatigué. Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas Eolia, tout va bien. Je te remercie, parler avec toi me fais un bien fou.

Pour la peine, je sers un peu plus son bras en sentant le chagrin me submerger. Je murmure :

-Moi aussi Severus, moi aussi. Mais pardonne-moi, c'est encore trop tôt pour que je puisse le faire sans avoir mal.

Le maître des potions acquiesce silencieusement, l'air grave tandis que je m'éloigne dans le couloir, direction le bureau de Lupin !

0ooo00ooo0

-Bonjour, professeur Lupin ! Je salue l'homme en rentrant dans la petite pièce bien ordonnée.

-Oh bonjour, Eolia ? C'est bien cela ?

J'acquiesce en souriant alors qu'il reprend :

-Fille du vent... C'est un bien joli prénom que vous portez ! Que me vaut votre visite ?

Je m'assoie sur le siège que me propose le professeur avant de commencer :

-J'ai croisé Sev.. Le professeur Snape dans le couloir qui m'a dit que vous aviez confisqué à Harry un objet magique.

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne ? Me coupe l'homme.

-Je sais Monsieur, et ne croyez pas que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais je suis inquiète pour Harry. Si je viens me confier à vous, c'est que je sais que cet enfant vous portes une grande affection et qu'ainsi, je n'ai pas l'impression de le trahir puisqu'il m'a confié vouloir vous parler d'une anomalie.

-Dites m'en plus. Se penche Remus, visiblement intéressé.

-Et bien, Harry est venu me trouver il y a quelques jours, concernant un objet magique qu'il pensait cassé. Et cela semblait beaucoup l'affecter..

-Vous a t-il dis de quel objet s'agissait-il ?

-Non malheureusement ! Je répond. Mais tout me porte à croire qu'il s'agît de celui-ci.

Je désigne le parchemin vierge qui trône au milieu du bureau avant de continuer :

-je lui ai dis qu'il été peu probable qu'un objet magique se casse sans raison et cela à eu l'air de beaucoup le troubler. Avez-vous une idée de quoi il s'agît ?

-J'ai bien ma petite idée, Miss. Me sourit Remus. Et je vous remercie de vous être confiez à moi. Harry n'en sera pas déçu soyez en sûre, j'y veillerais. Vous avez agît pour son bien. Et je vous en remercie.

Je hoche la tête avant de me lever pour sortir du bureau, apaisée de mettre confiée quand le professeur Lupin reprend :

-Eolia ? Est-ce que Harry vous a précisé l'anomalie dont l'objet magique a fait preuve ?

-Non Monsieur. Je souris en me retournant. Je comptais sur vous pour lui poser cette question !

Puis, je sors du bureau sur le regard un peu surpris en penseur de Remus Lupin.


	32. Sauve-moi

**Coucou mes licornes !**

 **Voici l'avant dernier chapitre =) et oui, on arrive à la fin de la fic =) Mais j'en ai pleins d'autres en cours si vous voulez aller y jeter un œil =)**

 **Bonne lecture, un grand merci pour vos reviews et des bisous de Robert pour vous !**

 **On se retrouve après =)**

 **0oo000o0**

Quelques jours ont passés depuis notre discussion avec Remus et depuis, je sens comme un très mauvais présentement, impossible d'expliquer pourquoi. Avec Severus, nous nous adressons à peine la parole, juste un petit bonjour quand nous nous croisons dans les couloirs.

Je pensais vraiment que la douleur de notre rupture s'adoucirait avec le temps mais elle n'a en rien changée. Je me garde bien d'en parler à Ben qui se remet encore doucement de sa dépression. J'espère secrètement que je guérirais une fois partie du château, que je pourrais oublier les yeux noirs de Severus et que le souvenir de nos caresses sera rendue plus doux avec le temps et la distance. Ben me tire de mes pensées en soupirant, le nez dans sa tasse de café :

-Je crois que l'on va bientôt partir..

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je demande, en m'arrachant de ma contemplation du parc, depuis la fenêtre de nos appartements.

-Le café a changé de goût. Et je suis sûr que toi aussi, tu as ce pressentiment.

-Quoi ! Je m'esclaffe. Tu te prends pour madame Irma à lire dans les grains de café maintenant ?

Je bloque de justesse la tasse de café brûlante que m'envoie Ben à la figure, en éclatant de rire avant de me ressaisir et de reprendre plus calmement :

-Mais je crois que tu as raison. Cela fait maintenant trop longtemps que nous sommes ici. Je crois que les choses vont changer mais je ne sais pas comment.

-Tu as peur ? Me demande Ben en se levant et en m'élançant par derrière.

-Non, j'ai presque hâte. Je crois que ce sera une libération pour nous deux. Je soupire en m'appuyant contre lui.

Ben appuie son menton contre mon épaule en regardant lui aussi, pensivement la vue imprenable du parc et de la forêt interdite.

0oo00oo0

Au repas du midi Lupin est absent, encore convalescent. Je commence à me demander si il n'a pas un cancer ou quelque chose de ce genre puisqu'il est toujours malade au même moment de chaque mois. Peut-être qu'on lui administre un traitement mensuel avec des effets secondaires particulièrement agressifs..

Dumbledore se tourne vers moi et demande :

-Alors, vous ne m'avez pas dit si vous aviez vu d'autres de ces étranges marques.

-Non. Je réponds. Si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est qu'il n'y en a plus eu. Vous aviez des soupçons les concernant ?

-Oh.. Euh. Bafouille légèrement le directeur, un peu surpris. Non, je réfléchissais simplement aux diverses éventualités qui expliquerais l'apparition de Black au château. Mais si aucuns événements de ce genre s'est reproduit alors je suppose qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une créature que nous ne connaissons pas ou de passage par la forêt.

Je hoche la tête un peu distraitement car Severus vient de prendre place à table. De toute façon, je commence à m'en ficher totalement de ce que pouvait bien être la créature de la forêt. Le directeur voyant mon trouble, m'adresse un petit sourire compatissant avant de se détourner pour parler avec un autre professeur.

Ayant l'appétit subitement coupé par la proximité du maître des potions, je me lève discrètement de table pour sortir de la grande salle est respirer un peu d'air frais. Sur le chemin, je croise Harry qui descend d'une tour étroite, aussi pâle qu'un mort. Je lui demande :

-Salut Harry, tu vas bien, tu es aussi blanc que mes cheveux !

-Hein ? Oh, salut Eolia. Il me répond un peu à l'ouest. Oui, oui ça va.

-Tu es sûre ? J'insiste un peu inquiète. C'est encore ton objet magique qui te travailles ?

-Non. Réplique Harry, un peu plus sûr de lui. C'est juste que.. j'étais en divination, l'encens a dut me monter à la tête.

-Oh. Je souris. Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie pour qu'on te donne un petit quelque chose ?

-Non. Souffle le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas la peine. C'est simplement la prof qui n'arrête pas de nous faire des prédictions à tout va. À la fin, tu ne sais plus ce qui est vrai ou faux !

-Ah d'accord. Je rigole. C'est sûr qu'une vieille chouette timbrée mélangé à l'encens, ça doit faire des ravages sur le cerveau !

-Oui c'est ça ! Me sourit Harry. Bon je file rejoindre Ron et Hermione ! À bientôt, Eolia !

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il a déjà détallé comme un lapin rejoindre les deux personnes qu'il m'a cité comme étant, je le suppose ses amis.

0oo00oo0

Le reste de la journée c'est déroulé sans encombres. Avec Ben, nous sommes allés voir les détraqueurs qui été très calmes hormis Robert, qui a fait la course avec nous. Les yeux écarquillés de mon mentor me reste gravés en mémoire.

Puis nous sommes rentrés manger dans nos appartements, n'ayant aucunes envies l'un comme l'autre de devoir affronter nos amours perdus.

C'est sur cette pensée que je finis par m'assoupir sur le canapé, devant le feu crépitant avec douceur..

Soudain, j'ouvre les yeux avec terreur ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe mais un terrible sentiment de panique m'assaille la poitrine.

Je suis complètement gelée et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, quand je me suis endormie, le feu brûlait.

J'ai ma réponse que je percute que la fenêtre est ouverte et que les rideaux claquent avec force dans le vent. Les rideaux ? Mais ils n'y a jamais eu de rideaux aux fenêtres ! Je comprends alors qu'il s'agît de Robert complètement excité qui essaye de me réveiller à distance. La panique enfle d'un cran en plus. Si mon détraqueur vient me chercher c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave. Je m'appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre en scrutant les environs plongés dans le noir avant de crier :

-Robert ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas ma réponse. Seulement des cabriole de la part de mon encapuchonné qui une fois traduit, veulent dire « grouilles-toi ! ».

Je rentre alors à l'intérieur de la pièce en me dépêchant de sauter dans mes habits de dresseuse, en même temps que la porte de la chambre de Ben qui s'ouvre à la volée. Il s'exclame :

-Par Merlin, Eolia ! Qu'est-ce qui se passes ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Je m'écrie. Robert est venu me chercher. Je vais le suivre, toi va prévenir le directeur qu'il se passe quelque chose !

-Très bien ! Il réplique. Je te rejoint dès que possible ! Fais bien attention et reste proche de Robert. !

J'acquiesce silencieusement avant d'enfiler mes gants fourrés et de sauter sur mon balai, baguette en main avant de m'envoler par la fenêtre en suivant Robert du mieux que je peux.

0oo00oo0

-Lumos ! Je crie à l'adresse de ma baguette car je ne vois rien.

L'air frais me fouette cruellement le visage alors que nous volons Robert et moi à toute allure entre les arbres. Mon cœur tambourine follement dans ma poitrine, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe et je commence à douter de mon arrivée en vie. J'y vois à peine à deux mètres et des troncs ne cessent de surgir de tout les côtés, en plus des branches qui me surprennent avec traîtrise.

Soudain, ma baguette se reflète sur le sol et je découvre avec un émerveillement macabre que nous sommes au dessus du lac qui pénètre dans la forêt interdite, chose que j'ignorais totalement. Un vent glacé qui me ferait presque tourner de l'œil, m'assaille de toute part et un cri d'horreur s 'étouffe dans ma gorge.

Je suis arrivée par la rive gauche et sur celle de face, je découvre un spectacle ignoble. Nos dix détraqueurs sont penchés au dessus de deux silhouettes , une d'un adulte et l'autre d'un enfant, j'ai l'impression. Ils les aspirent. J'entends leurs râles puissants et morbides. Robert tends sa main vers eux en poussant des sons paniqués. Au moment, où je vais pour lancer mon patronus, quelque chose me bondis dessus en me faisant tomber de mon balai. J'atterris dans le lac glacé dans un fracas assourdissant. En reprenant ma respiration et en cherchant ce qui a put me faire tomber, je vois que la moitié des détraqueurs se sont détournés de leurs proies et m'arrivent dessus. Je cherche ma baguette autour de moi, mais je la vois avec horreur, posée sur la rive.

Avec la force du désespoir, je nage comme une folle pour la récupérer sinon s'en est finie de moi. Je me retourne et une expression d'effroi se peint sur mon visage. Jamais je n'atteindrais la rive à temps ! Mais c'était sans compter sur l'aide de Robert, qui tombe sur les détraqueurs avec un cri à vous faire dresser tout vos poils de terreur. Ce court répit me permet néanmoins d'atteindre le bord et de saisir ma baguette en hurlant :

-EXPETRO PATRONUM !

Mon ours polaire sort en rugissant faisant fuir mes cinq assaillants. Je détourne quelques secondes la tête vers les deux silhouette et je découvre avec horreur celle d'Harry qui bouge à peine. Je m'apprête à envoyer mon patronus dessus, quand quelque chose me bondis dessus de nouveau.

Je m'apprête à subir la brûlure tant connu d'un détraqueur mais la chose est chaude, odorante et baveuse. J'envoie ma baguette dans, je suppose son pelage avant de me relever , tremblante alors que la créature pousse un rugissement. Je crie :

-LUMOS !

Et j'éclaire un terrifiant et magnifique loup-garou. Celui-ci me dévisage de toute sa hauteur en me tournant autour avec un air de prédateur, que je n'aime pas du tout. Je cherche Robert du regard et quand je le vois semer la zizanie au dessus des détraqueurs, occupés à vouloir aspirer Harry, j'en suis presque soulagée.

J'ai la pensée idiote de maudire Dumbledore, qui m'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de loup-garous aux alentours de Poudlard. Puis je dis calmement :

-Si tu me tue, je ne pourrais pas aider un innocent en train de se faire aspirer. Le veux-tu vraiment ?

Le loup continue de tourner autour de moi en poussant de petits grognements qui ne me disent rien qui vaillent. Je continue de le regarder dans les yeux, rompre le regard serait signer mon arrêt de mort. Je me redresse avec fierté, ou du moins j'essaye, pour lui montrer qu'il ne m'impressionne pas et espérer que cela soit suffisant pour le faire fuir.

Je tourne aussi lentement que lui en le gardant en joue avec ma baguette, avant de m'arrêter sur un petit détail. Les trois cicatrices qui lui barrent le haut du sourcil, la moitié du nez et légèrement le menton me sont très familières.

Soudain, je comprends, un peu comme une articulation qui se remet en place. Les absences répétées, la fatigue, les apparitions dans la forêt. Je murmure :

-Professeur Lupin !

Le loup incline ses oreilles étrangement vers moi avant de pousse un petit gémissement qui me met plus en confiance et je reprends :

-C'est Harry là-bas ! S'il vous plaît professeur, laissez moi aller l'aider avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Vous pouvez faire preuve de clémence ! D'autres loups l'ont fait avant vous ! Je vous en prie !

Remus s'arrête de tourner avant de se redresser et de poser des yeux plus calmes vers moi. Je lui adresse un sourire confiant avant de reculer, sans pour autant le lâcher des yeux. Voyant qu'il me laisse partir, je me retourne et je détale en courant vers les détraqueurs. La pire erreur de ma vie...

Je sens des griffes me happer le bras en me le démembrant presque, alors qu'un rugissement m'assourdit les oreilles. Ma baguette roule sur le sol loin de moi mais je n'y fais plus attention. Je gis sur le sol ensanglanté, alors que les griffes et les mâchoires du loup me broient le corps. Je hurle à n'en plus finir en appelant Robert, Ben et même Severus.

C'est ainsi que je vais mourir, j'en suis persuadée. Le sang goutte étrangement le long de mes joues et je sens à peine les griffes de Remus s'enfoncer profondément dans mon ventre, je suis au dessus de la douleur.

Avant de sombrer, je capte un éclair argenté le long du lac. Une forme se dessine, on dirait un cerf majestueux. Est-ce donc mon ange qui vient me chercher ? Car après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.. Il n'y a que la mort qui rôde autour de ce lac...


	33. La rage de vivre

**Nouveau chapitre ! Encore un ou deux et cette fois c'est la fin =) Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie, encouragé, et fait rire ! Cette fic était pour moi une expérience géniale ! Alors un grand merci à tous !**

 **Victoria, ma chère revieweuse quand c'est que tu te créée un compte pour qu'on puisse papoter ! =)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve après comme d'habitude =)**

 **Bisous mes licornes !**

 **0oo00oo0**

Je dérive dans un abîmes des plus sombres en cherchant désespérément la lumière.. Un signe.. Mais rien, je ne sens rien. Même la douleur a semblé me quitter, le sang qui s'écoule le long de mon bras et de mon ventre résonne étrangement au creux de mon oreille comme le temps qui s'égraine, comptant mes derniers battements de cœur.

J'ignore si le loup-garou m'a lâché, je suis déconnectée, je vole loin de tout ça et je cherche encore la lumière dans les ténèbres.

Mon corps est sur ce nuage de coton, je ne veux pas revenir, je ne veux plus ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai pas le force d'affronter la douleur, l'agonie... Pourtant, dans ma bulle noire, je crois entendre :

-Non Eolia ! Non ! Reviens !

Revenir ? Non, pitié. Je ne le veux pas, laissez moi partir à la dérive, j'ai du affronter trop de chose depuis ma naissance. Cela suffit, je demande un répit, je demande un sursis. Mais j'entends encore :

-Je t'en prie ! N'abandonne pas ! Ne me laisse pas ! EOLIA !

Cette voix si suppliante... Je me demande à qui elle appartient, je la connais, c'est certain. Est-ce Ben ? Severus ? Le souvenir des yeux noirs du maître des potions prend doucement possession de mon corps. Ses deux onyxs aussi sombres que les ténèbres dans lesquels je noie désormais. Et ceux de Ben.. Bleus comme la lumière que je cherche... La lumière.. !

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux en reprenant mon souffle à grandes goulées d'air et je croise un regard aussi lumineux qu'un ciel d'été. Des raz de marée de douleur me submergent aussitôt et je hurle à n'en plus finir sous le visage terriblement inquiet de Ben. Je ne vois plus rien, ma vision est complètement troublée par la souffrance mais j'arrive au prix d'un effort surhumain à supplier :

-Oh Ben, tue-moi ! Je t'en prie, achève-moi !

Sa main me broie mon bras valide et je l'entends pleurer alors qu'il porte mon corps décharné jusqu'au château. J'ai du tomber dans les pommes car je ne me souviens pas du trajet, ni de comment je me suis retrouvée sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Je pensais avoir vécu le pire mais j'ai très vite compris que ce n'était rien quand la fièvre m'a assaillit, en même temps que le poison du loup.

Je suis restée des jours à hurler et à délirer alors que Mme Pomfresh disait que je ne survivrais pas si on ne me transférais pas à st Mangouste. L'hôpital m'a refusé, j'étais d'après eux bien trop dangereuse pour les autres patients. Mais tout ceci, je m'en fichais. J'étais dans un tel état de souffrance et tellement faible que je n'avais aucunes idées de ce qui se tramait autours de moi. Je ne sentais que le présence de Ben, il étais toujours là, jour et nuit à me veiller, à prier pour que je m'en sorte.

Un soir, j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me sentais plus calme, plus mesurée. J'ai murmuré à Ben qui regardait dans le vide :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir ?

Je le sens sursauter, mes sens sont désormais aiguisés et je capte d'infime mouvement et changement d'humeur.

-Comment l'aurais-je pus ? Il répond en caressant mon front, trempé de sueur.

-Pour m'épargner une vie maudite. Je souffle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Tu... Ta vie.. Bafouille Ben en cherchant ses mots.

Mais il est déjà trop tard, je ne l'entends plus. J'explose en sanglots et je sais qu'ils ne sont pas près de se tarir alors que mon mentor me prend contre son cœur en me berçant. Il chuchote :

-Je t'interdis de dire que ta vie est maudite. Tu vivras ! Avec moi ! Je prendrais soin de toi et tout ira bien. Nous trouverons des solutions. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir là-bas ! Je ne pouvais pas ! Je t'aime tellement ! Tellement, Eolia !

J'abandonne contre lui, je me laisse emporter par sa litanie de mots rassurants avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, cette fois-ci réparateur.

0oo00oo0

Mon état de repos absolu a duré une semaine avant que je me sente assez bien pour commencer mes exercices de rééducation. En effet, mon bras que Remus a griffé a subit beaucoup de dommages. L'épaule était complètement déboîtée et les plaie si profondes que les tendons et les ligaments avaient été sectionnés nets. Mon ventre quand à lui c'est plutôt bien remis. Hormis que je porterais des cicatrices jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et que Mme Pomfresh a de sérieux doutes que je puisse enfanter un jour.

J'apprends maintenant à me servir de nouveau, de mon bras alors que Ben lui, m'enseigne comment sourire. Mes progrès sont assez rapide mais l'infirmière dit que c'est normal grâce à l'ADN de loup-garou qui coule désormais dans mes veines. Je remarque également que mes goûts ont changés et que je dois refréner des envies pour la viande crue. Ben me charrie beaucoup avec ça pour tenter de me redonner le sourire, sans succès. Je crois que cette fois, ce sera très long pour que je retrouve goût à la vie.

Mme Pomfresh veux que je reste à l'infirmerie le temps que je me fasse parfaitement à ma nouvelle condition. Harry, Remus et Severus ont voulus me voir mais j'ai refusé à chaque fois. Pour l'instant, je ne supporte que la présence de Ben.

Pourtant, ce matin, Harry rentre dans l'infirmerie alors que je suis alitée pour me reposer, après avoir fais une séance d'altère pour muscler mon bras.

-Salut Eolia... Il sourit piteusement.

Comme réponse je lui adresse un grognement en n'osant pas le fixer dans les yeux. Il reprend, un peu incertain :

-Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me voir mais je rentre aujourd'hui. L'année est finie et je voulais te dire au revoir.

Je hoche la tête en déglutissant, parce que je ne rêve que d'une chose : pleurer à chaude larme. Voir le gamin me rappelle toute la scène de la forêt que je n'ai malheureusement pas oublié. Mais je sais également qu'il n'y est pour rien. Qu'il est une victime dans l'histoire et qu'il doit être tout aussi traumatisé.

Soudain, Harry se met à sangloter :

-Je suis tellement désolé, Eolia ! Je voulais te sauver, mais on ne pouvais pas ! Tout se passait en même temps et on a rien put faire ! Pardonne-moi !

Je ne comprends pas son charabia et je ne lui en veux pas. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un enfant complètement perdu et dépassé par les événements. Je pose ma main sur sa tête en soufflant :

-Écoutes, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles car je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne veux pas encore le savoir. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Je suis en vie c'est tout ce qui compte et toi aussi. Alors rentre le cœur tranquille et léger. J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer Harry. Je ne t'oublierais pas.

Le jeune garçon sert ma main en essuyant ses larmes avant de sourire :

-Moi non plus Eolia, je ne t'oublierais jamais. Je dois y aller. J'espère que l'on se reverra un jour. Au revoir !

-Adieux... Je chuchote alors qu'il franchit le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie .

0oo00oo0

Une fois le château vide de ses élèves, Mme Pomfresh me laisse me promener à ma guise. D'après elle, c'est la meilleure des rééducations que je puisse faire. Bien entendu, je dois toujours me promener accompagné. C'est Ben qui s'en charge, il ne me lâche plus d'une semelle et son soutien m'est d'un grand réconfort.

Aujourd'hui, nous nous promenons dans le parc. La pleine lune est dans une semaine et l'infirmière souhaite que je reste sous sa surveillance pour cette première transformation.

Quand nous arrivons vers la lisière du parc, je me raidis instantanément et Ben me prends contre lui en disant avec une voix apaisante :

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous sommes loin de là où s'est passé la.. La chose. Mais j'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir.

Je fronce les sourcils alors que Ben siffle bruyamment. Un claquement de robe m'indique qui arrive et un sourire se peint sur mon visage malgré moi. Je m'exclame :

-Robert ! Tu vas bien ?

Mon détraqueur me tourne follement autours et envoyant des milliers de cristaux de glace voler dans les airs avec une grâce indéniable. Je souris, heureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avant de chuchoter :

-Merci mon Robert, tu as été formidable là-bas. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé..

Mon détraqueur s'arrête de tournoyer et se plante devant moi en penchant la tête légèrement comme intrigué. Et je souris :

-Tout va bien grand bêta ! Aller ! Tourne avec moi !

Je me met à tourner comme une folle, les bras écartés au vent en riant aux éclats alors que Robert fait de même. Et le ciel se confond avec la cime des arbres. Je sens le vêtement de mon détraqueur me frôler pour envoyer dans le ciel des cristaux de glace étoilé. J'ai l'impression d'être une princesse russe !

Puis, Ben me prends par la main et m'offre une magnifique valse alors que Robert continue toujours de tourner autours de nous en ricanant avant de s'envoler pour de bon, dans le ciel.

J'enfouis ma tête dans l'épaule de Ben en respirant son odeur alors que celui-ci continue de me faire valser. Puis, tendrement il me colle à lui avant d'arranger mes cheveux et de me demander :

-Tu ne veux toujours pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-A quoi bon ? Je souffle.

-Pour t'aider à accepter et à comprendre...

Je me colle un peu plus à lui en tremblant avant de murmurer :

-Très bien. Mais ne me lâche pas..

-Jamais ! Il répond avec conviction en s'allongeant sur le sol tout en me gardant contre sa poitrine.

Il reprend :

-Quand Robert est arrivé à notre fenêtre ce soir là et que tu m'as demandé d'aller prévenir les professeurs, j'ai courus jusqu'au bureau du directeur qui heureusement en sortait à cet instant. Nous avons aussitôt prévenu les autres professeurs, pour qu'ils mettent en place la protection du château et des élèves, puis nous sommes allés dehors.

J'ai commencé à avoir un très mauvais pressentiment quand j'ai vu qu'aucuns de nos détraqueurs étaient à leurs postes et que tu restais introuvable. Avec Dumbledore, nous avons volés au dessus de la forêt interdite pour te retrouver. Ce sont tes hurlements qui nous ont indiqués où tu étais, en même temps que l'éclair argenté d'un patronus, qui a illuminé quelques instants la forêt.

Quand je t'ai enfin aperçu, tu étais au sol avec un loup-garou en train de te dévorer... Au loin, je voyais des détraqueurs fuir de tout les côtés, chargé par un magnifique patronus en forme de cerf. J'ai fais fuir le loup-garou et j'ai commencé à te jeter des sorts de guérissons alors que Dumbledore était parti sur l'autre rive pour voir ce qu'il se tramait. C'était le jeune Harry accompagné de Sirius Black ! Le directeur a disparut avec les deux corps et est réapparut à mes côtés alors que je te portais pour te ramener au château. Nous avons transplanné et tu t'es retrouvé à l'infirmerie.

-Je croyais qu'on ne pouvais pas transplanner dans l'enceinte du château ? Je demande en déglutissant.

-Privilège de directeur. Me sourit tristement mon ami.

-A qui appartenait le patronus ? Je réplique en me souvenant de cette forme, que j'avais prise pour mon ange.

-A Harry. Il a réussi à le faire sortir avec ses dernières forces.

Je hoche la tête très chamboulée par toute ses révélations avant de demander :

-Alors Black a été arrêté ?

-Et bien, Oui et non. Soupire Ben. Il a réussi à s'enfuir, je ne sais comment de la tour où il était enfermé.

-Oh ! Je m'exclame.

-Et oui. Répond Ben en se redressant. Mais ça ne change rien pour nous. Nous retournons aux quartiers généraux une fois la pleine lune passée..

-Oui. Je murmure. Oui, nous rentrons à la maison...

Puis, je pose ma tête sur le torse de mon mentor avant de m'endormir profondément en repensant étrangement aux paroles d'Harry.

 _«Je voulais te sauver, mais on ne pouvais pas !»._


	34. Transformation

**Nouveau chapitre ! Bon après avoir mis un peu d'ordres dedans, je peux vous assurer que c'est l'avant dernier =) ça me fait tout drôle de penser à ça mais les bonnes choses ont une fin. =) On se retrouvera avec d'autres fics =) Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Milles merci pour vos reviews mes détraqueurs préférés ! Des bisous !**

 **0oo00oo0**

Ce matin, je me réveille contre Ben dans son lit. J'ai la tête dans son cou et son odeur déclenche des sensations assez étranges dans tout mon être. Je rêve de planter mes ongles et ma mâchoire dans sa chair tendre où je sens palpiter sa carotide, sous le battement tranquille de son cœur.

Je secoue la tête brusquement en m'éloignant de mon ami avant de me lever en grognant.

En me passant de l'eau sur le visage, je remarque sur le calendrier que nous ne sommes plus qu'à un seul jour de la pleine lune, ce qui explique mon comportement et mes sens acérés. Il faudra vraiment que je travaille la dessus et surtout que j'évite de côtoyer trop de monde dans ses moments, pour éviter un fâcheux accident.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose le long de ma hanche, je me retourne brutalement en grondant avec force avant de tomber sur les yeux lumineux de Ben, surpris. Je m'écarte, tremblante avant de dire :

-Pardonne-moi, la lune approche.. Demain et tout mes sens sont à fleur de peau. Tu ferais mieux de me laisser seule aujourd'hui. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je crois que ça vaut mieux sinon, je risque de te faire du mal. Et puis, tu dois aller veiller les détraqueurs.

Ben hoche lentement de la tête, je le sens hésitant comme si il ne voulait pas me laisser traverser cette journée seule alors je lui offre un sourire rassurant, qui à l'air de le calmer.

Une fois seule dans l'appartement, je me met à tourner en rond en tentant de refréner mon envie pour un bon steak saignant, quand quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Je m'approche furtivement de celle-ci en grondant :

-Qui est là ? Je vous assure que ce n' est pas le moment !

-C'est moi. Répond une voix masculine. Le professeur Lupin, j'ai pensé que vous auriez besoin de quelques conseils, vu la situation...

-Je ne vous le fait pas dire ! Je réplique en ouvrant la porte, soulagée d'avoir une aide de quelqu'un comme moi.

-Reculez, s'il vous plaît. Demande Lupin en restant dans le couloir.

-Pourquoi ? Je demande simplement en exécutant tout de même son ordre contre ma volonté.

-Parce que je suis votre créateur. Me sourit tristement l'homme, avec une moue désolée. Et que ce faisant, je suis également votre Alpha. Ma présence vous sera désormais toujours inconfortable puisque par hiérarchie, vous vous soumettez entièrement à moi. Je ne veux pas vous l'imposer de trop près. J'aurais voulu ne jamais avoir à le faire, Eolia.

-Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Je souffle. Vous avez essayé de me laisser partir mais l'instinct du loup était trop fort. Je ne vous en veux pas, professeur. Si je n'ai pas voulu vous voir au début, c'est que je ne supportais personne. J'avais peur de ce que je serais capable de faire.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir causer autant de souffrance.. Si Ben n'était pas arrivé, vous seriez morte... il murmure en prenant place sur une chaise.

-Vous savez. Je dis. Au début, je pensais qu'il aurait mieux valut que je sois morte, j'ai une vie désormais de misère et je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant. J'ai si souvent imaginer cette discussion que nous avons en ce moment. Je me suis vu pleurer, crier, frapper mais en fait, aujourd'hui, je suis lasse et vide de tout ça. Je vis, je vais presque bien et c'est une chance que je ne dois pas laisser passer !

-J'admire votre optimiste, Miss. Me sourit Lupin. Mais peut-être que vous déchanterez après votre première lune. Pardonnez mes paroles dures mais je dois vous mettre en garde. Votre première transformation ne pourra pas se faire sous la potion Tue-Loup. Vous devez la subir pour laisser l'âme du loup prendre entièrement possession de votre corps. Ensuite, vous pourrez l'apprivoiser comme une amie et non une rivale. Si vous prenez la potion, vous n'apprendrez pas à vivre et à cohabiter avec, puisque vous ne l'aurez jamais laisser s'exprimer clairement. Vous verrez qu'après ça, contrôler vos envies et vos pulsions seront de plus en plus simple. Mais je dois vous avertir, la première transformation est la pire, certains n'y survivent pas. Cependant, je sais que vous y arriverez. Vous avez déjà traverser tellement d'épreuves que je suis confiant pour vous.

-Et si justement, mon corps en avait assez de tout ce que je lui fait endurer ? Je murmure, les yeux rivés au sol.

-N'ayez craintes Eolia, vous y arriverez, j'en suis certain. Me répond Remus avec un ton confiant en se rapprochant de moi, jusqu'à m'effleurer la main.

À ce contact, je glapis en tombant de ma chaise comme brûlée avant de reculer au fond de la pièce jusqu'à percuter un mur. Lupin se recule en souriant tristement avant d'ajouter :

-Voilà pourquoi nous ne devons pas être trop proche. Pardonne-moi Eolia, je suis tellement désolé de vous infliger ce fardeau. Vous survivrez, soyez en sûre !

Je le regarde sortir de la pièce en essayant de calmer mes tremblements sans rien dire. Puis, une fois qu'il est partit, je me roule en boule avant de fondre en larmes et gémir à n'en plus finir.

0oo00oo0

-Tu devrais venir au repas Eolia ! Me bouscule Ben, à midi.

-Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Je grogne. D'ailleurs pourquoi tous les profs sont-ils encore au château ?

-Parce qu'ils prennent leurs vacances après les élèves le temps de finir leurs réunions ou je ne sais quoi ! S'écrie mon mentor. Mais là n'est pas la question ! Tu descends manger avec moi ! Remus a dit que ça te ferais du bien de voir du monde la veille de pleine lune pour t'apprendre à te maîtriser !

Comme son ton ne souffre d'aucunes réponses, je frappe du pied dans un coussin par terre, avant de passer fièrement devant Ben et de sortir des appartements, direction la grande salle !

La fameuse grand salle paraît encore plus immense que d'ordinaire maintenant qu'elle est vidée de ses quatre grandes tables et de tout les étudiants.

Je me laisse tomber en grognant sur ma place habituelle alors que Ben s'installe à côté de moi pour faire une barrière au professeur Lupin.

C'est la première fois que je revois Severus depuis ma convalescence et au lieu d'être stressée ou effrayée, je suis plutôt indifférente. Je dois avouer qu'il est très dur de résister à la tentation des saucisses fumantes, posées devant mon nez.

-De la viande ? Me propose poliment le maître des potions.

-Faut pas me le dire deux fois ! Je siffle avec un sourire carnassier en m'emparant du plateau.

-Eolia ! Doucement sur la quantité ! Gronde Ben.

-J'ai la dalle ! Je réplique en croquant dans deux saucisses à la fois.

-Laissez la prendre des forces et se passer les nerfs sur la nourriture. Cela ne peux lui faire que du bien. Dit Remus en me souriant.

-Merci ! Je souffle en continuant de manger.

Je remarque néanmoins que Ben se tient très raide à côté de mon créateur et qu'il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas lui envoyer une réplique cinglante. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas pardonner à Remus. Cela me prendra moi-même du temps pour accepter et y penser sans rancunes bien que je sais que le pauvre homme n'y est pour rien.

-Et bien quel appétit ! S'exclame Severus.

-Une faim de loup ! Je réplique avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable, bien vite communicatif.

Ben m'enlace les épaules en me serrant contre lui, heureux de voir mon sens de l'humour toujours intact. Et son odeur envahit pleinement mes narines, si bien que j'arrête de rire en humant profondément avant de dire avec lenteur :

-Soit gentil Ben, enlèves tes mains de là, tu sens affreusement bon..

-Oh.. s'écrie avec douceur mon ami en se décalant lentement.

Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant avant de replonger la tête dans mon assiette et dévorer un bon kilo de viande !

0oo00oo0

-Eolia attend !

Je me retourne pour savoir de qui provient la voix mais je sais au fond de moi que ce n'est pas la peine. Je sourit tristement :

-Oui, Severus ?

-On peux parler ? Il demande en me rattrapant dans le couloir qui mène à mes appartements.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, aujourd'hui. Tu ne veux pas remettre ça à après ma transformation ?

-Non. Il déclare. Puisque après tu retourneras à tes quartiers généraux, je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire !

-Très bien ! Je soupire agacée. Décidément, tu me tortures jusqu'au bout !

Je lui emboîtes le pas jusqu'à ses appartements et il m'invite à m'installer sur le vieux sofa tant aimé.

Je gronde :

-Restes loin de moi, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ? Demande l'homme sombre, en obéissant tout de même.

-Ton odeur... Je murmure. Je l'aimais déjà beaucoup quand j'étais... Normale ! Mais maintenant, elle est addictive ! Je reverrais de t'ouvrir la trachée alors je t'en prie, n'insiste pas !

-Très bien. Répond lentement Severus. Je voulais te dire qu'avant que tu ne partes, je te remettrais un stock de potion Tue-Loup. Ensuite, je te les enverrais par hiboux aux quartiers généraux.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Je murmure. Tu ne me dois rien...

-Si ! Il s'écrie. Si je le fais, c'est que je tiens à toi ! Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres ! Et si jamais un jour, je ne peux plus t'en produire, je demanderais à un confrère de t'en faire ! Je t'en fais la promesse !

La puissance de ses émotions me coupent le souffle. J'entends son cœur palpiter de plus en plus rapidement, son sang s'affoler dans ses veines et son odeur se dégager encore plus quand il s'agite. Je gémis en me mordant l'intérieur de la paume et en collant ma main contre mon nez. Je gronde :

-Je t'en supplie Severus, calme-toi ! Ou je vais devoir partir.

-Je...Je suis désolée Eolia. Il bafouille en se calmant instantanément. Je suis tellement détruis à l'idée de savoir toutes les futures souffrances que tu vas devoir endurer. Je t'en prie, prend la potion pour ta première transformation ! Je ne m'en remettrais pas si tu mourrais à cause de celle-ci.

-Non Severus. Je murmure en me levant et en posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Remus, mon créateur m'a donné tout les conseils pour survivre. J'endurerais cette transformation pour pouvoir aller mieux, pour pouvoir vivre avec mon loup, en paix.

Les lèvres chaudes et douces de Severus sur mes doigts me font ressentir des milliers d'étincelles et je me décale lentement avant de dire :

-Maintenant, je vais partir parce que si je restes plus longtemps... je... Je te remercie Severus, pour tout ce que tu as fais. Et pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je te reverrais le jour du départ, si tu souhaite me dire au revoir. Je ne t'oublierais pas, jamais. Un part de mon cœur t'aimeras toujours et j'espère que cette pensée te réconfortera dans les moments sombres. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vainquerais mon loup et je serais heureuse dans ma vie. Je te le souhaite aussi Severus.

J'ai reculé tout en parlant, et je percute avec douceur la porte en bois, je m'apprête à l'ouvrir quand le maître des potions et ses yeux hypnotiques prennent la parole :

-Eolia... Il hésite. Je.. Gagne encore une fois pour moi, d'accord ? Et sache que tu auras toujours une place de choix dans mon cœur... Je serais là pour ton départ.

Je lui adresse une dernier sourire mouillé avant de sortir pour de bon de ses appartements. Une fois la porte refermée, je m'appuie contre elle quelques instants en fermant les yeux en même temps que deux larmes qui dévalent le long de mes joues.

0oo00oo0

Je me sens très énervée et impatiente, le grand jour est arrivée ! Ben a dut fuir les appartements car je menaçais de tout lui exploser sur la tête, à 18h00 passé. Il est revenu 15 minutes plus tard avec le professeur Lupin. Bien que mon envie de meurtre soit toujours à son apogée, je suis obligée de me soumettre à mon Alpha et de le suivre calmement jusqu'à une pièce qu'on a aménagé spécialement pour moi. Le professeur Macgonagall et le petit homme des sortilèges, ont enchantés la classe pour que je puisse ne pas en sortir, ni me faire du mal tout en laissant exploser ma rage de jeune louveteau.

D'un premier abord, la pièce à l'air d'une salle de classe tout à fait ordinaire et je me demande bien ce qu'il va se passer quand je vais commencer à me jeter dans tout les sens.

Lupin m'ordonne de m'asseoir et dit :

-Très bien, d'ici une demie heure la lune va sortir. Résistez à la tentation de la regarder de face. Laissez la vous éclairer progressivement ainsi vous souffrirez moins car la transformation sera plus lente. Je vous souhaite bon courage, tenez bon ! Je dois maintenant me retirer dans mon bureau pour prendre ma potion.

J'acquiesce silencieusement en le regardant sortir avec Ben qui m'adresse un V de la victoire. Puis, ils verrouillent la porte et je me retrouve seule dans l'obscurité, avec mes doutes et mes craintes.

Les secondes s'écoulent avec une lenteur exaspérantes et l'attente est pire que le châtiment. Je patiente depuis déjà de longues minutes, j'attends que la lune se décide à pointer le bout de son nez. Je suis terrifiée, pas par la douleur ni par la transformation, non. Ce qui me glace d'effrois, c'est de ne de pas avoir le choix. C'est irrémédiable et quoique je fasse, je ne pourrais y réchapper.

J'essaye des exercices de respiration en espérant me calmer ainsi, quand je ressens une atroce brûlure au niveau du bras. Je le regarde horrifiée et je percute qu'il est éclairé par la lune montante. Je tourne difficilement la tête vers le mur opposée pour ne pas regarder la lune. Obéir aux conseils de Remus.

Quand la lumière arrive à mon épaule, je m'écroule sur le sol en gémissant et enfin, tout mon corps est baigné dans la clarté.

Je ne peux pas d'écrire la sensation ignoble que de voir ses ongles s'allonger et la fourrure vous pousser sur tout le corps. Je hurle comme une folle en me tortillant sur la pierre froide. J'essaye vainement d'inspirer le plus d'air possible pour me calmer, rendre mon calvaire plus agréable mais à chaque fois, une douleur plus puissante que la dernière me submerge.

Ma colonne se déforme et mes vêtements tombent en lambeaux alors que mes jambes se transforment en deux immenses pattes musclées. Mais la pire des transformation est au niveau du visage... Je sens mes dents s'allonger en crocs destructeurs et ma mâchoire se déformer. Je n'arrive même plus à hurler tant je suis paralysée de souffrance. Ma vision se trouble, je ne vois plus rien.. Plus rien.. Je n'entends plus, non plus.. Et je tombe.. Je tombe à n'en plus finir..

0oo00oo0

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée inconsciente mais quand j'ai émergé, j'étais en train de tout dévaster à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'est très étrange, c'est comme si j'étais passagère d'un corps qui ne m'appartient plus. Je me vois en train de griffer, mordre, hurler. Je ne veux pas faire tout ça et pourtant, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vois ça comme au second plan.

 _Ne laisse pas le loup gagner.._ Je pense.

Une partie de mon esprit se rebelle contre mon adversaire et j'essaye de reprendre possession de mes mouvements, en vain.

 _Allez ! Tu peux le faire !_

J'essaye au moins de me diriger à gauche, mais sans succès. Le loup se met à griffer les murs et je crie mentalement :

 _Non ! Non, arrêtes ! J'ai dis : NON_!

Tiens, je sens que je reprends un peu de contrôle bien qu'une rage incontrôlable dirige encore mon esprit et que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de tout détruire. Mais au moins, c'est moi qui est les commandes.

Je continue de tout casser d'hurler à la mort avec une certaine délectation, essayant de garder du recul par rapport à ses violentes émotions. Je crois que si je me perdais dedans, je deviendrais folle !

Je ne sens pas la nuit s 'écouler mais je pense être proche de la fin quand je sens une immense fatigue me happer.

Je tombe comme foudroyer sur le sol en sentant mes poils rentrer à l'intérieur de mon corps et mes membres retrouver une taille normale. La transformation inverse ne m'a pas fait souffrir, juste m'agiter en spasmes désordonnées.

Je me roule en boule, glacée et tremblantes. Le souffle court, je sens les ténèbres m'attirer et je m'y abandonne en me demandant si je me réveillerais un jour...


	35. Fin

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre ! C'est la fin de cette fic, il y aura sûrement des chapitres bonus car le dernier chapitre que vous allez lire est un condensé et il y a certains points que j'aimerais développer un peu plus =)**

 **Je m'excuse pour le retard dans la publication mais fanfiction a bugué et j'ai été très fatiguée et malade ce qui m'a fait baisser mon écriture. J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur =) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous remercie du fond du cœur de m'avoir suivie ! Vous êtes merveilleux =) J'ai d'autres fics en cours si vous voulez aller jeter un œil, vous êtes les bienvenues ! A bientôt !**

 **0oo00oo0**

Je gémis douloureusement quand je sens que quelqu'un me soulève du sol. J'essaye de ne pas trop m'agiter car tout mes muscles grincent sous ma récente transformation. Je n'ai même plus la force d'ouvrir un œil pour savoir qui est l'individu mais l'odeur d'herbes et de citron, qui me caressent les narines me donnent ma réponse. Je couine :

-Severus.. J'ai mal..

-Je sais. Il répond à travers le brouillard qui m'envahit. Mais c'est fini. Tu as survécu à ta première transformation. Les prochaines se feront sous potions, tu n'auras plus mal, plus jamais !

-Où m'emmènes-tu ? J'arrive à articuler.

-A l'infirmerie. Il répond, en continuant de marcher comme si je ne pesais rien. Tu as besoin de repos et de soins.

Je ne crois même pas lui avoir répondue, peut-être poussée un soupir de soulagement mais je ne sais plus, je suis tombée dans les pommes, épuisée...

0oo00oo0

-ça va ? Me demande Ben alors que j'ouvre les yeux.

Je hoche raidement la tête en sentant mon corps en proie à de terribles courbatures. Je crois que je préférais être morte, je découvre des zones de mon anatomie dont je n'avais même pas conscience. Je me redresse avec précaution en grinçant des dents :

-Quand est-ce qu'on rentre ?

-J'avais pensé ce soir mais..

-Ce soir c'est très bien ! Je le coupe vivement.

-Très bien. Soupire Ben. Je vais préparer nos bagages. Toi, reposes-toi. Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour le voyage du retour.

J'acquiesce silencieusement alors que mon mentor sort de l'infirmerie laissant place à Mme Pomfresh, qui s'occupe de me lancer des sorts de soins et de diagnostics. Je remarque quelques changements dans mes pulsions. D'ordinaire avoir quelqu'un aussi proche de mon nez, hormis Ben, me donne des envies de meurtres. Je respire profondément l'odeur de l'infirmière en sentant avant délectation, son cœur battre dans son cou et sa veine palpiter sous les coups de celui-ci mais j'arrive à faire taire le loup qui est en moi. À cohabiter avec lui.

Finalement, je me laisse tomber sur les oreillers en soupirant de soulagement. L'avenir me paraît tout à coup moins fade et triste qu'il aurait put l'être encore hier.

0oo00oo0

-Prête ? Demande Ben qui a rassemblé les détraqueurs dans le parc.

Je hoche la tête timidement en saisissant le balai qu'il me tend. Robert se tient à mes côtés, comme un chien de garde particulièrement terrifiant ce qui me met du baume au cœur. Le directeur vient nous saluer et j'écoute à peine ce qu'il raconte. Je ne cherche qu'une seule personne parmi les professeurs Severus !

La tristesse me mord avec acharnement le cœur quand je ne le vois pas apparaître même après la fin du discours de Dumbledore.

Haussant les épaules, en me disant que c'est sûrement mieux ainsi je m'apprête à enfourcher mon balai quand j'entends quelqu'un me héler au loin.

Un sourire fend mon visage et je vole jusqu'à Severus, qui court depuis le château, en ordonnant à Robert de reste près de Ben.

J'atterris à sa hauteur en disant, la voix rauque d'émotions :

-Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas !

-Je te l'avais promis ! Il halète avant de me tendre une boite en bois.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je demande curieuse, sans pour autant l'ouvrir.

-La raison de mon retard. Il sourit. Un stock de potion tue-loup. J'étais en train de finir de la brasser pour te l'apporter avant que tu ne partes. Au moins, tu auras de quoi tenir quelques lunes avant que je ne t'en refasse.

-Oh.. Je chuchote. Merci Severus.

-Eolia ? Il demande doucement.

-Oui ! Je m'écrie un peu trop vite, pleine d'espoir inutile.

-Tu es... Il bafouille, gêné. Tu vas me manquer.

Je souris tristement en sentant une vague de douleur déferler dans mon être, avant de murmurer à mon tour :

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer..

nous restons plantés de nombreuses minutes à nous regarder et à rougir bêtement. Puis, je soupire avant de dire :

-Bien, il faut que j'y aille. Adieu Severus. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, tu le sais. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais assez le faire.

-Ce n'est rien. Il grogne. Tu sais que tu peux revenir quand tu veux.

-Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas. Je souffle en me rapprochant de lui. _Mon ami_...

Je scelle une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes, douce caresse d'adieu en me réjouissant intérieurement de le voir rougir avant qu'il ne grogne son habituel « les françaises.. ! » Pour cacher son trouble. Puis je m'éloigne de lui, avant de m'envoler jusqu'à Ben en contenant mes larmes, me sentant plus brisée que jamais...

0oo00oo0

Quand nous sommes rentrés à la Cabane avec Ben, j'ai sus que beaucoup de choses allaient changer. La première a été de transformer le lit superposé, en un lit double pour que nous dormions ensemble. Je pensais que revenir là, où paradoxalement j' avais été heureuse me ferais du bien mais je me trompais.

Le temps a commencé à s'égrainer lentement, inébranlablement. Poudlard nous a bien plus abîmés que ce que nous pensions. Alors que je dormais dans les bras de Ben tout les soirs, c'est de Severus que je rêvais. Je me réveillais le matin en croisant deux yeux lumineux, trop aveuglants. La douleur me serrait, à chaque fois.

Mon seul bonheur fut Robert, lui seul savait me remonter le moral lors de gros coups de déprime. Il avait son langage silencieux, que je connais désormais par cœur.

Ben ne disait rien sur Sinistra, mais je savais que son cœur saignait encore, inexorablement. Des amours comme ceux que nous avons ressentie marquent un corps et un esprit à jamais.

Au fur et à mesure qu'on passées les années, mes sentiments pour Ben ont changés en de pensées douces et réconfortantes, bien que le rire est définitivement quitté cette maison.

Mes transformations n'étaient plus douloureuse grâce à Severus, qui n'a jamais cessé de m'envoyer de la potion. À chaque fois, j'espérais bêtement trouver un mot, un signe mais rien. Juste une boîte en bois contenant des fioles...

Puis lors de la 7éme année d'étude de Harry, les choses ont changés. Les détraqueurs sont partis un à un rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres. Seul Robert est resté, à notre grande joie. Je pense que Ben à autant aimé Robert que moi, j'en suis même certaine. Cependant, Ben est tombé malade. Une maladie que même les sorciers ne peuvent pas vaincre : le cancer.

Pendant cette septième année, je suis restée présente nuit et jour, en m'oubliant moins même. Malgré les potions anti-douleurs, Ben semblait souffrir le martyr. À la fin, il ne me reconnaissait même plus. Il se contentait d'hurler dans mes bras en proie à de terribles souffrances et hallucinations.

Souvent, j'ai pensé abréger son calvaire mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mal à la personne qui m'avait sauvé tant de fois et que j'aimais profondément, d'une certaine manière.

C'est Ben lui-même, qui a décidé d'en finir un matin. Il s'est levé en me saluant et en effleurant mes lèvres avec douceur. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris. La maladie c'était retirée quelques instants pour lui donner toute sa lucidité et son honneur avant sa mort. Je me suis levée à mon tour et je l'ai serré fort contre mon coeur. J'ai pressé une dernière fois mes lèvres sur les siennes en caressant son visage, en sentant sa chaleur contre mon corps avant que la sienne la quitte pour toujours. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je me le suis empêchée, je ne voulais pas gâcher ses derniers instants.

Puis, il m'a sourit et il est sorti de la maison en marchant vers la forêt. J'ai sus ce qu'il allait faire à la minute où il a franchi la porte et je n'ai pas pu regarder. Je me suis laissé glisser le long de la porte en gémissant, folle de douleur et enfin les larmes ont coulés...

je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans cet état, je ne voulais pas regarder par la fenêtre, je ne voulais pas savoir si c'était fait.

Quand l'horloge de la maison a sonné midi, je me suis enfin décidée à sortir et j'ai vu le corps de Ben, au pied de Robert qui flottait tristement au dessus de mon mentor. Les larmes ont redoublés à cette vue car je savais que le pire restait à faire. J'ai dit à Robert de partir dans la forêt en me penchant sur Ben, qui respirait encore mais qui ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus, ne ressentait plus. Ce n'était qu'une coquille vide, sans âme après le baiser du détraqueur. J'ai pleuré longtemps, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit avant de me reprendre et de serrer le corps de Ben contre moi. Je lui ai dit :

-C'est fini, mon amour. Tu ne souffres plus, tu es désormais ailleurs là ou tu es heureux. Je te le souhaite tellement... Oh Ben... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi...

Je suis restée longtemps à lui parler sachant qu'il ne m'entendais plus, il était ailleurs, là où je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. Je l'ai maudit de me laisser avec le fardeau de son corps encore en marche. Je savais qu'il n'était pas sain de le garder ainsi, ce n'était plus Ben. Il fallait que je tue ce corps avant que la maladie le fasse elle-même.

Incapable de lancer un impardonnable, j'ai fait apparaître un coussin car il était au dessus de mes forces de le voir en train de s'étouffer et entre deux larmes j'ai appuyé de toute mes forces sur son visage. J'ai hurlé en le sentant convulser sous mes mains. Mon cœur se déchirait à cet instant, je me répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas Ben, ce n'était qu'une enveloppe vide, lui était ailleurs.. Ailleurs..

Une fois que son corps a cessé de bouger, je l'ai enterré dans la clairière là où il aimait se rendre, là où nous faisions souvent l'amour, ivre de désespoir.

Robert m'a rejoint au moment où je rebouchais la tombe avant de la sceller avec une pierre blanche, en marquant le nom de Ben et la date de sa mort. J'ai simplement dis :

-Ne culpabilise pas Rob', tu l'as délivré et je t'en remercie.

Puis, je suis rentrée en me sentant plus misérable et seule que jamais, sous le regard triste de Robert..

00oo000oo00

Un mois avant la bataille finale, j'ai reçu la visite de Fenrir qui se faisait un devoir d'engager tout les loups-garous dans son armée. J'ai cru le suivre tant sa présence dominante était écrasante mais heureusement, Robert l'a fait fuir avec brio.

Même après la mort de Ben, je n'ai jamais cessée de prendre la potion que m'envoyait Severus. Je pense que personne n'a été au courant de la perte de mon mentor, je n'ai jamais réussi à le dire.

Ma deuxième épreuve, fut d'apprendre la mort de mon grand et unique amour lors de cette bataille. J'ai cru me perdre dans un abyme de folie. Je me souviens avoir hurler pendant des heures et des heures sans même que Robert puisse m'atteindre. Si souvent j'avais pensée qu'une fois que tout serait fini, je pourrais retrouver Severus et voilà que le destin me le volait cruellement.

La douleur ne c'est jamais atténuée, jamais. Un déception amère ce lisait sur mon visage chaque fois que je recevais de la potion, fait par un des confrères de Severus. Une promesse de plus qu'il a tenu...

Pour passer le temps, je courrais souvent sous ma forme de loup-garou dans la foret avec Robert. Nous étions des oubliés du ministère, qui pensait que tout les détraqueurs avaient été éliminés et que les dresseurs avaient fait une reconversion.

Mais nous subsistions comme un parasite dont on n'arrive pas à se débarrasser, nous étions le souvenir d'un passé que grand nombre de personnes voulaient désormais oublier...

0oo00oo0

10 ans ont passés depuis la mort de Severus, je suis devenue une espèce d'ermite sauvage qui refuse tout contact. Mais je suis surtout épuisée, même si côtoyer tout les jours Robert ne me dérange absolument pas, mon corps en ressent chaque impact. Mélangé avec ma condition de loup-garou, je suis arrivée au bout.

Je me glisse difficilement hors du grand lit en bois avant de m'imprégner de chaque image qui compose la cabane, je caresse une dernière fois la cuisinière où Ben préparait son café. En croisant mon regard dans un miroir, je vois mes cheveux blancs, ternes et à moitié tombés. Mes cicatrices infligées par les détraqueurs sont redevenus noires et calleuses sur mes joues, creusées par la fatigue et l'épuisement.

Je soupire avant de me traîner en gémissant jusqu'au perron ensoleillé, pour respirer une dernière fois les embruns matinaux de la forêt avant de lâcher la rambarde en bois tiède et de m'avancer en boitant jusqu'à Robert.

Je gémis tristement et en même temps apaisée :

-Et bien, mon ami. Je crois que mon heure est venue et je crois que tu le sais aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Non Robert, n'essaye pas de me remonter le moral. Je suis au bout, je l'accepte avec joie. Accorde moi juste une faveur, mon ami.

Robert me regarde tristement en s'arrêtant de cabrioler et en poussant un long rauque désespéré. Je reprend, une fois qu'il a fini :

-Ne laisse pas mon corps vivre. Je t'en prie. Brûle le jusqu'à sa mort. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je suis prête...

Alors que Robert s'approche de moi en gémissant. Les images joyeuses de Ben me lançant une tasse de café jaillissent dans mon esprit. Ma découverte et mes progrès avec Robert me font sourire et quand l'image tant aimée de Severus envahit mes deux prunelles, je murmure en même temps que la bouche de Robert se posant sur la mienne :

-Quand la mort s'éprend de la vie..

Puis, c'est le noir le plus absolue, il n'y a plus de souffrance, plus rien... je cours ivre de bonheur dans un long couloir noir et moelleux avant de voir une lumière éblouissante où des visages me souris. Il y a Ben qui me serra chaleureusement dans ses bras et il y a Jean, mon frère mais surtout il y a Severus, qui respire la bonne santé et la douceur, qui se serre doucement contre lui alors que je me blottis tendrement contre son torse.

C'est dans son odeur que je comprends quelque chose, Robert n'est pas qu'une passerelle, les âmes qu'ils aspirent en plus d'être ailleurs, vivent d'une certaine manière en lui. Je me tourne vers Ben et je gémis folle de joie et d'émotions :

-Alors depuis tout ce temps, tu veillais sur moi !

 **Fin !**


End file.
